Tessellation: crossposted
by Emono
Summary: Logan Cale meets Jethro Gibbs sucky summary, just check it out NCIS/Dark Angel crossover with CSI thrown in and some Stargate SG-1. Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy, Jack/Daniel. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Tessellation (1/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO (Fan-Rated Adult Only)  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover; Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: NCIS needs 'Eyes-Only' to get a Hammas agent to talk.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: "Da-Vinci Code" stuff, slash, just brace yourself, pre-slash, AU. OC-Logan

Prompt: **"(On) The day wet met"**

**THEME SONG FOR THE STORY:  
**"I Caught Myself" by Paramore (seriously, check it out sometime)

**AN**: I'm going to admit right now, I haven't seen Dark Angel since I was about ten years old. I just recently learned Michael Weatherly played as both Tony and Logan…so I made the connection.

Also, I realize that _Dark Angel _readily available everywhere, so I came up with a solution for people who have no idea what I'm talking about. For all those who don't know what any of these characters look like (be it _Dark Angel_, _NCIS_, or _CSI_), I suggest , watching any of the shows, click around this site: .com/, or got to my profile and follow the link to my photo gallery

"And this is it?" Tony inquired dumbly, the team stopping in front of the apartment. Kate gave him an 'oh please' look and Gibbs' hand twitched with urge to hit the man in the back of the head. They had flown all the way to Seattle for _this_?

"Yes, Tony, this is the place" Kate double-checked the address on the sticky note folded up in her hand "The Director worked hard to get this address, to find this man. He's the only one who ex-Hammas agent will talk to…the only one who can calm her down. Apparently this 'Eyes-Only' is very popular in Europe and in Seattle, he freed a band of…of people, or something."

"Whatever" Tony rolled his eyes "He can't be _that_ great. Ow!"

Gibbs did smack him this time, and he smirked in satisfaction, "Put your game-face on, DiNozzo, this man is important to getting Ari."

He raised his fist to knock, but a crash was heard inside. They all pulled out their guns at the same time, Kate and Tony on the right side of the door and Gibbs on the left. The senior agents exchanged a look, Gibbs nodded once before pulling back and trying to the door. He eased it open, creeping inside. Gibbs made his way down the hall, another cry and a thud echoing from behind the paper walls that led into a separate room. Tony and Kate followed him closely, and he was ready to call out when…

A light, masculine voice, "Let me go-!"

"Shut the hell up, _bitch_" this voice was harsher, deeper, and full of malicious intent "Tell us where she is, where's X5-452?"

"I have no idea" the softer voice replied curtly "I've never even heard of-"

"Don't give us that" this voice was much deeper, a resonating baritone, and it was followed by a solid flesh-on-flesh thud. There was a cluttering sound, and a pair of dark-rimmed glasses slid out from between the paper doors and rested in the middle of the hall.

Gibbs approached slowly, peeking around the paper door and catching a glimpse of the scene. A large, black man was pinning a much slighter man down by his forearms, and a white, thick man was straddling the slighter man's waist. He had sandy hair and dark eyes, and he was leaning over the slightest man. The man on the floor, the one helplessly pinned like a butterfly beneath a glass slide, was turned away from the Senior Agent, he couldn't see his face. But he could tell he was in pain, the man was squirming and making these little groaning sounds.

"Where's 452?" the sandy-blonde haired man demanded again.

The man beneath him shook his head stubbornly, "I don't know-"

"Liar!" the sandy-haired man growled, then grinned "I think we should teach him a lesson, don't you, T? Maybe the boy needs to have someone show him some manners."

The black man snickered, pinning the man harder.

"No" the man sounded desperate now, kicking frantically "Get the hell off me! I don't know what the hell you want, or who 452 is! Release me!"

Gibbs scowled at the man, tensing when he realized the man's intention. The sandy-haired man reached down, seizing a fistful of soft brunette hair and yanking him into a kiss. The man's face twisted in disgust, trying to pull away, but got elbowed in the ribs for his trouble. When the man's hand wrapped around the slighter man's belt, Gibbs knew he had enough.

"NCIS!" Gibbs barked, turning the corner as the shouts were echoed by Kate and Tony, guns raised "Let him go, now! Hands up!"

The black man pulled off, only to grab at his gun. The sandy haired man reached for his own, but Gibbs and his team were quicker. Kate emptied two shots into the large, black man's chest, and Gibbs embedded three into the other man. The two flailed, snarling and thrashing, but fell to the floor in bloody puddles. Tony approached them cautiously, checking their pulses…he declared them dead.

The man on the floor scrambled backwards, only stopping when his back hit the wall. Gibbs put away his gun as Kate called in their kills, walking over and picking the man's glasses up off the floor. He was lean, clad in a long-sleeved cream sweater and black jeans. He was blinking at them dully, jade eyes teary and wide. His hair was shaggy, shining honey beneath the stark light. A bruise was forming on his jaw, his neck, and the way he had one arm wrapped around his waist it seemed that his ribs had taken a beating. His other arm, his right arm, was lying limp at his side.

"Who…who the hell are you?" the brunette demanded, though he sounded shaken.

"Calm down, son, you're gonna be fine" Gibbs smiled reassuringly, approaching the man slowly and kneeling down in front of him. He gripped the frames securely, then eased them onto the man's face. The brunette clenched his eyes shut, like he was afraid he was going to be hit, but all the NCIS agent did was fix his glasses so he could see. "There…now open your eyes, son, and know that I won't hurt you."

"You…aren't?" the man opened his eyes, blinking clearly at the man before him. Everything seemed to register at once, the dead bodies pooling blood on his floor and the sincere kindness in this older man's eyes. His face softened, he slumped against the wall, fear melting away.

"No, I won't" Gibbs assured him, noting the man's soft, handsome features "What's your name?"

The man's lips pressed together tightly, as if stopping himself from blurting it out, "No one."

Kate smiled gently, "You're 'Eyes-Only', aren't you?"

The man's dark eyes widened, the fear flickering in his eyes, "No, I-"

"Jen Shepherd sent us, she needs your help" Gibbs stated calmly "We're NCIS."

"Thank Heavens" the man murmured, sighing "I thought you were…thank you, for saving me."

"Yeah, who the hell were these guys?" Tony nudged one with his foot.

"I can't say" the brunette turned his head away, looking dismally down at his arm.

"Is it broken?" Gibbs murmured, reaching out and running his fingertips down the sleeve. The man nodded slowly, trying to flex the muscles there but ended up whimpering. "Let me help you."

Gibbs stood, helping the man to his feet. The brunette swayed dangerously, but a solid arm around his torso stopped him from collapsing completely. He was a little dazed with pain, and it was obvious he needed a doctor. Bottle green eyes met his briefly, a flush on his cheeks, and he muttered an apology.

"No need" Gibbs assured him, giving him a rare smile.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Tony pointed out, receiving a glare from his boss.

"No" Gibbs stated, sensing the instant fear of that option in the other man "We'll have Duck take a look at him, but that's it."

The man relaxed against him, "Dr. Mallard…"

Tony didn't look convinced, "Are you sure you're 'Eyes-Only'…for real?"

The man nodded, "He's…I'm…'Eyes-Only'…yes."

Gibbs gave him a curious look, "What's your real name?"

The man heaved a sigh, but one look into those dark azure eyes and he knew he couldn't say anything else but the truth, "My name…my name is Logan Cale."

"There we are, Logan" Gibbs pulled the man closer to him, carefully avoiding his injury "Was that so hard?"

»*»

Logan sat silently on Dr. Mallard's autopsy table, shirtless and cold. But Ducky kept up a warm stream of chatter, going about applying cooling cream to his bruises and putting butterfly bandages over a cut his attacker's fist had split open on his temple. His torso was bandaged from the single broken and two bruised ribs he had gained. His right arm was messed up pretty bad, bruises had formed over his forearm and shoulder where he had been gripped and broken.

Gibbs was standing nearby, watching and listening.

"Nothing too horrible, my young friend" Ducky finally stated, he had left his arm for last and was slowly examining it with his hands. Logan winced when the man's fingertips dug into his skin, moving around the broken bones. "Your ribs sure took a beating, but there's not much to be done there. A compound fracture in your forearm, both your radial and humorous took a good crack from that man's grip. Was he a strong fellow, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded silently.

"Good thing he's dead then" Ducky sighed, making his way up the brunette's arm "They dislocated your shoulder, my dear boy. Terrible bruising, but it can be fixed. Hold him still, will you Mr. Palmer?"

"Yes sir" Jimmy approached, putting his hands on his other shoulder and his back "Sorry, Mr…uh…Eyes-Only. I know you don't like to be touched, but-"

"Don't call me that. Whatever happened to Gerald?" Logan inquired "I liked him."

The silent 'better' hung in the air.

"I'm afraid he's on leave, permanently" Ducky sighed "There's so much you need to know, Logan."

Logan cried out just once, then bit down on his lip savagely as Ducky popped and rotated his shoulder back into place. Ducky made quick work after that, putting his forearm into a cast, then attached a black sling across his chest and slipped his arm into it. Logan carefully pulled on his shirt, with only a little help from the good doctor.

"Thank you, Dr. Mallard" Logan stated, dark eyes turning on Gibbs "And thank you…Jethro, once more. If you and your team hadn't shown up when you did…well, it wouldn't have turned out very well for me."

"No" Gibbs mind flashed back to the scene he had found the young brunette in "I don't imagine it would have, Logan."

Logan pushed his glasses up precariously, shifting around a little to adjust to the sling binding him, "I'm just very unlucky as of late."

Just then, Gibbs' phone went off. It startled the younger man, and he eyed the other when he looked down at the number and sighed.

"This better be good, DiNozzo" Gibbs muttered, shoving the cellphone into his pocket again before walking across Autopsy. Logan cast Ducky a curious look, arching his brow in a 'Do I follow him?' way. Gibbs was at the door when he glanced back at the man, giving him a stern look.

"Coming, Logan?"

The man flushed, "Yes…yes, of course."

»*»

Logan arrived at the bullpen, looking curiously at the clutter of desks and computers. How could Gibbs and his team work like this? It was chaos…but then he saw how they all immediately half-circled around the screen and began to talk. So…it was organized chaos. Interesting.

"What have we got, DiNozzo?" Gibbs inquired expectantly.

"No name, no face, no id of any kind" Tony stated, receiving a sharp slap to the back of the head.

"Not what we _don't_ have, DiNozzo" Gibbs growled "If you brought me up here and there's _nothing_ new-"

"No, no!" McGee assured him "There is! Uh…a dark blue, SUV, with the license plate HLE NG1 was spotted at both scenes. The newest victim, Alissa Carter, was found with a mark on her forehead. It was a 'V' sir, and she matched the description-"

"-of all the other girls" Tony finished smugly "Mid-20's, long red hair, dark eyes, mid-size. Widow."

Gibbs cocked his head, "And…?"

Kate swallowed thickly, "We went over the scene and Ducky over the body with a fine-tooth comb, Gibbs…there was no trace."

"I've got a theory, boss" McGee stated, and all eyes were on him. He flushed darkly, swallowed, then continued "I believe it's a Anti-Religious killer. All the vics are found in a mile radius of a church, always of Christian roots. All of them were avid church goers…what if he targets them because they are so devoted in their faith?"

Logan couldn't contain his chuckle, leaning against the nearest desk and watching the exchange. Tony shot him a sharp glare, and Logan noticed the physical similarities between them. But the man was four or five years his senior, and he had an annoying, ego, undertone to him.

"Find something funny, pretty boy?" Tony's words could've been a come-on, if it wasn't such an insult.

"You can't see the pattern?" Logan rose a brow at this "It's right there."

"If you can see it, then show it to us" Gibbs didn't sound angry or annoyed, but curious "Show me what you know, Logan."

Logan sighed, pushing off the desk and beginning to speak, "I'm sorry, Special Agent McGee, but you are on the opposite track. Bring up the pictures."

Tony reluctantly brought up the pictures of all three victims, ones from the crime scene where it showed how they were laid out (hands folded on their chests, legs straight out) and the 'V' drawn on their foreheads with their own blood. Logan walked closer, peering at the pics curiously. He pushed up his glasses, absently wetting his lips and cocking his hips as he put all his thoughts together.

Kate looked over, spotting how her boss's eyes were locked on the younger man. She rose a brow, but received a glare and dropped it. A small smile crept onto her face, and she knew this young man wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

"This is no 'V', Jethro" the other agents were shocked at the use of their boss's first name, but they noticed he didn't say a word against it "This is the representation of the 'cup', the chalice, basically a woman's womb. I'd show you the visual, but you need two hands. The very opposite, the point, is the inverted image…a symbol for masculinity and strength."

Logan looked over at Gibbs, eyes sparkling, "I'm sure you have many on your uniform, Jethro?"

Gibbs grinned, "The more penises you have, the higher your rank. Boys will be boys."

"Anyway" Logan waved, gesturing with only one hand "These young women all match the description of Mary Magdalene. Red haired, soft-faced, widowed."

Tony's brow creased, "The whore from the Bible?"

Logan scrunched his nose in disgust, sending a trashy look at the agent, "No. Jesus's wife. It seems your killer isn't completely Anti-Religious, but instead…he's trying to hide the truth. He's out to single-handedly carry on the secrets of Christianity, to protect it. His license plate says it all."

McGee looked a the number again, "How?"

"HLE NG1" Logan stated "If you look at it with a knowing eye, it reads 'Holy Angel'…but don't feel bad because you didn't get it right away."

There was a pause, Kate was sputtering and Tony was fuming. McGee peered at the pictures until it clicked for him, and with a small blush he nodded in consent. Gibbs actually broke into a grin, going over and placing a hand in the curve of the younger man's back. Logan flushed a little, but glowed under the approving look he was given from the older man.

"I'm going to get used to having you around here" Gibbs stated warmly.

"Are you so sure?" Logan raised a brow "I've been told I'm very annoying."

Gibbs studied the beautiful features, "Not so much."

Logan pushed his glasses up a bit, "Jethro, I believe Ms. Shepherd wants to meet with me?"

"Yeah" Gibbs guided him towards the stairs "We've got an ex-Hammas agent here who won't speak to anyone…_but_ 'Eyes-Only'…not even me. Under threat of torture, she wouldn't say a word. That's why we need you…'Eyes-Only' needs to tell her that she must give up Ari Haswari."

"Haswari?" Logan breathed, stopping dead in his tracks. jade eyes went wide behind his glasses, and his heart sped up "So he's finally turned openly? I should have known it would be this soon…"

_**TBC**_

**AN: **_Please, if you didn't like this, don't give up on me!! It's really rough for a few chapters, with all that sexual build up. The other pairings appear eventually, I promise!! If you get bored, just please try and hold on until at least the tenth chapter. I would love you forever if you just keep reading, and give this couple a chance. It's so amazing, and if you don't like it just imagine it's an AU Gibbs/Tony…er, which it kind of is, since it's the same actor. But it's still Logan!! I cause I luv Logan! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Tessellation (2/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO (it gets very 'M' later on)  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan travels to NCIS, and helps them in the best way he knows how.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, fluff, a little angst

Prompt: **"The look in your eyes"**

Logan was filled in once Gibbs got them into the dark, screened room that required eye-identification. He peered around, it was familiar but not overly so. He wasn't brought here often, just less than a half dozen times in his entire life. It was usually for something like this, someone still viewed him as a freedom-fighter and wanted to see him and calm down. He was told he had a soothing voice, kind eyes.

Logan mentally shrugged, he couldn't stop what people thought.

He was halfway down the hall of the room, Gibbs at his side and the other three members of the team at his heels, when someone stood from the seats in the center and met him. She smiled, short cropped hair glowing red in the dull light that came from the screens of the room.

"Ms. Shepherd" Logan nodded, though he did not care much for the woman.

"I'm glad you could come, Mr. Cale" Jen replied, a flash of knowing in her eyes "It seems you aren't yet forgotten for your freedom-fighting. People still remember, still care…still look up to you. A friend of mine is over here, she won't speak another word until she sees you."

Logan nodded solemnly, finding the warmth of the Senior Special Agent beside him very comforting. Together, they walked down to the first row of seats, where a nervous young woman sat. Her hands were fiddling with each other in her lap, grime smudged her cheeks, and she was worrying her lower lip. She looked about on the verge of tears, but she held hidden strength…like a house cat, waiting to be taunted before revealing their fangs and teeth.

Logan walked over, painfully kneeling down before her. They locked eyes, and she seemed skeptical.

"Are you…" her accent was thick, and she cleared her throat "Are you 'Eyes-Only'?"

"Yes" Logan replied, removing his glasses and handing them to Gibbs. He took one of the woman's hands, making sure she looked at nothing but his eyes "And you are?"

"Ziva David" the woman replied, recognition dawning on her face "Yes…you are he. You are the last free voice, untouched by persecution."

"Yes, I was once" Logan admitted "But there are many others now. Tell me, what troubles you? Why do you only ask for me?"

"Because I know you will be unbiased" Ziva cast a look at the many agents in the room "Ari Hasawari is my half-brother, and I care for him. But he has done so many horrible things…"

"Family always comes first" Logan chose his words carefully "But Ari is threatening The Peace. There isn't much, but it's there…and he dares to tamper with it. He has caused so much trouble, Ziva, so much pain. Will you let others suffer…just to ease your consciousness?"

Logan tried not to blink as she peered into his face, concentrating and contemplating. She seemed like an intelligent woman, and carried herself well. He hoped he had helped, he hoped he had chosen the right words. If he had fucked this up, Gibbs wouldn't look at him with that approving look.

Logan stood abruptly, putting the heel of his hand into his eyes. Why the hell did he just think that? He had just met this Gibbs, and yet he was seeking his approval? Why was he acting like some freshman with a sick crush on their Chemistry teacher? Sure, the man had saved him from certain rape (maybe even death), but did that mean a bond had formed between them?

No, things like that only happened in movies…and stories.

"Yes, you're right" Ziva muttered, then looked up at him "You're always right, Eyes-Only. I knew the first time I saw your video stream, when you threatened to single-handedly take down those hunters of…well, you know. I look up to you, Eyes-Only. I knew you'd show me the way."

She knelt before him, pressing her forehead into his palm and rattling off in Israeli. He smiled down at her sweetly, indulging her. Gibbs sighed at the display, but merely nodded at Jen across the room. She spoke softly to the rest of the team, and they seemed relieved.

"Stand, Ziva" Logan whispered, pulling the woman to her feet and kissing her hand "You know what to do…what you need to do."

"Yes" Ziva nodded, walking over to the director and standing right in front of her "Jen…I have some information that I think you'll find helpful."

"Let's go to my office" Jenny smiled, glancing over at her Senior agent "Gibbs, _let's go_."

Gibbs stared a moment longer at the 'Eyes-Only' man, then left with the other two.

»*»

Logan sat gingerly on the edge of Gibbs' desk, watching the other members at work. Tony was teasing Kate as she tried to get a name on their Religious perp, he was tossing paper wads into the trash can by McGee's desk. Without Gibbs around, it seemed Tony was no more a few steps below a trained monkey. He was funny, to be sure, but Logan hoped he never ended up like him.

"So, Kate" Logan didn't like the taste of that name on his lips "You really used to protect the president?"

Kate nodded from behind her computer, "Yes. I used to love the job…until Gibbs came, and showed me I could be doing much more productive things. You wouldn't believe how closed-minded those kind of people can be."

Logan smiled secretly, "Maybe I do…"

"So…'Eyes-Only'…" Tony stated, looking the man up and down "Kinda lame."

Logan closed his eyes briefly, "You have to consider the desperation of the times."

"It was only a year ago" Tony scoffed, typing something in rapidly into the computer "You never did tell us who you freed."

Logan winced, "I didn't 'free' them, even now they live in fear. He…_I_ only gave hope, made contacts, provided shelter, got them out of the country safely…anything I could."

"I think 'Eyes-Only' is appropriate, DiNozzo" Gibbs stated, scaring them all a bit. Logan smiled a little as the man approached him, looking him square in the face "You take your best feature, and roll with it."

Logan's eyes hit the floor, trying to fight back the flush creeping up his neck, "Flattery with get you everywhere, Jethro."

Tony scowled at the sight, bringing up something on his computer, "I think you mean 'Special Agent Gibbs', Cale."

"No" Logan gave him a brief glare "I meant what I said, I say what I mean. It's what I do."

Tony smirked as a file appeared on his screen, "I think _this_ is more what you do."

In a flash, the wide screen of the bullpen showed a feed. It was two streams of blue at the top and bottom of the screen (the words "FREEDOM VIDEO BULLETIN" scrolled on them), and there in the middle was a piercing set of jade eyes glare out at them all. His voice, though digitized, rang out.

"_Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is an Eyes-Only streaming freedom video bulletin, and will last exactly sixty-seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, for it is the only free voice in this city_" he spoke with authority, and it made his heart ache "_For I am the only free voice left._"

"Shut it off" Logan demanded, but Tony merely ignored him "I said _shut it off_, DiNozzo!"

Tony leisurely clicked the feed off, and the group was silent. Gibbs eyed the younger man, those strong words echoing in his ears. Such passion, such determination…this man was truly an enigma. He held a certain strength, yet came off vulnerable. Like he needed someone to hold him for a little while, tell him that everything would be ok in the end.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "It takes some balls…to say those kinds of things."

Logan looked over at him, unashamed, "It was needed."

"You did well with David, I'm proud" Gibbs slipped his card into the man's pocket "Keep me informed on your recovery…and if you ever need anything."

Logan couldn't help but play coy, "You're too kind, Jethro."

"That's rich" Tony snorted in disgust "Coming from Leroy Jethro 'The-Second-B-Is-For-Bastard' Gibbs."

"Can it, DiNozzo" Gibbs sent a brief glare at his coworker, then locked back onto those piercing emerald eyes "I look forward to hearing from you, Logan."

Logan pushed away from the desk, taking in the warmth of the older man for a second longer before taking a step back, "And I you, Jethro."

Logan knew his work was done here, so he turned and left.

It wasn't until he was in the elevator that he allowed himself to slump against the wall, a wide smile breaking his face as his heart skipped a few beats.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs…what a man. Tall, handsome, blazing azure eyes, strong jaw, rough voice…Logan was ready to swoon. Logan got his breathing under control, he managed to compose himself before the elevator opened up again.

Yes, he would have to see Senior Special Agent Gibbs again.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Tessellation (3/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan can't stop thinking about a certain Special Agent…what can he do about it?  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: pre-slash, falling-in-love-ness, fluff, OOC-Max, AU

Prompt: **"Opposites Attract"**

"It's a terrible thing…to know what you want, and to know you can't have it at all"  
**---"_The Way She Moves_", Forever the Sickest Kids**

* * *

"What's up with you, Eyes?" Max teased, watching her friend from across the table. Logan glanced up from his laptop, gave her a faint smile, then went back to work. He was entering a code, trying to figure out a specific override for a building. It was difficult, having the use of only one arm. His right arm was still in it's sling, but it was healing fine. Max got up, pushing the laptop out of the way and seating herself in front of him. He gave her a half hearted glare, but merely leant back in his chair and attempted to amuse her.

"Nothing" he replied curtly.

"Eyes, you can't fool me" Max stated, peering at him sternly "What's changed about you? Ever since those CSIS, CSI, NSIC-"

"NCIS" Logan corrected her "Naval Criminal-"

"_Whatever_" she cut him off, glaring "Ever since those NCIS agents saved you and took you away for a day, you've seemed more…out of it."Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses, eyes closed, "Define '_out of it_'?"

"You're smiling to yourself, I've seen you staring at your phone…like your debating calling someone" Max made a face, then smiled "And you were singing this morning."

"Was not!" Logan snapped back childishly, crossing his arms and settling into a pout of sorts.

"Was too" Max's voice said there would be no more argument "You're in love Logan, call her."

"I-"

"No use trying to deny it" Max made a dramatic motion with her hand, then grabbed his cell and hovered it in front of him "Is she an NCIS agent? Have you fallen for a fed?"

Logan couldn't say anything but, "It's a man."

Max's pretty, dark eyes went wide, but she had the courtesy not to make fun of him, "Well, Eyes, you should still call _him_. You're obviously pining after him-"

"I'm not _pining!_" Logan all but shouted, he calmed his voice down to a hiss "Gods, Max, don't even_ say_ things like that."

Max's eyes glowed with knowing, "You love a man, Logan. Mr. Independent-Single-Free-Voice-Don't-Mess-With-Me' is in _love_!"

"You can just rot, Max" Logan snatched up his phone as she started laughing hysterically, glaring at her heatedly. He stood, walking out of the room as she practically writhed on the floor with laughter. He pursed his lips together, retreating into the privacy of his bedroom. He stared down at the phone, quietly sitting down on his bed. He glanced at the card on his bedside table, the one that held Gibbs' number.

Did he dare…? Would the man even want to see him? It had been three weeks without contact, except for a call two days ago from Dr. Mallard that informed him that: no, they hadn't caught Ari yet. Gibbs had said he wanted to hear from him, but did that mean he wanted a call?

Logan was chasing himself in circles over this, what did this man mean to him? Was he really so important? Did he care about him this much in so little time? He couldn't decide if it was more pathetic or sad, but it was unappetizing to say the least. What kind of man was he? Letting himself fall in love so easily after so many years of '_Falling in love is too dangerous in our business, Max._'

But even though he still went out sometimes and played the role as "Eyes-Only", and even though his friends were semi-free (namely Joshua and Alec) he was still fighting to keep all potential children of Manticore free. He still found himself doing mechanics on Max's missions, playing back up, developing strategies for her (and Alec sometimes too.) He still kept his hand in the 'hero' business, but what Gibbs did…it was amazing…

To go through all that death, all those lies and deceit day after day, how did it not turn him to stone or break him psychologically. Logan knew that it was a miracle he himself had stayed sane this long, but what Gibbs did…he could never do. It was a guarantee of death, day in and day out. He went to work every morning, knowing he would encounter a brutal murder…sometimes more than three a day. Men like that were always hardened, leading their teams with an iron fist. But Gibbs had been kind to him, showed him sympathy, even offered him praise.

And those eyes…those brilliant blue eyes that seemed to peel away the calloused layers of his core-bruised soul, the ones that pierced him and ignited heat in his belly. No one had ever turned him on so fast, made him feel things like this. Sure, he had been in love before, but not like _this_…

It was like a physical ache.

»*»

_Logan stood alone in the bullpen, the light absent except for a single lamp on Gibbs' desk. He took in a breath, the cold air reminding him just how alone he was. There was no one…he tried to call for Max, but his throat was dry. Why was he here again? Surely Jen Shepherd hadn't called him back? No…this wasn't real, this couldn't be real, never could such a resonating silence fill a room!_

_Logan turned, a shuffle a shoes against carpet. There, Jethro, standing there. Warmth, joy filled him. He wasn't alone, not anymore. He was there, the man he couldn't banish from his thoughts. Jethro grinned at him, lifting a hand and crooking a finger at him. Logan's body obeyed, he was only a mindless puppet to this man's will. He closed the distance between them, a warm hand ran over his cheek and up into his hair._

"_Logan…" Jethro's voice was low, gravelly "You haven't come back."_

_He couldn't lie to this man, to those eyes, "…I'm afraid…I don't want to be in love, I don't want Max to be right…is she right? Am I in love with you?"_

"_Hush" Jethro brought him in close, bussing rough lips against his smooth cheek "Let me take care of you. It's what you need, isn't it?"_

_Logan floundered, and every cell of him was screaming to run._

"_You have to tell me, Logan" Jethro repeated "I won't force you."_

"_Yes" Logan breathed, melting against the man "Yes…take me, please…"_

_Jethro smirked against his cheek, then seized his lips with his own and took a kiss. Logan moaned at the bliss that washed through him, and he curled his fingers around the other man's arms as Gibbs' fingers tightened in his hair. He was soon pushed forward, and he stumbled a bit._

_The atmosphere changed, it got hotter. Logan kept his eyes clenched shut, even as he felt his clothes melt away. Cloth gave way to muscular triceps, warm beneath his palm and almost rough. A slick tongue invaded his mouth, and he was distracted enough that it didn't bother him when his knees hit something silky. He tried to resist it, but Jethro was larger than him and soon had him flat on his back._

_Logan panted, unable to catch a breath in the thick atmosphere in the room. Everything was like molasses, he felt lazy and stupid. His glasses were gone, but his vision wasn't blurry. Gibbs was naked as well, standing at the bottom of the bed and gazing down at him. He suddenly felt every inch of his nakedness, realizing he was spread out and bare._

"_Jethro-"_

"_Hush, Logan" the man murmured, crawling onto the bed and hovering over his body "I'll take care of you, give you what you need."_

_Jethro bent down, lips just touching…their body heat mingling and igniting…_

Logan jerked suddenly beneath the covers, breath catching violently in the back of his throat. He coughed, eyes fluttering open once before clenching shut. It took several long minutes to get his breath under control, to shake the remnants of the dream. The touch of warm hands on his skin disappeared, the raw taste of the other man on his lips faded…

He was left alone.

"Damn it" Logan sat up, one leg stretched out and the other crooked up. He rested against his thigh, hand rested on his knee. He leant his heated cheek against the back of his hand, staring absently at the blurry image of his bookshelf against the wall. He ignored the throbbing flesh brushing his stomach, he refused to acknowledge that Leroy Jethro Gibbs could turn him on like this.

"I'm acting like a damn teenager" he muttered darkly, trying to banish the image of Gibbs' face from his mind. It failed horribly, he couldn't get those blazing icy eyes and coarse voice. He felt one hand drift down his calf, and a throaty noise escaped him when it enclosed over his turgid flesh…he moaned.

This was going to be a long night if he resisted…

»*»

Logan squirmed nervously on the couch, the remote to the television clutched in his un-maimed hand. His knuckles were bone-white over the device, his eyes locked on the screen. He was still damp from his shower, and he had sworn to himself he would only watch the TV for a moment. But he had flipped to the news on pure instinct, and _this_ story popped up…

Crop circles…discovered by the NCIS agents. Aliens? What the hell?! Logan was on the edge of his seat, watching the feeds carefully. There! Gibbs was among the agents, looking annoyed but concerned. By the end of the story, he found out it was only military helicopters and murder. He sighed in relief, he had been afraid of some kind of invasion. At this point in his life, anything was possible.

But Gibbs…Logan's heart ached at the sight of him. It had been weeks, and he had only met the man once. Maybe Max was right, maybe he should just accept these feelings. He dropped the remote, standing up abruptly. He stomped over to the front door, muttering darkly to himself. Logan scrawled a note awkwardly on the notepad by the door, telling Max where he'd be. He slapped the bright yellow paper on the back of the door, knowing she'd look there. He managed to get his jacket on without too much trouble, leaving his casted arm lay underneath the leather material.

3000 miles to see one man.

Logan paused once before leaving the apartment, "I better know what I'm doing."

_**TBC**_

* * *

AN:

Tessellation:  
_Vi _**fit together exactly: to fit together without leaving any spaces**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Tessellation (4/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan gives into some urges…  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, bossy-Gibbs, slash

Prompt: **"Enigma"**

**AN**: I just realized how horribly I'm AU-ing _Dark Angel_, I'm sorry. Seriously haven't seen it in like five years…so it's like I'm custom-fitting the _Dark Angel_ plot into an _NCIS_ story line. Bear with me: It's like Dark Angel's plot happened a year ago in NCIS time, and the whole thing went down in secret…Logan kind of shipped Max's siblings out of the country for their own safety, so Eyes Only is known very well in Europe/Russian territories.

* * *

Gibbs sat at his desk, glaring at the screen of his computer. Ari Haswari's profile was up on the screen, and it was mocking him. He scowled at it, the dirt bag was still loose. Even with Logan's help and Ziva's input, they still hadn't found him. They had a small team on constant search for him, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't give the case his full attention, not with this whole thing Fornell and the Jane Doe killer. It had been a horrible month, and Ari was still on the loose.

"You look like you could use this."

Gibbs looked up, and he immediately broke into a grin. There were those gorgeous jade eyes, the ones that held so much passion. The man's supple lips were quirked in a smile, and he looked well. He placed a large coffee on the table, the Starbucks label strong in front of his eyes. This man had flown 3000 miles…to see him…why did that thought boost his ego?

"Logan" Gibbs loved the taste of that name on his lips, and he barely managed to maintain a professional composure "You could've called."

"Then I couldn't give you this" Logan stated logically, nodding at the coffee "I wasn't trying to be cute, you really do look like you can use this."

"You don't need to _try_ to be cute" Gibbs was flirting, he knew it, but he took a sip of the coffee and knew he didn't regret it "It's perfect."

"You're lucky then" McGee scoffed from behind the man wearing glasses "If Gibbs doesn't like your coffee, he usually throws it on you."

"Oh, never" Logan teased, not looking away from Gibbs "He's too kind."

Gibbs cleared his throat, signaling McGee to leave, "So…how has your arm been?"

Logan looked down at the appendage in the sling, "It's fine. I've refused the pain meds Dr. Mallard has sent me, but I'm adjusting. In a few weeks, I'll be healed."

"I'm glad" Gibbs stood, coffee clutched in his hand "What brings you here?"

Logan decided to just belt it out, "You, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs raised a brow at the answer, "Really?"

"Well, I, uh…" Logan sputtered, a flush on his cheeks "Not really 'you' per se, but…I thought you'd appreciate a face-to-face rather than a phone call. So, here I am."

"I do, Logan, I'm glad to see your well" Gibbs walked around the desk, reaching into the man's jacket and running the tips of his fingers over the cast gingerly "You should take the pain killers, healing can be a painful process."

Logan sighed out shakily, "I can take it."

"Oh Logan" Jethro's eyes flashed something dark, knuckles brushing his chest "I'm sure that's not all you can take."

Before another word could be spoken, Tony came up on them.

"Boss" Tony stated "I've got a short list of names, I'm going to go check it out. Are you coming?"

Logan looked up into those dark sapphire eyes, "Go, Jethro. I just wanted to stop by…see you…I'll go, I'll see you soon ok?"

Gibbs gave Tony his patented stare, that is until the younger man nodded curtly and ran off to the elevator, "Ignore him, Logan."

"No, it's ok" Logan was already halfway to the elevator "I'll go, I'm bugging you."

"Logan-"

"No, I don't want to keep you from your work" Logan knew his voice had increased in tempo, but how could he stay so clam when his heart was fluttering so madly in his chest? "I'm expected, anyway. Later, then. I'm sorry to bother you, I shouldn't have come. This was just a inane whim-"

"Logan!" Gibbs did what came naturally, he reached up and smacked the man upside the head. Logan's eyes bugged, his mouth dropped open in shock and all he could do was _stare_ at the man. He brought a hand up, touching the slightly tender spot and just _God-smacked_.

"Bastard!" was Logan's immediate response, blushing fiercely.

"That's me" Gibbs rolled off the insult, he had heard better from worse people "Logan, don't apologize…it's a sign of weakness."

"You…I…" the brunette scowled "What gives you the _right_?"

"Don't disappear on me like that again, Logan" Gibbs' voice held a tone of command "I was…concerned for you. Just…I want to hear from you within the week, understand?"

Logan wasn't sure to make of the sudden aggressive nature, but it just put it down to stress combined with the man's natural attitude. He knew he should be angered, upset, indignant, but something in him was soothed by the man's sudden command. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. He knew right then and there he really did care -even _love_- this man. With anyone else, Logan would have decked them and shoved them on their asses. But with Gibbs…

To be honest, it kind of turned him on.

"This week it is" Logan slowly retreated, nodding slowly "Later then."

Gibbs grinned at the reaction, "Good."

»*»

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Logan got the news through word of mouth from Alec, and he immediately sent himself into a fit. Apparently Dr. Mallard had been captured by a killer of some sort…the kind, talkative doctor that had developed a soft spot in his heart since they had met years ago. He ran to the phone as soon as Alec left, dialing the number he had come to memorize from staring at the card so long.

"_Gibbs_."

"Jethro!" Logan breathed in relief, the man sounded relatively calm "Are you ok? Is Dr. Mallard ok? Did you catch the guy? Tell me you didn't kill him, Jethro-"

"_Who I kill Logan is of no concern of yours_" but Gibbs sounded clearly amused, and he moved to a safer location (behind the staircase behind the stairs) "_You lied to me. I clearly said within the week._"

"What?" Logan realized he had lied, he clenched his eyes shut and bit the bullet "I-I'm sorry, Jethro. I should have called, but I was busy. I didn't want to bother you, but I just heard from the street that Dr. Mallard was kidnapped. Is he ok?""_Palmer's shaken up, but Duck's fine_" Gibbs replied, and the brunette could hear the smirk in his voice "_You were worried about me_."

"I was not!" Logan snapped, then stopped when it dawned on him what was going on "Jethro, you bring out the worst in me…I must sound so childish, but believe me: It's just you."

"_I'm flattered Logan_" Gibbs teased "_How's your arm?"_

Logan glanced down at his arm, still held immobile in the sling, "I can move my fingers without pain, but I can't try much more with this sling on."

"_It's there for a reason_" Gibbs' voice hardened "_Come back to Washington_."

"What?" the brunette scoffed "Jethro, I'm not-"

"_Come. Back._" Jethro stated, leaving no room for debate "_With the work you do, you'll hurt yourself twice as bad. Get over here, let Ducky check you out. I want to see you in person…when was the last you ate?_"

Logan sputtered helplessly, "W-When was the last time _you_ ate?"

"_This isn't about me, Logan, so shut up_" Gibbs snapped "_Now get your ass on the next plane. I expect you tomorrow morning._"

"Special Agent Gibbs" Logan snapped "Don't think you can push me around like one of your team mates. I'm a full-grown man with responsibilities, I can certainly take care of my broken arm by myself without the help of a man I _just_ met."

Gibbs seemed unfazed, "_Tomorrow morning, come by the office. Bring coffee…then I'll take it from there_."

The younger man tried to stop it, "But-"

Two words were barked before the line went dead, "_Bring. Coffee._"

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Tessellation (5/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairing**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan goes back to NCIS, and gets an offer he just can't refuse.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, fluff, humor, slash

Prompt: **"Switching Places"**

**AN**: Yes, I used a Twilight quote, shut up. I was dragged to the movie, and the quote stuck

**~Next Morning~**

Logan didn't know how, but he found himself back in the bullpen. His arm was still semi-broken, but his free hand was clutching a cup of steaming coffee. Kate and McGee looked up from their desks, and Kate looked smug, but neither said a word. Gibbs descended from the stairs, but froze mid-step when his eyes fell on the brunette.

Logan smiled hesitantly, holding up the coffee like a peace offering.

"You showed up" Jethro stated informally, taking the coffee from the younger man's grip. He continued past the brunette, and Logan just had to follow.

Logan decided to be just as flippant, "You never say 'hi' to me."

Gibbs stepped didn't falter, though his nose scrunched, "Uh, hi."

Logan smiled in silent triumph, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Gibbs kept walking, and the brunette found himself led into the elevator. Logan just followed suit, soon finding himself watching the bullpen and the rest of the floor disappear behind steel doors. Logan opened his mouth to comment, but decided against it by the steely look of the other. It was halfway down when Gibbs stepped forward, pushing the emergency stop button.

Logan tensed up, eyes immediately locking on the ceiling. In all his situations with Max, he was scared that ninja warriors would fall from the ceiling or some kind of android was going to rip apart the doors. But what happened was beyond anything he could have dreamed up.

Jethro turned and pinned him against the wall, resting both hands on either side of his head and leaning in. Logan's breath hitched, and he could only stare into those piercing eyes and pray he didn't drown.

"Your bruises are gone" Jethro pointed out, eyes darting over the younger man's face "No scars…how's your ribs?"

Without asking permission, Gibbs dropped one hand form the wall and ran it along the hem of the younger man's navy-colored long sleeved shirt. Logan gasped, but didn't look or pull away when calloused fingertips skidded up his belly and pushed at his ribs. The farther his hand went, the farther the shirt rucked up. Gibbs' glanced down at his stomach, causing Logan to blush.

"There's still some discoloration" Jethro observed off-handedly, but his touch just below the brunette's pec was far from it "They don't hurt, do they?'

"No" Logan replied truthfully, melting beneath the touch "It doesn't hurt."

Jethro's fingers drifted out from under his shirt, but his palm still rested on his jean clad hip. The air between them was heated, his lips ached to kiss the firm mouth hovering in front of him. It was torture, pure and simple, to have the object of his dreams so close yet so untouchable. Maybe if he could move away, the spell would fade. The dim lights couldn't of helped hide the lust he knew was in his own eyes, couldn't shield the other man from seeing the longing on his face.

But what was he really longing for? Heartbreak? Sex?

…love?

"Forget the hotels around here, they suck anyways" Jethro stated suddenly, nearly making him jump "Come stay with me."

"I couldn't" Logan hated how helpless he sounded, bottle green eyes locked on the older man's mouth "It…it just wouldn't be proper."

"Screw proper" Gibbs' voice was a near growl, and his grip tightened on the brunette's hips "I want to make sure you're safe, and there's always a possibility your involvement could leak. Ari'll come after you, he'll come after 'Eyes-Only'."

Logan averted his eyes, watching their distorted reflections in the steel doors, "I…never thought of that."

"Glad _I_ did" Jethro muttered "I'll take you there, get you a spare key, then you're going to sleep. When was the last time you ate?"

"I'm not a child" Logan couldn't look the other man in the eye "I can take care of myself! Ow!"

Logan's head whipped around, he glowered at the man who had just smacked him upside the head with a hand that had been resting almost tentatively on his hips a few seconds ago. Jethro looked satisfied with himself, and he raised a brow at the younger man's shocked face. It was a silent dare to say something, _anything_…to try and push him.

Logan deflated under the look, and he could only slump against the wall and mentally pout (cause to do it physically would probably only make the man smugger.)

"I ate yesterday morning" Logan admitted, glancing up into azure eyes briefly "Max keeps me busy."

"I'm sure she does" Gibbs stepped away, picking up his coffee from where he had set it on the floor. He pushed the release, and the elevator lit up and started moving again. Logan struggled to keep his legs from giving out beneath him, but the older man looked calm…like he did this kind of thing all the time.

Oh God…did Jethro do this with everyone?

Logan couldn't stop himself, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you, Logan" Gibbs drawled, not even sparing a glance at the man "And I don't like a lot of people. Plus, I want you alive and kicking at the end of this."

»*»

"Oh my God!"

Logan was all but welded to his seat, glasses on the floor of the car and eyes wide open. His chest heaved, his heart pounded, he was ready to keel over of a heart attack any moment. And Gibbs was laughing -_laughing!_- as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seat belt.

"What'd you think?"

Logan glowered at the older man, "I must've missed the apocalypse, cause you were driving like we had demons from hell on our tails!"

"You know, a lot of people hate my driving" Jethro stated, looking at him almost fondly as the man bent and picked up his glasses "But none have put it in a quite so poetic way."

Logan reluctantly removed his seatbelt, "You're insane…to drive like _that_, you must be suicidal."

Gibbs grinned, "Only in the mornings."

Logan was hesitant about entering the man's home, but the solid hand on his forearm wouldn't let him run. They made it out of the car and to the front step before Logan felt the urge to bolt again, but the man again didn't let him. Gibbs unlocked the door, then shoved him through. Logan stumbled a bit, but regained his footing easily enough. He pushed up his glasses, peering at his new surroundings. If he though the outside of the house was nice, the inside was just as good. It was rather plain, but there was lots of space and it was pretty 'lived in'…homey.

Logan was put at ease.

Jethro soon came back in, carrying the black duffle bag he had packed (just in case his stay was longer, not out of hope or anything.) The older man immediately set off down the hall, and the brunette followed him. Logan soon found himself in a generous guest room, his bag set at the foot of the bed.

"It's your room while you stay" Gibbs gestured to the room around them "Stumble around and you'll find the bathroom. You've got my cell number, I'll be at work. Worse case scenario, call Duck."

Jethro almost left, but Logan seized the man's forearm when he passed.

"Wait, Jethro" Logan wasn't sure what he wanted to say, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind "What am I supposed to _do_ here? This is your home, you can't trust me-"

"_That's_ where your wrong" Gibbs cut him off, resting his hand on the other man's "I _do_ trust you…and I've got nothing to hide. Eat, shower…just _rest_, Logan. I'm keeping you here for some time, you might as well get comfortable."

Before Logan could protest, the man was gone. He was left alone in Leroy Jethro 'The Second-B-Is-For-Bastard' Gibbs' home.

…how the hell?

»*»

Logan washed out his toothbrush, hesitantly setting it on the counter next to a dark red one. He rinsed out his mouth, then lifted his head and looking into the mirror. Gibbs was right, he looked like hell…dark circles under his eyes, and the white area around those eyes were a tad bloodshot. He hadn't slept more than three hours every night for about two weeks, and his body was really feeling it.

He had unpacked his bag, changed his clothes, changed his bandage (his arm still looked pretty bad), brushed his teeth, and he was still hesitant about being in a stranger's home. He left the bathroom, stomach growling. He drifted into the kitchen, absently opening every cabinet and taking note where everything was. He fixed himself a sandwich from the chicken he found in the fridge, but didn't dare touch anything else. He noted that Gibbs had nothing but beer in the fridge…maybe the man had a case of pop around in a basement? A cellar, perhaps?

Slim chance…but still a chance. Logan made his way carefully through the house. He found a closet, a bare room, another closet, and an opening to the attic before he came across somewhere he wasn't sure he was aloud to be. He had opened the door carefully, but got a full view of Gibbs' room. Logan flushed full out when his eyes fell on the bed, and he almost choked.

"This is insane" Logan muttered, pushing up his glasses "I'm acting like a teenager…it's just a bed."

But he could picture himself _on_ that bed. Stretched out, naked and grinning. Gibbs above him, kissing at his collarbone or trailing a hand down his inner thigh. Logan swore for a second he saw that image, two men creasing the blanket and rolling around naked.

Logan shook his head, practically slamming the door shut before hurrying to the last door. When he opened it, he found it revealed a staircase leading down. He smirked to himself, then cast a last glare at Gibbs' bedroom…which seemed to mock him. He stuck out his tongue at it, then 'har-umph'd before proceeding down the stairs.

He got to the bottom when he looked over, gasping hoarsely. There, right in the middle of the room, laid the ribs of a boat. The very middle was lined with wood, but otherwise it was a skeleton. Logan raked his eyes over the scene, noting the radio in the corner and the large workbench that dominated the side wall. He hesitantly continued, his bare feet picking up saw dust…he didn't care.

"Jethro, you are a complex man" Logan breathed, reaching out and touching a rib of the boat. The wood was silky smooth ad cool to the touch, amazing. Had the man built this all himself? Better yet, how was he going to get it out of the basement? Logan looked over the flat board inside the boat, lying flat at it's base to allow work from the inside.

Logan yawned to himself, and he realized how much he needed a nap. Something about this boat called to him, a serenity of sorts. He squeezed between the ribs, his lean from allowing him easy access. He spread out beneath the wooden arches, folding his hands behind his head and gazing up at the ceiling. It was extremely intimate, to be underneath something Gibbs had built with his own hands.

Before Logan knew it, his breathing had evened out and his eyes had drifted shut…

»*»

A few hours later, Gibbs opened the door to his home and stepped inside. The door was locked behind him, and he kicked off his shoes and threw off his coat. He wanted nothing more than to turn on the radio and work on his boat for a little while, get away from it all. His cellphone was discarded on the kitchen counter, then he drifted to his room and changed into something more comfortable.

Dressed down, Gibbs headed into the basement. He went straight for the radio, adjusting the dial to what sounded like a hockey game.

"Beggars can't be choosers" he muttered, flipping on the single bulb above his work desk. He picked up his medium sander block, then pursed his lips and changed for a smaller one. Fine details tonight, nothing too strenuous. He turned to the boat, admiring the top of it and slowly going down. There was a spot, midway through. He stepped up, placing the sander block right on the spot and beginning the rhythm. Up, down, circle, up, cock the block, back down, circle…up, down, circle, cock the block back and…

"What the hell?" Jethro's brow creased, gazing down at the young man sleeping below his boat. Logan was stretched out below the ribs, sleeping peacefully in a soft grey t-shirt and a pair of plaid sleeping pants. His face was relaxed, his glasses still perched on the bridge of his nose, and his hands were folded underneath his head. Gibbs opened his mouth to comment, but decided against it.

Seeing Logan sleeping there beneath a structure he himself built, well…it was almost domestic. And the younger man looked so relaxed, he couldn't bring it upon himself to wake him. Instead, he continued with his sanding, working out the rough spots on the single rib at the man's feet. It was…soothing, almost, to have Logan there with him. The brunette's even breaths eased his own tensions, seeing him so calm…it did his heart good.

Gibbs couldn't believe what this man did to him.

"Jethro" Logan murmured, eyes fluttering briefly behind his glasses. A rough sound caressed his senses, like something being worn down. He clenched his eye shut, then shifted and realized where he was. Logan's eyes snapped open, and he looked around in confusion and surprise.

"There you are" Jethro nearly cooed, grinning "How was you nap?"

Logan sputtered, "J-Jethro? I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No" the older man held up a hand, silencing the other instantly "I don't mind. You were tired…but why down here?"

The brunette couldn't lie, he sat up inside the ribs and looked the man straight in the eyes, "I felt safer down here."

Jethro sighed, "Logan, there's nothing to be afraid of upstairs."

Logan pursed his lips, "Right before you found me at my home, before those men attacked me…I had laid down on my couch for a nap. There was nothing to be afraid _there_, either."

Gibbs nodded in understanding, turning back to the rib of the boat and placing the block sander on the table and returning with a knife. He started to cut out a knot in the wood, letting his mind wander. He didn't know much about Logan, other than he had been some kind of hero/freedom fighter some time in the past and wasn't in much favor with the government. Jen hadn't mentioned much, other than that his consultation with NCIS was to remain confidential.

So, technically, if his ID was given out he could be arrested for being Eyes-Only.

"One day…" Jethro stated gently "We're going to have a long talk about who you are."

Logan blanched, but retorted without hesitation, "Only if I get to learn a little about you as well, Jethro."

"Alright then" Jethro met their eyes "It's a date, Kitten."

Beneath the dim light, Gibbs noted how pretty Logan was when he blushed.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Tessellation (6/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairing**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan meets Abby, and finds something useful to do with his time.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, bonding, code-breaking

Prompt: **"So many things to do today and not enough time to do them"**

Two days after being clammed up in Gibbs' home, Logan decided to tag along with the man to work. Basically, Jethro told him to stay out of trouble and gave him his own personal pass. Jethro informed him that if anyone gave him any trouble, to flash this pass and he would be fine. Logan had hovered around the bullpen for awhile, then the team was called out and he was left alone.

Logan decided to check out the NCIS forensics lab.

The lab was bright and clean, a perfect work environment. _"Woah Oh! (Me vs. Everyone)_" by Forever the Sickest Kids was pounding out of the stereo system across the lab, and a dark head was bobbing up and down behind a computer. He ventured further inside, ducking behind the desk and machines so as not to be seen. He carefully peered around a large white machine, trying to get a better look at the woman.

She was gorgeous, deep red lips and pure white skin…long black hair put up into two separate braids. She had on a bulky, stark white lab coat that clashed with the rest of her clothes. She had on a deep, blood silk corset with a fishnet shirt beneath…along with a lacy black skirt that brushed her knees. Large, black combat boots were on her feet, chains on her hips. Her eyes were kohl-lined and expressive…

"Who are you?" the woman turned towards him, voice pleasant but curious.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude" Logan fished Gibbs' identity badge out of his pocket, flashing it "I'm Logan, I'm a guest of Jethro Gibbs. Jethro's asked me to hang around, stay out of trouble."

"You're a _guest_ of Gibbs?" her brow creased "That's hinky. Gibbs doesn't get a lot of visitors."

Logan snorted, "I can understand. He ordered me back here, just to keep an eye on me."

Her eyes strayed to his arm, "Whoa. What happened to you?"

On instinct, Logan glanced down at his immobile limb, "I got the hell beat out of me. Jethro saved me from a rather unsatisfying and altogether unsavory fate."

Something lit up in her eyes, "The broken arm…the vocabulary, the mannerisms, the _glasses_…You're _that_ Logan Cale! You're Eyes-Only! Oh my God!"

She pounced on him, mindful of his arm. Logan grunted as she threw her entire weight into a friendly bear hug, placing a loud kiss on her cheek. He blushed, and when she pulled away she was wearing a 100-watt smile. He gaped at her, completely confused. Did this woman have him confused with someone else? And, damn, she was _tall_ in those chunky boots!

"I'm sorry" Logan cleared his throat "I think you have me confused-"

"No, no!" she assured him, stepping back and gesturing to herself "I'm Abby Scuito. Gibbs has told me all about you, what happened to you at least. He also told me he found you napping under his boat…" Abby's grin turned feral "Naughty boy."

Logan flushed, "It was an accident…I hadn't meant to fall asleep."

Abby slapped his uninjured shoulder playfully, "Gibbs was right, you _are_ cute!"

"Jethro said that?" the brunette felt a warmth bloom in his chest at the idea.

Abby beamed, "And you call him _Jethro_. That's so precious…"

Logan pursed his lips, "You're very strange, Miss. Scuito."

"No! Bad Logan!" Abby pointed a finger at him accusingly "Don't call me 'Miss. Scuito' and don't call me 'Abigall'. It's Abby…but for my close, personal friends…it's Abs. You, Precious, can call me Abs."

Logan blinked dully at being called 'Precious', but soon found his good arm looped with hers and being walked over to her desk.

"So…where do you come from? And…where are you going?" Abby quoted _Alice in Wonderland_, then grinned at him "Actually, where are you staying?"

He bit his lower lip, "With…a friend."

Abby pouted, "That was a test. Don't lie to me, Precious. You're staying with Gibbs, I know. But I'll give you a pass, but only because you want to protect him. He doesn't go out on a limb for just anyone, you know. So, did you get a good look at his boat before you fell asleep?"

Logan smiled brilliantly, "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is" she smiled. The two settled into an easy rhythm, discussing everything from Jethro's strange behaviors to their favorite novels.

They had a heated debate on the 'vampire offspring' theory. Logan siding on the 'they died with living seed means they can have only one child' side, while Abby went all scientific and pointed out that eventually the sperm would die. Logan won the entire thing by cheating, he stated that having sex with a human would be too much of a temptation for a vampire and it would give in and just kill the human (gender unspecified.)

Before long it had been two hours and Abby hadn't gotten a lick of work done.

"Uh-oh" Abby grabbed an index card, scribbling down a few things before slipping it into the man's back pocket "Take this. It's my address, cell, and e-mail. I want to keep in touch, I'm not going to lose you over a small thing like distance. How long will you be here in DC?"

Logan shrugged, "As long as Jethro wants."

"Good answer, Logan."

Abby and Logan both jumped turning in unison and spotting Gibbs as he walked into the lab. He was carrying a Caff-Pow, and he set it down on the desk. He looked the two over with a critical eye, glaring particularly hard at Abby.

"I believe you are supposed to have news for me, not playing with Logan" Gibbs stated, she pouted under his look "You have _one_ hour to have something for me, that's it."

"Yes sir" she saluted him, noting the possessive look he gave Logan "See me again soon, Precious."

Abby touched his arm briefly, then went back to work. Logan found himself seized by his good arm, then dragged to the elevator. The ride was silent, and before he knew it he was in the bullpen. Gibbs dragged him to his desk, setting him down in the chair. Logan raised a brow at this, but a file was set down in front of him so he shut up.

"We've got a serial killer here, Logan" Jethro stated seriously, leaning close to the younger man "He's killed four young men already, all Petty Officers. There's no connection, but he's broadcasting his kills."

Logan was afraid to ask, "How?"

"Coded. E-mail." Gibbs spat the words, flipping open the case file and exposing cryptic printouts "You're damn smart, Logan, I can already tell. My team and I are going straight out to another body…I want to know if you can break this."

Logan bloomed under the man's confidence, "I can sure as hell try."

Jethro grinned, cupping the side of the brunette's face, "That's my boy. Thanks, Kitten."

Jethro's fingers lingered longer than necessary, the warmth of his palm staining the younger man's cheek and jaw. Calloused fingertips trailed down Logan's cheek, over his chin…a warm thumb tracing the line of his lower lip…Logan wanted nothing more than to kiss and be kissed in that moment, his heart pounding in his chest for nothing else than to taste the man's mouth. The need was strong…too strong, it scared him. But what was life without a little excitement?

A little taste of poison…

And then Gibbs was gone, grabbing his NCIS cap and jacket before heading to the elevators again. This time he was met with Tony, who was looking extremely shocked. When he didn't break out of his shock right away, Gibbs smacked him upside the head before dragging his ass into the elevator. Logan stared after them dumbly, then shook it of and took a look at the emails.

Before he could get a proper look, Jennifer Shepherd appeared in front of him.

"Madame Director" he nodded to her politely.

"Hello, Eyes-Only" she leant forward on the desk (he twitched at the name), smile tight and expression one of annoyance "Not that we don't appreciate what you've done for us, but why are you here?"

"Helping" he replied curtly, glancing down at the coded email "Jethro asked me to look over these, I intend to do so."

"Really? _Jethro_ asked you?" Jen's smile was as sickly as molasses, and her tone was clearly mocking "That's strange. He has a full team, yet he has seemed to have hired you."

Logan was getting short-tempered, "I'm just a consult."

"Your arm still looks weeks away from a full heal" Jen didn't even glance down at his cast "Be careful."

Then she left, leaving him gaping and dumbfounded. Did the Director of NCIS just _threaten_ him?

Why did he keep getting himself into these situations?

»*»

An hour and a half later, Logan was sure he had broke it. He was just about to call Gibbs when the elevator opened, revealing the team (minus Kate for some reason.) Gibbs led them to the bullpen, and the boys went to their respective desks. He got a curious look as they settled in. Gibbs came towards him, holding a large Caff-Pow in his hands.

"Jethro-"

"In a minute, Logan" Jethro shut and locked his gun in his desk "I've got to make a trip to the lab."

And then Gibbs was going back down the elevator. Logan deflated, then decided to prepare a presentation on his computer. As he was entering all the data, he was hyper aware of two sets of eyes on him. Of course, it had been like this all day. Every time someone would pass, they would double-take at him and nearly stumble. One person had even been bold enough to ask if Gibbs had been fired, but he had been dismissed.

Logan was halfway through the code when he had enough, "Can I help you two?"

"You're in Gibbs's chair" Tony pointed out.

"The proper grammar would just be 'Gibbs' chair' " Logan countered, then glanced at him "And yes."

"You can't be in his chair, at his desk, on his _computer_" Tony spouted, gesturing "And…and he can't be _ok_ with it!"

Logan flashed him a sly smile, "He is."

McGee shook his surprise off, "Uh…Mr. Cale, do you need help typing that up?"

"No, I'm pretty good one-handed" Logan shrugged, his smile was more sincere when he turned it on the man "But thank you, Tim."

McGee smiled back shyly, and the brunette was sure they would get along just fine.

"Bet you are" Tony muttered darkly.

"There" Logan finished up the slides for the large screen between the other two men's desks. He saved it, then stood and stretched. "Damn…I shouldn't have sat like that for so long."

Gibbs appeared out of the elevator, looking pleased.

"You're not scowling, Jethro" Logan smiled at the man "Abby must've had something interesting."

"DNA" Gibbs replied curtly, but not wholly unpleasant "We just need someone to compare it too. Tell me you can top her, Logan."

"I don't know, she is quite the Dom" Logan teased, but ducked out of the man's way before he could be slapped "I've cracked the code, Jethro. I'm lucky, I've done this before. Tony, the remote if you please?"

Tony clutched the remote tighter, glaring.

Logan glared, "Hand it over."

Tony just pursed his lips, "No way. I'm the Special Agent here. You're just-"

"If you finish that sentence DiNozzo, it'll be your last for a while" Gibbs growled, cutting the younger man off. Tony handed over the remote, and Logan didn't bother to even look at him. The brunette clicked on the screen, showing the document he had typed up:

_R F S * 4 ~ O A 9 $ D + X 7 1 2 6 E J Q 5 ^ 3 T  
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z_

"This is the code?" McGee sounded awed, but unsure.

"It was a homemade code" Logan tried to sound sympathetic "It's why your computer couldn't crack it…it's never been used before. This man isn't a professional, but he knows what he's doing. He made everything completely random, no rhythm or rhyme…I had to go by the dates, and eliminate from there. I mean, there are only 26 letters in the alphabet, after all. Ours, America's, not anyone else's."

Logan cut off his ramble when Gibbs glared at him, he clicked the remote and the next slide came up.

"It clearly states here" Logan gestured towards the screen "You can see I translated it below. *_October 2, Aaron Burkley looks really good right now. He's so clueless, it's pathetic really. They don't suspect a thing, even if they can read this. Three days from now, I'll corner him just behind the library and gut him. Poor boy…I can't wait_.* Basically he was telling the who and where of his next kill, which was your last Petty Officer I'm afraid. Now, with this new e-mail, the one we've been anticipating…"

Logan clicked the screen, it came up.

"*_November 3, I've found the next one. A young man, by the name of Adam Phillips, is stuck in a lab in WC. He's perfect, he looks a little like Aaron. Even the shade of his hair reminds me of Hannah…and she was so nice at the end. I'm going to get him, he has this weekend off. I'll pose as lawyer delivering a subpoena, even if he doesn't believe me his curiosity will get the better of him. He's mine_*" Logan looked over at the grinning older man "Send a team after this 'Adam Phillips', and you'll catch your man. Of course, the kill states it won't be for-"

"Three days, we heard you" Tony bit off "I could've figured out that code, Boss."

"Maybe not, DiNozzo" Gibbs eyes never left the younger man, who flushed under the appraisal in those icy blue orbs "Maybe Logan's just that good."

"Food's here!" Kate emerged from the elevator, carrying a large bag of Chinese food. She smiled at them all, giving a wink at Logan, before setting the food down on her desk and eyeing the screen. "So, Logan, this is it? You cracked it?"

Logan merely nodded, smiling slightly at her.

Kate came over and punched him on the good arm, "Good job! Three days, we'll have him."

"The waiting game isn't really a favorite of Jethro's" Logan teased as the older man rifled through the containers of food "I'm sure you'll get him before then, if he has anything to say about it."

Logan merely sat down at Jethro's desk again, wondering what he was supposed to do. He threw the remote at Tony, who caught it gracelessly and glared. As the team got their food, Tony and McGee started filling Gibbs in on the background of the body they had just picked up, a rather gruesome past. Logan took off his glasses, setting them on the desk and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Eat."

The command was simple, Logan looked up to see Jethro sitting on his desk. He was paying full attention to Tony as he was speaking, but he set a carton of sweat and sour shrimp right in front of the other man. Logan drooled, silently begging with his eyes that it was his to eat. Gibbs laid the chopsticks down on the container, then subtly scooted it towards him.

"Thanks Jethro" Logan whispered softly, accepting the gift. He ripped into the container, devouring it with a fury and trying not to moan. He missed Gibbs' smug look, and Tony's glare. He also missed Kate's sly smile, and the way she was texting Abby subtly by her side on her Blackberry.

Yeah, he was oblivious and happy…for now.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Tessellation (7/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairing**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: The boys share an intimate moment, then Ari makes an appearance.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, fluff, back-story on characters, violence

Prompt: **"Last Dance"**

**AN**: Don't bash me, but I put the final scene of _Sweeney Todd_ into the chapter. It inspired the entire scene, and I had to establish a relationship between Ari and Logan

**

* * *

Jethro stirred, something warm and sweet caressing his senses. He made a small noise, forcing himself awake enough to open his eyes. The clock read only 6:14 AM…about twenty minutes or so until his alarm went off. He might as well got up now, at least with the smell of sausage teasing his nose. Gibbs reached out, clicked off his alarm, then kicked off his covers. He threw his legs out over the side of the bed, yawning deeply before shaking himself. He got up, padding across the floor to his dresser.**

He pulled on a pair of old sweats and an A-shirt, then headed to the kitchen.

What greeted him was a something he'd thought he'd never see in his kitchen. There was a young man cooking breakfast for him, a man with light brown hair and light scruff on his cheeks. A man with plaid sleeping pants and a worn, discolored red shirt. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed as well, and Jethro couldn't help but wonder if his skin was still sleep-warm. He shoved away all those inappropriate thoughts, but a few still lingered.

He couldn't deny he was attracted to Logan, he didn't want to. This was a man who knew what a bastard he could be, but still looked him in the eye. Logan was sweet, funny, and he had a habit of putting a poetic flare on his words. He had never felt such a pull to a person before, let alone a man. Sure, there had been male lovers in his past, but nothing severe enough for more than a few weeks. And all those men had been red heads, and he hadn't seen any of them again.

Well, except for Horatio Caine…now _there_ was a man he had grown attached to. They had parted on good, mutual terms, and even resourced the other. But Horatio had completely moved on, hooking up with a marine up in New York. Both were CSI Directors, they knew each other's needs. Jethro had seen them together, they practically glowed when they looked into each other's eyes.

Yes, red heads were fun, but Logan was something different all together.

"Hey" he spoke softly, he didn't want to send the young man into shock.

Logan didn't even tense, "Hey Jethro. I thought you'd like a proper send-off today."

Jethro made his way over to the coffee pot, "Not coming along today?"

"I…" Logan idly flipped the sausage patties, recalling Jen's words and look "I don't believe the Director likes me there, and I don't wish to make her uncomfortable."

"I don't _care_ if Jen cares" Jethro poured himself a mug "But, whatever you want. Do you need help with any of that?"

Logan couldn't find it in himself to say no, "Yes, actually. Stir the gravy for me, will you? The biscuits are almost done."

"I'm impressed" Jethro eased next to the man, doing as instructed "You went all out."

Logan blushed darkly, and Gibbs realized the man didn't have his glasses on, "You need something more substantial in your stomach, something _other _than coffee. Your job is difficult enough, Jet, you don't need to make it harder."

Gibbs opened his mouth to retort, then froze and his brow creased, "Logan…did you just call me 'Jet'?'

"What?" Logan looked up, a mixture of shock and horror on his face "I…I'm so sorry, Jethro. I slipped, you must hate it. I didn't mean any kind of disrespect-"

"Logan" Gibbs cut him off sharply, and the younger dropped his eyes. Jethro reached out, curled his knuckles below the man's jaw and brought those lovely bottle green eyes up to lock with his own. Logan swallowed thickly, but didn't say a word. "I don't mind, really. I like how the name sounds on your lips. You can call me whatever you wish…as long as I can keep calling you Kitten. Deal?"

"Yes."

Logan gave a grateful smile, the young man had thought he'd crossed a line. Before another word was uttered, the oven went off. His hand dropped from Logan's cheek, and the brunette gestured for him to take over. So Gibbs opened the oven and removed the tray of biscuits as Logan ladled the gravy onto two plates. Burners were turned off, then sausage was plated as well.

Gibbs stood by the oven, idly placing biscuits onto a large plate but is eyes and attention were on the younger man. Logan managed everything well, two cups of coffee and two plates on the table.

"Jethro?" Logan held out a hand, indicating he was ready for the biscuits. The older man handed them over with a quirk of his lips, and the slighter accepted. But Logan didn't realize that a drying cloth had fallen off the oven handle, and that it was beneath the heel of his socked feet. He made a sharp turn towards the table, and lost his balance. If it wasn't for Gibbs' trained Marine reflexes, all would have been destroyed.

But Jethro was quick, he wrapped an arm around Logan's waist, causing the younger man to let out a deep huff of air. He managed to get his free hand just around the plate, taking it by the momentum to set it on the floor unharmed.

But Logan had panicked, as most civilians do, and managed to make it worse. He twisted into the older man's grip, clinging onto his shoulders and bringing them both to the ground. Logan cried out softly as his back hit the floor, but his left arm was useless to stop his fall.

In the end, after the momentum left them, they found themselves in quite the compromising position. Logan was flat on the floor, blinking up at the older man. Gibbs was on his hands and knees above him, a look on his face that told the other he was wondering how the hell they got here in the first place.

Gibbs was looking down at him on an angle, for one hand was braced palm-flat on the floor while the other was curled into a loose fist so the line of his forearm took most of his weight. Their chests and stomachs brushed lightly, the air between them heating until it stifled them.

Logan's hand was still clutched in a vice in Gibbs' shirt, so he slowly released him. Bottle green eyes flickered from ice-blue orbs to the pink flash of tongue against firm lips.

"Sorry" Logan whispered, cheeks flushed.

Jethro dripped down a bit, their lips nearly brushing, "Don't be."

Logan's chest heaved at this, their chests pressing firmly for a moment. They both savored the contact, but Jethro just had to take that extra bit. He didn't dare steal a kiss, but he did let his lips trail down the man's jaw. Logan made a breathy sound when his lips settled on the receptive skin just below his ear, and the older man managed to get a single lick -one taste- of warm, nearly salty skin. This broke a soft, needy sound from the other. Then he pulled away, afraid his control would break.

Jethro stood, offering a hand, "Come on, before it gets cold."

Logan nodded, still too shocked to speak as he took the man's hand and stood. Gibbs leant down, snatching up the biscuits. They settled in for breakfast, one flushed and the other too calm. This was it, their mutual attraction had been established. Now, the question was…

Would they dance…or play the waiting game?

Logan glanced at the other man, noting how he wasn't looking up from his food.

Damn, he hated the waiting game.

»*»

**~Next Day~**

Logan entered Autopsy, spotting only Palmer, "Hey."

Jimmy looked up, smiling hesitantly, "Oh…hello, Mr. Cale."

Logan saw how injured the younger man looked, so he sighed and pushed up his glasses up with his unmaimed arm. Actually, his arm had felt pretty good today, so he had taken it out of the sling. His shoulder wasn't protesting, but he wasn't about to press his luck…so he left the black cast on.

"Palmer…_Jimmy_" Logan's heartstrings tugged as he saw the simple pleasure on the younger man's face, just at the sound of his name "I didn't mean…what I said when I first got here was rude…inexcusable, really. I was in pain and shock, I didn't want to offend you. Truthfully, I didn't even know Gerald that well. Can you _try_ not to hold it against me?"

Jimmy's smile was brighter, "Of course not, Mr. Cale."

"Call me Logan."

"_Logan_" Palmer nodded, setting down his clipboard next to the DB.

Logan glanced around, "Is Dr. Mallard around?"

"Uh" Jimmy's brow creased, he stared hard at the ceiling in thought "Dr. Mallard is out with the team at the moment. They should be back soon, though."

It was Logan's turn to be confused, "Really? Huh. He had one of the body movers leave a message for me at Jethro's, said he needed to have a talk with me when I had the spare moment. The guy said that Dr. Mallard didn't have a spare hand to talk on the phone, so I had to come to him. I…just assumed that meant he was busy here with a body."

"Well, he _was_" Jimmy gestured with his pen to the DB on the table "But he was called out. He said he already had COD, so I took some pictures before I closed up."

Logan had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, "Oh."

"I need to run these upstairs, drop this off to Abby" Jimmy held up a file and a vile "Feel free to wait."

"Go" Logan gave him a small smile "Far be it from me to stop you."

Palmer gave him a half-salute, then went off towards the elevator. Logan sighed, walking over to Ducky's desk and leaning on it. He wondered how Jethro was, if he'd caught that serial killer yet. Probably not, but Logan wouldn't know anyways. Jethro hadn't really spoke to him since that mishap in the kitchen, just a few spare words. True, it had only been a day, but it was torture.

Yet…if he concentrated hard enough, he could still feel those demanding lips on his jaw and below his ear. Logan rubbed at the spot with his palm, a small shudder running through him. It was dangerous to lose himself in these kinds of memories, those kinds of feelings. He wished he smoked at times like these, his hands were twitching to do something…to touch someone…

The sound of a door opening caught his attention, but he didn't open his eyes, "That was fast, Jimmy. How's Abby? Still complaining that she's the only one up there?"

"Well, Gibbs _does_ overwork his team."

Logan's eyes shot wide open, his jaw dropping. He stood there, staring dumbly at the man before him. The man hadn't changed much since their last encounter, several years ago when he was still Eyes-Only (at least actively.) Short cropped dark hair, dark eyes, a predator's grace…that cat grin. The man was close, just over five feet from when he stood. There was a gun in his belt, a knife on the opposite side.

"Eyes-Only" the man nearly purred.

Logan gaped at him like a fish, "Ari?"

"You didn't think I'd come back for you…did you?" Ari cocked his head, eyes glittering.

"Truthfully?" Logan swallowed "I hoped you were dead."

"Let's cut to the real issue, shall we?" Ari's grin faded, his fingers twitching towards his belt "You betrayed me, Eyes."

"That girl, your slave, wasn't completely human" Logan couldn't meet his eyes for more than a few seconds, the intensity there burned him "And you knew it. You used her to kill."

"And you used me" Ari stepped forward sharply, causing him to flinch "You got into my circle, gained my trust. You were my right-hand man, Eyes…and you let me down. You lied to me."

"No, no, not lied at all" Logan tried to cover it up with a nervous smile "No, I never lied. I said she took a poison…she did, she was ill. I never said that she died."

"You had me convinced she was dead!" Ari's voice rose for a moment, then went calm again "They took

her still, cold body out of my home. And you were there, Eyes, you watched the whole thing."

"She was…" Logan couldn't exactly tell the man of Manticore and the experiments, so he just went with what the man knew "She was genetically altered, she was your perfect weapon. But she was a person, she had a heart and a mind, she had feelings! You used her…and now she's free."

Ari cocked his head, squinting his eyes, "And you helped…you took her from me."

Logan kept his voice cold, "She wasn't yours to have in the first place."

Ari pounced quickly, knife whipping out. He pressed the brunette up against the wall with a quick turn, jolting his shoulder. Logan made a pathetic sound, the man's left hand pressing the knife to his throat.

"Oh Eyes" Ari growled "You're a bloody wonder. Imminently practical, yet appropriate as always."

"Everything I did, I swear it was only for the best" Logan breathed quickly, the man didn't look impressed "She would have turned eventually, she would have killed you all. I…I saved you…from a fate worse than death. Would you really have been able to stand to see your whole operation fall? I didn't destroy your mission, as I was ordered. I only…delayed you."

"So noble, Eyes" Ari dropped the knife from the man's neck, letting it slip underneath his cast and jerk up. Logan's eyes went wide when the wrap bust open, revealing yellow/green tinged skin. The knife disappeared back into his sheath. Ari grinned widely, wrapping one arm around the brunette's waist and taking his hand in the other. Some would have considered it a romantic pose, one for dance, but Ari's fist was tightly closed around his vulnerable wrist. He threw his head back and howled in pain, tears pricking his body when the man twisted the still healing bones in his grasp.

Ari began to hum, the arm around his waist forcing him away from the wall and around Autopsy in an imitation of dance. It was a waltz, but Logan was seeing everything through a red haze of pain. He was pressed close to the other man, his scalding breath in his ear humming that classic tune.

"We used to have so much fun, Eyes" Ari whispered to him, still dancing "Or shall I call you Logan Cale, now? No more aliases, hm?"

"You…" Logan gasped, fire shooting down his arm and weakening his legs "You know my name?"

"Yes, I've known for a while now" Ari kissed his cheek, pulling back and staring him right in the eyes as they moved "The history of the world, my love, is to learn forgiveness and try to forget. But you hurt me so badly, cut me so deep-"

Ari punctuated the last word with a sharp twist of the younger man's wrist, causing him to cry out.

"Two full years I've been thinking of this" Ari's voice turned to a growl "And now I find you in Gibbs' home, in his kitchen, his smell on you…"

Logan shook his head, but between the pain and those intense eyes he couldn't lie.

"You're wrong, keep him out of this" Logan choked, tears in his eyes as his shoulder started spouting off sparks of pain "He doesn't want me."

Ari's chuckle was cruel, "Oh Eyes-Only, you're so wrong…"

"I'm not _him_" the brunette couldn't help but be offended by the statement "Don't call me that."

Understanding flared in those dark eyes, "Yes, I can see it. You're not him, are you?"Logan clenched his eyes shut, "Not unless I have to be."

»*»

"How the bloody hell does a body disappear, Jethro?" Ducky huffed, clearly upset.

"I don't know, Duck" Gibbs replied for the third time "If I did, I'd tell you."

"I know" Ducky calmed down, standing in the middle of the bullpen as the team settled into their desks "The crime looked real, Jethro, but there wasn't a body. Why was I requested then?"

"Instinct?" Kate suggested "It was a crime scene, so they called the whole team in?"

Before someone else's two cents could be thrown in, Jimmy Palmer appeared from the stair well. He had an MP3 player in his pocket, ear buds in his ears. He nearly walked past them, then noticed them around and smiled brightly. He clicked it off, then shoved it all in his pocket. He set a file down on Gibbs' desk, then turned back to them.

"Oh good, Dr. Mallard, you're back" Jimmy gestured vaguely "You've got a guest downstairs. He's been waiting for a little more than…" he glanced at the clock "Half an hour."

"Oh dear" Ducky looked disturbed by this "Who?"

Jimmy's brow creased, "He said you requested him, Doctor."

Gibbs' gut was telling him something wasn't right, "McGee, bring up the feeds in Autopsy."

Ducky spared a glance at his assistant, "Dear boy, who's waiting down there for me?"

"You don't know?" Jimmy clicked his tongue softly in disapproval "It's Logan Cale, Doctor."

"Logan?" Jethro breathed, then glared at his subordinate "_Now_, McGee!"

The screen lit up with the feed, showing the stark white Autopsy room. There, in the middle of the floor, was a hunched figure.

"Shit!" Jethro cursed, almost running to the elevator. Tony and Kate were the only two quick enough to catch the doors before they shut, slipping inside before being crushed. The ride down was silent, but Gibbs was glaring at the numbers as if to make them go faster. His coworkers shared a '_crap, someone messed with someone important to Gibbs_' look behind their boss's back…they knew it would be bad.

When the doors opened, Gibbs was the first out and into Autopsy. As soon as he pushed the door open, he spotted him. Logan was curled over his knees on the floor, injured arm pressed against his stomach in a pure instinct to protect it. His black cast was split open and discarded on the floor, his glasses lying a foot or two away from the tops of his knees.

"Logan?" Jethro dropped to his knees beside the younger man, running a hand down his back and hooking his fingers under his chin. He lifted Logan's face, seeing tears shimmering along his stubbled cheeks and pain in his dark eyes. "What happened? Who did this?"

"I…" Logan's breaths were quick, trying to force out the pain, trying to keep his calm "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…he was here, he caught me by surprise, I couldn't fight him…you must be so upset."

"What?" Jethro brought the man into his arms, letting the younger man bury his face in his shoulder "Tell me, Logan…tell me."

Logan could only choke out one word, "_Ari_."

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Tessellation (8/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairing**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: It's the face-off with Ari, and Logan's the hero. But did he screw it all up? Can his poor little heart take it?  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, violence, angst, kiss

Prompt: **"Angels and/or Demons"**

**AN**: "Fire (Sexy Dance)" by Paulina Rubio inspired that whole rain scene, and the '_Even if we're not in love_' line…amazing.

* * *

"Dirt bag" Jethro spat, pacing slightly in front of the Autopsy slab.

Logan winced when Ducky put on a new cast, "Is the damage horrible?"

"Not as bad as it could have been" Ducky looked grave, adjusting the black material "You could have died, my boy."

Logan nodded, "I know, he made that very clear."

His fingers drifted up to his neck, feeling the rough edges of the cut there. His eyes flickered down beside him, where his shattered glasses were. Ari, just before he had left, had punched him right where it would break them. He only had a slight cut on the bridge of his nose and some redness to show where he had been hit, his body was getting used to taking a punch.

"I'm a computer geek" Logan sighed mournfully, watching his arm disappear into it's black cast, this one a little thicker "I shouldn't have to deal with this…how long until I'm healed?"

"One week, just about" Ducky sighed, relief in his eyes "There won't be any permanent damages. Your hand may tremble for a while, but it'll pass my boy."

"Thanks" Logan hopped off the table, wiggling his fingers in the stiff material "Guess I'll go home."

"Where's your brace?" Jethro snapped, catching his attention "Why are you here?"

Logan stuttered for a second before coming up with something, "I got a message that Dr. Mallard needed to see me…oh, wait…damn it!"

Logan slapped himself in the forehead, feeling so damn stupid, "That voice…I should've known it was Ari. He was posing as a _body handler_…and I fell for it."

A thump echoed throughout Autopsy, and Ducky's eyes went wide when Gibbs slapped the young man on the back of the head. Logan huffed, staring up at the man in surprise. Then, on pure instinct, he slapped Gibbs back…right upside his head.

"You can't slap me" Gibbs bit out every word, glaring.

Logan glared back, "And you can't slap me after I just got my arm re-broken."

"Well you can't-" Jethro stopped himself, realization hitting him. Why was he so angry? He was angry because Ari had hurt Logan, touched him…he wasn't even sure he could bring himself to watch the feeds he knew someone would have to review. Liquid fury was pumping in his veins…because _Logan _was hurt.

Logan glared, "I can't _what_?"

"That was wrong, you're right" Jethro spoke low, eyes softening "I'm just glad you're ok."

Logan's anger instantly disappeared, replaced with something akin to relief and pleasant surprise, "Oh…thank you, Jethro. I suppose I should be grateful he didn't do more damage to someone else…someone should check Security, find out how he got in."

Gibbs nodded briefly, then reached out and bussed his knuckles along the side of the younger man's face, "Go home, Logan. I can't work if I don't know your safe."

"I…I can take care of myself…" Logan replied just as quietly, reaching up and blanketing the man's hand "But I'll go home, just this once."

Jethro sighed in relief, "If we need you, I'll call you in."

Logan bit his lower lip softly, "Then…I'll go."

They pulled away at the same time, Ducky having the courtesy not to say a word. Logan boldly reached into Gibbs' pocket, causing ice blue eyes to widen but he said nothing. Logan extracted his keys, then jingled them softly.

"If I have to leave, I get the car. The cab ride was ridiculously priced..." Logan grinned "Oh, and by the way, I borrowed $50 bucks from your wallet. That guy wasn't very happy when I told him I had nothing on me at the time."

»*»

**~One Week Later~**

Kate had almost died. They had tracked Ari down, then he had hunted them back. It was pouring rain by now, and they were all soaked. Kate was still shaking, and Abby was trying to soothe her with strokes and soft kisses to her hair. Tony was pretty quiet, ringing out the water that had collected in his hat. McGee was standing before the large screen, staring at Ari Haswari's profile.

Jethro wasn't sure what to do with himself, he was standing there as the only one dry. He had immediately changed when he got back to HQ, clad in gray sweats and an NCIS sweatshirt. But his team was in a sort of shock, all had been shot at on that rooftop and on the street. McGee wasn't sure what to do with himself either, he had never been shot at.

Ducky appeared, "It's official, Jethro. Ari Haswari had declared war on this place. Abby was shot at in her own lab, and I've been _abducted_" the older man huffed the last word "None of us are safe. Madame Director has backed up your order, no one leaves."

"No one leaves" Jethro's gaze landed on Kate, who was leaning into Abby "Not anymore."

Then a thought hit him, "Logan-"

"I'm a step ahead of you, for once" Ducky smiled a little "I've called him. He should be here very soon."

Tony made a face, "You in love with him, Boss?"

Jethro didn't notice the addition to his team when he barked, "We're not in love, DiNozzo!"

"Jethro…"

Gibbs turned, finding Logan standing there soaked through and shaking. His usual spiky, shaggy mess with plastered to his forehead and head. The glasses Palmer had gotten new for him, thicker rimmed than the other ones but no less sexy, were sprinkled with raindrops. His plain brown, long sleeved shirt was clinging to every bit of him, his jeans darker from the water.

"Oh God, Logan" Jethro grabbed his spare jacket, the thick one, and approached the other. He wrapped it around the younger man's shoulders, pulling him tight but not letting them touch "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's good to see you fine as well" Logan dropped his eyes from the sexy sight of Jethro's soaked hair, his caring eyes. That little comment had hurt, but it only hurt because it was true. He tried to put out a joke, but it sounded pathetic to even his ears. "Even if we're not in love."

Logan accepted the jacket, pulled it tight around him, but stepped back and away. Jethro wasn't sure how to reply to that, his brow creased as he watched the younger man stare down at the floor. He looked defeated, like he had done something wrong. His arm was no longer in a cast, but a light, tight cloth was still wrapped around it…just in case.

"Stay here, down with Abby in the lab" Jethro commanded, but it didn't come out as powerful as he had wanted "Don't leave."

Logan glanced up through his lashes, "Yes sir, Boss."

Jethro was struck by how similar Logan and Tony were in appearances, but shook it off.

»*»

**~Next Day~**

**~Still on NCIS Lockdown~**

Logan awoke suddenly, he had been napping in the Forensics Lab. He pushed away Abby's little farting stuffed hippo, then sat up and looked around. Abby was talking softly to McGee across the lab, their heads together like children.

"Where's Jethro?" he croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again "Guys, where's Jethro?"

Abby looked at him, frowning, "Logan…he…"

McGee wasn't prepared to lie, "He went home. He's drawing out Ari."

"What?!" Logan shot up, pushing up his glasses "By himself?!"

They nodded, "Yes."

"Dumb bastard" Logan grumbled, grabbing his coat and throwing it on. He all but ran out of the lab, and he kept muttering 'bastard, stupid bastard' under his breath.

Before they could stop him, he was gone.

»*»

Gibbs was by himself in the basement, but he knew he wasn't alone in the house. He stared down at his boat, less than half finished. He hoped he lived through the night, he had to finish it. If not for himself, then for Kelly…to finish her memorial. He sighed mournfully, running his knuckles over a rough spot he had missed. In a strange nostalgic moment, it reminded him of Logan's cheeks.

Would he ever see the young man again? Or would Ari-

"Jethro?"

Gibbs turned, and he found Logan yet again wet and shivering. But this time he had a confused/angry look on his face, lips pursed.

"Logan" Jethro was relieved for a moment, then got angry "What the hell are you doing here, Cale!? I told you to stay at NCIS, do you know what you're doing?!"

Logan's brow creased, "What? I'm saving you! You're going to get yourself killed, do you know what Ari is capable of?"

Then Jethro's face contorted in disgust, and his heart ached, "I was only trying to help, Jethro."

"And you're dong a beautiful job of it, Logan" came a sickly sweet voice from behind him, and he couldn't get out a gasp before a knife flashed under his throat and an arm wrapped around his stomach. He cursed himself, realizing it was all a trap.

"Evil thing" Logan hissed "You knew I'd come!"

"Yes, I did" Ari's eyes were locked with Gibbs' "Because I know _you_, Eyes Only."

"Shut up" Logan was rewarded with a firm yank at his hair, causing him to yelp "I'm not him anymore!"

Ari tisked, "Not this again, Eyes. He's within you, ready to be let out. The Eyes I know can be cold, calculating, even heartless. I don't like this part of you, the part that can love."

"Let him go, Haswari" Gibbs growled "He has nothing to do with this."

"He has _everything_ to do with this!" Ari barked, but forced his voice down to a low growl "He took her from me, the one I would rule with! He will rue the day he took my weapon from me!"

The knife pressed hard, hot blood flowed down his neck. Logan tried to push the man away, get his torso free, but Ari was stronger than him by far. He met Gibbs' eyes, and saw only concern for him and pure loathing for the other.

Logan was over-rushed with love, love for this man and those eyes and his snark and those lips…everything fell into place. He was undeniably, completely, utterly in 'Everlasting-Apple Prince-Charming/Mr. Right Holy-Hell-Take-Cover' love for Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

And it was probably too late.

"Just let him do it" Logan tried reverse psychology, but he could feel it's failure "If he thinks it'll dig him out of the hole that has become his life, let him slit my throat."

Horror flashed over the ex-Marine's face, but didn't make a sound.

"I _should_ kill you" Ari bit out "I should bleed you dry, right here in '_Jethro's_' home…but I won't, you'd enjoy that satisfaction. I'm a predator, Eyes Only, you know this…I know how to hit where it hurts."

Logan was shoved to the floor roughly, his knees connecting hard with the sawdust and cement. He gave a grunt, but immediately looked up and realized the man was pointing the gun at Gibbs instead.

"No! You cretin!" Logan howled, throwing himself forward in slow motion. He hit Jethro full force just as the gun went off, spinning them half out of the way. He clung to the man's shoulders when he lost his footing, putting Jethro's back to Ari. It was a horrible idea…

…but he couldn't really concentrate on that right now.

All he could think of was the two loud cracks that split the air, a softer echo, then fire shooting up his calf.

He collapsed before the man, clinging to the denim in front of him instead of concentrating on the shouting. Pure agony ripped through him, then something he was sure was shock took over. He went numb all over, and he saw his fingers fall from Jethro's legs in his haze.

"Logan…Logan…"

He was vaguely aware of a hand in his hair, of someone touching his face…Jethro…then Kate…_Kate_, what? He tried to concentrate, and found himself staring up into icy blue eyes. Oh Jethro…he reached up, touching the man's cheek…so handsome…

Logan leaned in, bussing their lips. The mouth beneath him was just as firm as he was led to believe, a hint of wood smoke on them…he wanted to get more of a taste, but his leg was on fire and the rest of him was going cold. He gave into the numbness, falling forward into someone's warm chest.

Strong hands drifted down his back, and it soothed him into sleep…

…even if there was shouting just over his head…

»*»

Logan awoke who knows how many hours later. It wasn't one of those cliché slow awakenings, he remembered every bit of what happened to him (though those memories were vague in themselves) and he knew where he had been. He immediately tried to sit up, only to have Kate reappear out of nowhere and shove him back down. He started to protest, then realized the entire team was in the room (minus Palmer.) He flashed them all a smile, but his eyes instantly fell on Jethro.

"Where am I?" he refused to look anywhere but at the man, mentally assuring himself that he was fine "What happened? When I…blacked out…all I can remember is several shots. Were those gunshots? Who was shot, Jethro, tell me!"

"Logan, you have to calm down" Jethro stepped closer, standing beside his bed now "You're in the hospital. You're the one who's been shot."

Logan's face contorted in confusion, staring at all their blurry figures (no glasses), "What?"

"Quite noble, actually, and your plan to save Jethro would have worked…if not for ricochet" Ducky began, smiling easily "From what I've been told, you threw yourself in front of a bullet for Jethro. I do commend you, but you did put both of you in grave danger. Not any graver than being shot, I'm sure, but still grave. When Caitlin heard the shot, she immediately came down the stairs and put two rounds in Haswari."

Logan gave a relieved shiver, "He's dead?"

"Yes" Ducky nodded "And his bullet missed you and Jethro, thankfully. But, unfortunately, the bullet ricocheted off one of Jethro's boat ribs…and hit you, right…well, I won't bore you with the specific names, but it punctured the muscle right in the back of your calf."

"No" Logan threw back the covers, nearly roaring when he saw his leg bandaged "Fuck!"

Ducky glared, and he withered, "Sorry…am I going to need a wheelchair?"

The doctor nodded, and he positively sulked.

"You scared us there for a minute, Cale" Tony smiled a little "The doctors thought you were gone…but you wouldn't let go."

Logan looked up at him, "That's me, I suppose…stubborn."

"Oh Logan!" Abby was near tears, but she was smiling "I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried, Precious, you're so mean to make me worry myself up!"

Logan nodded his head, "I'm sorry, Abs…you know I don't mean it."

"You were bleeding everywhere" Kate looked guilty "Honestly, if Gibbs wouldn't have kept his head and put pressure on the wound, I think you'd be dead."

Logan actually cracked a smile, "I love that about you Kate, always so positive."

This broke a chuckle out of her, but she had a haunted look in her eyes. Logan couldn't bring himself to comfort her, not when his heart was beating a mile a minute and the heart monitor was starting to show it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Gibbs, because the man was staring at him with this raw emotion in his eyes. He remembered that kiss, the wood smoke taste on his tongue.

Dear Hecate, how he wanted more…

That was it, he couldn't take the temptation anymore. And he wasn't about to sit around and wait for Jethro to reject him, or let him down 'gently'…which -strangely- always hurt worse. Instead, for once, he was going to take the situation into his own hands. He decided right there and then, he wasn't going to be made the victim of heartache.

How? Simple math…remove the common factor…himself.

"Tony" the Italian perked up at the use of his first name "I realize I'm in no position to ask, but can I have a favor? I promise, I always pay back my favors."

Tony perked up, "Uh…sure."

"Can you go to Special Agent Gibbs' home and pack up my stuff?" Logan didn't look at Jethro, he was sure his heart would break if he looked the older man in the eye "I've decided that I'll be returning home…right after I get out of here. It's for the best, don't you think? I'm sorry if I hindered any of you…"

Logan pushed up his glasses, shutting his eyes briefly, "I'm glad I could help…what little I could."

They all gaped back at him, and he took the opportunity to push the call button. A male nurse appeared, black and authoritive.

"Sir?" Logan tried to look innocent as he vaguely gestured to the group "I don't think I'll be receiving anymore visitors for the remainder of my visit. Can you see to that for me?"

The man grinned, "Of course."

Logan couldn't bring himself to look into Jethro's face, he didn't want to see the pain there, "Thank you."

"Logan!" Abby protested, gaping at him "What do you mean 'no more visitors'? Is this some kind of post-traumatic, stress thing? Logan, we can help you."

"Now…would be a good time to leave" Logan looked away, a few strands of loose hair angling down over his eyes to hide his growing tears "I'll inform the hospital that none of you are to come back. Good bye."

"You can't order me out of here" Gibbs growled, stepping closer. Logan flinched away from him, actually scared to death he was going to get hit.

"Get. Out." Logan couldn't raise his eyes "All of you."

"I won't let DiNozzo into my house then" Jethro was playing hardball, even as Kate led Ducky and Abby out by the elbow and explained to them that she had something important about the scene with Ari that she had left out (and later, when they would hear it, they would understand) "You'll never see your stuff again."

"So be it" Logan looked up one last time, tears in his eyes and his voice ready to crack "Leave."

Gibbs, after a long moment, left the room with Tony on his tail.

Logan broke down, rubbing a hand over his eyes and letting tears soak his cheeks.

Why did he keep getting himself into these situations?

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Tessellation (9/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairing**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan's hiding out, but Jethro finds him.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, angst, self-reflection, meeting, confessions, back story

Prompt: **"The nature of the universe"**

**AN**: I look at the opening scene, and the beginning of "Fake It" by Seether plays in my head. Check it out, like listen to the beginning and think over the first two paragraphs or so. Amazing how it connects, I love it.

* * *

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah  
Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite_

**~One Week Later~**

Logan was spread out on his couch, staring absently up at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he had been laying there, tracing the patterns of paint grazings on his ceiling. So far he had traced circles, swirls, and a few words in cursive. It was quite peaceful, in an out-of-body way. He felt disconnected…by himself, even in this large world. The cushions were soft under his back, they felt like they were moving…liquid, ready to melt out from under him…

It wasn't exactly atop the Space Needle, but it was close enough.

He was alone in his apartment…his wheelchair at the base of the couch, within easy reach but out of his sight. One hand was folded up by his forehead, the other laying on his stomach. You couldn't see the bandages underneath his jeans, and it was a horrible flashback to when he had been shot in the spine.

All that time, confined to a wheel chair…horrible…

And now he was stuck back there, like a nightmare. But he had been shot for a different reason, not out of obligation but instead in place of someone he loved.

"Fuck…" Logan grunted, closing his eyes briefly and breaking the spell. The pain returned, a vague ache in his leg and a very real, very burning pain in his heart. It was the worst thing he could have done, leaving Jethro. At least with him he was supported, and he had those little flutters in his chest every time Gibbs passed him.

Pain or nervousness…

Back in the hospital, he had been so sure that to push everyone away would cure him. But he wasn't so sure at this moment, not when the loneliness was so strong. It crept into him like a virus, tugging at his heart, begging for attention. He tried to block it out with books and programs on the computer, he had even taken a job from Alec (apparently the man needed to hack into a warehouse CPU, but Logan didn't ask.)

None of it had cured the ache…and the only thing that would make him feel any better would be to see those icy blue eyes again…feel calloused fingertips on his jaw…taste those lips one more time…

The hardest thing he had ever done was tell Leroy Jethro Gibbs to leave his room.

Someone knocked on his door, forcing a groan from him. Damn it, he didn't want to get up…maybe once they saw he was in a wheelchair, they would go away. He used his good leg to pull the wheelchair closer, maneuvering himself around until he could slide into the seat. He skillfully maneuvered himself around the coffee and up to the door, reaching out awkwardly and opening it.

Logan lowered his head to back up the wheelchair, and when he looked up to greet the person he froze. His jaw dropped for a second, then he attempted to steel his expression. He failed horribly when the other remained stoic, and managed a small smile.

"Jethro…"

"Logan" Jethro managed a smile of his own, his hands shoved into a his denim coat. He was getting a little silver scruff, like he hadn't brought himself to shave since Ari had been killed. He looked a little worse for wear, but nothing like the haunted look in Logan's eyes. Logan gave himself a moment just to soak in the older man's presence, then rolled backwards out of his way.

"Would you…like to come in?" Logan inquired tentatively, he wasn't sure if his heart could take being on the receiving end of Gibbs' sharp tongue and stabbing words.

But the man's slight smile and semi-relaxed posture didn't change, "Yeah."

Gibbs entered his home, shutting the door behind him. Logan stayed there, in the middle of the floor, wondering exactly what he was supposed to do. Jethro looked around, noting small things…hands still shoved in his pockets, walking over to stand by the coffee table. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was attempting to control himself.

"That looks like something McGee would have" Jethro nodded towards the extensive computer equipment "You figured out that code pretty fast…faster than McGee and Tony together would have. So…are you a genius, Logan?"

Logan flushed, "I'm a cyber-journalist. I need to be able to work my equipment…and I've learned quite a few skills along my way."

"A proverbial sponge for knowledge, that's handy" Jethro tried to sound flippant, but came off impressed "A cyber-journalist? Nice…so, how did you know Ari?"

"Ari was growing to power under Mossad's nose, and no one was looking except for Hammas" Logan began, wincing at the memories it stirred up "They refused to acknowledge it, especially his sister. I wasn't lying, I had never met Ziva before that day at NCIS…but the way Ari talked of her, I knew she knew of me…and that's why he let me into his growing group. I took up a mission for a friend, for Max, to save a member of said team"

Jethro cocked his head to the side, "Someone was forced into it against their will?""More like she was his slave, a young woman who's…related to Max and now tucked securely away in the Carpathian mountains" Logan was careful with his words "Ari was using her…so I worked my way into his inner circle, gained his trust…and then took her with me back to the states. She stayed here for a while, until it calmed down, then I sent her off."

Jethro still held some confusion in his eyes, "And by 'gaining his trust' you mean…?"

"Before NCIS…" Logan seized the opportunity when it arose "What was it you did?""USMC" Gibbs shrugged, but was clearly proud "I was a Gunnery Sergeant. My specialty…well, I was a sniper."

"A marine, cold blooded killing…for your country, for what's right" Logan stated, that haunted look coming back to his bottle green eyes "I saved an innocent, traumatized young woman from certain death. And if a few monsters had to die, so be it."

Gibbs nodded, "So…she was his weapon."

Logan's eyes widened fractionally, but otherwise stayed neutral, "I…don't know what you mean."

Jethro decided to lay all his cards on the table, "Logan, I got access to Max Guevara's files…X5-452. I know all about her, about the genetically enhanced transgenic super-solider…I know about Project Manticore…I know about them all, Max and her twelve 'siblings' of sorts. Plus the other transgenics, the ones they did the more extensive research on."

Logan gaped dumbly, brain freezing, then he looked away with pain in his eyes, "What you must think of me…of us all…"

"No, I understand" Jethro wanted nothing more than to soothe that hurt in the man's eyes, but kept his hands firmly to himself "Those dirt bags in Manticore were hunting them down like dogs, and didn't treat them much better. It's honorable what you do, saving those kids from them."

Logan gaped at the federal agent, unsure what to say. Did Gibbs truly understand his world? Could the older man truly accept something so large into his life so easily?

"What do you mean you _understand_?" Logan snapped, a mixture of shock and anger and relief "How can you understand this and be ok? If this whole thing is real, and I'm not saying it is, it means your government's been lying to you."

Jethro rolled his eyes, "Our government's always lying, this lie just involves you. So, how did you meet up with Max anyways?"

"She was a cat burglar to pay for the expenses of her search…looking for her brothers and sisters was pretty costly" Logan stated, still in a sort of shock "I met up with her, invited her to dinner, and we formed a partnership. I funded her search and aided in every way I could…while she helped me take down corrupted members of our government. At least, the ones that were doing the most damage and in reach."

Jethro inhaled softly, soaking it all in, "So…how much good have you done?"

"Oh Jethro, we've made such a difference" Logan beamed, really smiling for once in some time "I mean, there's always an odd job to do that helps our cause…usually it involves me. Somewhere to hack into, something to de-code…someone to interrogate. But, on the whole, we've turned everything around just this past year."

Jethro sat down on the coffee table, hands folded on his lap, "From what I've read, America was about a minute away from becoming a third-world country."

"Oh yeah, it still is" Logan snorted humorlessly, fingers brushing his lips "You see, besides the intense training as a child and the feline DNA infused in her body, the only thing that makes Max different from you and I is the essential tryptophan amino acid in the brain. Without it, seizures become an everyday thing. Because of this, a lot of transgenics were 'removed'…so many died because of Manticore's utterly ridiculous design flaw. Back then, after they escaped, there was a large meeting about how to deal with it."

Jethro nodded slowly, "Unstable super-humans on the loose…scared and probably vengeful. That can lead to some problems."

"That's what they thought to" Logan mirrored the man's pose, but kept weight off his injured leg "There is also the danger that they can be connected back to them if one of the transgenics ever decided to come out. Well, they've been hunting them done all these years…can you believe it? Even with our knowledge, our experience, our democracy, they still hunt these people down like dogs in order to cover their own asses?"

"Yeah, I can" Jethro scrunched his nose "But answer me, here. What is the government going to do one of these…transgenics come out?"

"It'll destroy us" Logan sighed mournfully, rubbing the back of his neck "They'll detonate an electromagnetic pulse in the atmosphere over the U.S. This will destroy a vast majority of electrical systems, not only knocking out all the vital electrical systems but also wiping clean all the electronic data, "turning all those ones and zeros into just plain old zeros" as someone I know put it. This will throw the United States into chaos, but the US government can't see that. That pulse will turn the US into a third-world country overnight…crime will flourish and all will be hell."

Jethro's eyes widened comically at this, "They can't."

"They will" Logan sighed shakily "If only to kill these people. The worst part is…we were only a minute away from that happening. My dad was influential back then…he gathered a large group of colleagues and they managed to temporarily convince Manticore not to release the pulse. But…but we still haven't found all the transgenics, and I'm afraid there's more than what we think. What will the US do when they keep getting reports of their mistakes popping up all over the world? What will Manticore do?"

Something dark stirred in Jethro's eyes, "They'll release the pulse."

Logan met his eyes, "Without hesitation. But the populace doesn't know, or else they'll live in fear."

"Fear insights panic, panic leads to crime and the country going to hell anyways" Jethro stood, a resigned look on his face "I suppose I can only hope Max will find her siblings before they get impatient."

Logan smiled sheepishly, "That's the common hope among us."

They lapsed into a brief silence, and Jethro examined the equipment on the desk again, "Make any money off being a 'cyber journalist' ?"

"I don't really need much money, I inherited quite a gem from my family" the brunette leaned an elbow against the armrest of his chair, chin brushing the back of his hand "I also do odd jobs for my friends, and I go off on projects sometimes. My options are kind of limited-"

"-because if the government found out who you are, you'd be arrested" Gibbs finished knowingly, but he didn't sound anything other than calm "I understand, you can't kick up any dust clouds. Working with the NCIS can't help that plan…since we are, bottom line, feds."

"I understand, I trust you" Logan's eyes flickered over the older man "Feds or not."

"You trust your friends" Jethro's brow creased in a frown "So…is this about the kiss?"

Logan's cheeks hollowed as he pursed his lips, looking away, "I thought…I just thought it'd be better if I left."

"Better for _who_?" Jethro very nearly growled "For Abby? I couldn't get her to stop crying after you left, she thought she had done something wrong to send you back here. Or what about McGee? He just gained a friend, someone he could talk computers with and not feel like a social reject. And Kate? Kate's torn up about this entire thing! She thought her hesitation had disappointed you or-"

"Stop" Logan's voice wavered, causing the older man to snap his mouth closed "Just…_please_, stop. Don't pretend you knew what was going through my head, you have no right to put all that on me. I thought if I left, it would make it all go away. I shouldn't have kissed you, I wasn't sure what I was doing…"

Gibbs was quiet for a long moment, then turned and pressed the palms of is hand into his forehead. He let out a harsh breath, heart breaking loudly in his chest. Sharp stabs of pain pierced his lungs, his throat, and the rest of the debris piled in his stomach and threatened to make him ill.

"You don't have to be cruel, Logan" Jethro growled, his heartache making him defensive "And I thought I was supposed to be the bastard here…"

Logan scoffed, "Jethro, come on-"

Jethro seethed, "It hurts to be rejected, you son of a bitch."

There was a choked sound behind him…then a long stretch of silence. Jethro silently took the time to put himself back together, mentally debating whether he should cut off their relationship now or continue into a friendship. Could he really be just _friends_ with Logan? The man meant so much to him, and he had thought Logan had returned those feelings.

But he was wrong… '_I shouldn't have kissed you_' little unsure words that broke his heart.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? He had promised Abby, he had sworn he would bring the young man home with him…

A strangled groan broke him out of his misery, and he turned with a grown. He gaped at the sight, simply God-smacked by it. Logan was standing in front of his wheel chair, a pained look on his face that had nothing to do with his bullet wound. His injured limb was shaking terribly at the strain, but he seemed determined to prove a point.

"Gods no. I'm not rejecting you Jethro" Logan stated honestly, teeth clenched "I could never…_never_ reject you…I don't want to hurt you…"

Jethro couldn't look away as those lovely bottle green eyes filled with tears, "Why?"

Logan's voice finally broke, "…because I've fallen in love with you, Jethro."

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Tessellation (10/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairing**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Uh oh…what now? The boys need to talk…and Jethro needs something.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, love, slash

Prompt: **"In dreary times"**

**AN**: You know, this is the first time I've ever had a main character who's actually owned a home…weird.

Gibbs wasn't shocked enough to ignore Logan's pained grunt, or not notice the violent tremble of his limb before it gave out. He dove forward, catching the younger man easily around the waist. Their cheeks brushed, Logan's hands came up on instinct and clung to the man's biceps. He swallowed thickly against the pain, letting his good leg and the older man take all his weight.

"You shouldn't be trying to stand" Jethro murmured in his ear.

"I'm sorry" Logan replied brokenly, soaking in the man's warmth "But the thought that I'd reject you…it's…Gods, Jethro, it's absurd."

The silver haired man inhaled the scent of the man's hair, the soft strands tickling his cheek, "You ran…because you're in love with me?"

"I ran because I was scared" Logan pushed the man away, fighting back more tears as he awkwardly moved to the coffee table. He collapsed on it in relief, ignoring the proper side of him that nagged at him about the use of his furniture. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to clam himself down before he broke again. Gibbs hesitantly came over and sat beside him.

"I ran…I ran because I feel like I've been pushed and pulled my whole life. It's just a constant…_pressure_" Logan had to explain, tensing up when the older man sat beside him but didn't protest "Keeping this secret, finding transgenics before the government can, hunting them down all over the country…but it's what I do. I thought that someday, when it was safe to fall in love, I would have a choice. It's nothing like that…I just _am._ I'm scared because…it's so sudden."

Jethro took it in stride, "There's a lot of reasons not to love me."

Logan snorted humorlessly, "I don't doubt it."

"I've been married four times, divorced three" Jethro began, sounding bitter "I've fucked Jen, a lot of people hate me just for that. I'm sarcastic and a bastard, I'm old enough to be your-"

"You're not old" Logan cut him off, voice hushed "Do you know how many times I've tried to talk myself out of loving you? How many times I've gone over it, tried to justify that I only cared because I was staying with you…or that it was only because you saved me from…from a violent assault. I tried to chalk it up to hero worship, but I was always wrong. So stop trying to convince me I'm not in love…I've already tried."

"Oh" Jethro eyed the man's calf "How's your leg? Did you pull your stitches?"

"No, my body can take more than that" the brunette scoffed, pushing up his glasses "About a year ago, I took a bullet for a young woman. It…it lodged in my spine, and it cut off the receptors to my legs. In short, I was stuck in a wheelchair for some time. I even had a live-in physical therapist for some time…"

Jethro didn't let the man get too deep in his memories, "That sounds pretty permanent…you were walking pretty fine a week ago."

"Well, after six episodes of TV time, I came across a man called the Street Sweeper" Logan rattled off, not once feeling weird when Gibbs looked around and noted the fan fiction writer hovering above them with a laptop "He gave me an exoskeleton, that's how I got my legs back."

Gibbs was about to comment, but the look on the man's face was so heartbroken that he stopped.

"You don't have to humor me, Jethro" Logan prided himself when he kept his voice steady, even as his heart was breaking "I know you're only here out of obligation…and the fact that I told you I loved you probably doesn't help. I always fall for the wrong person, the one I have no business being with. It's my cross to bear, not yours. Maybe you should leave, Jethro…I'll understand…I'll…I'll move on."

"Well…" Gibbs rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes on the floor "I guess it wouldn't help if I said I was in love with you too?"

Logan froze all over, eyes clenched shut, "Don't be cruel, Agent Gibbs."

The man glared hard, "I don't joke."

The younger man swallowed, looking at the other with a tentative gleam in his eyes, "Are you…are you sure?"

"I've only been in love once, with my wife Shannon" Jethro replied softly, his mind on his unfinished boat "It felt like this…complete comfort. Nothing about this feels wrong, I don't have doubts."

"No doubts" Logan murmured, reaching out and touching the man's forearm.

"No doubts" Jethro repeated, moving his arm and lacing their fingers instead.

Logan's voice shook when he tried to joke, "You're not just doing this because I look like Tony and you're really in love with him?"

"You look _nothing_ like Tony" Jethro muttered, removing the man's glasses with his free hand. Logan closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them a calloused hand cupped his cheek and demanding lips covered his. He let out a muffled noise, then relaxed and let his eyes flutter closed. Jethro kissed him with a raw ardor, a slick tongue touched his lower lip and he opened for him compliantly.

Wood smoke filled his mouth, and the hand on his cheek carded through his hair instead. He gripped the hand in his reassuringly, telling the man silently that he was there…that he wasn't being rejected. It was a greedy gesture as well, he wanted to know it was Jethro kissing him…suckling at his lower lip, ravishing him with a firm tongue…filling him with the addictive smoky taste.

"I love you, Jethro" Logan sighed as they pulled away "I don't why…but I do."

"You shouldn't" Jethro grinned, clearly pleased "We shouldn't…but we do…and it's not wrong, don't ever think that. There's nothing wrong with being in love…"

Logan scoffed lightly, "So says 'Second B Is For Bastard' Gibbs."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment, stroking the man's jaw with his thumb, "…I don't want to be a bastard to you, Logan…I'll keep it in check for you."

Logan placed a chaste kiss on those pink lips, "Don't ever hold back for me."

"I need time to adjust" Jethro pulled back, but he still kept a hand on the younger man's face and hand "Can I stay here while you recover? I want to make sure you're ok…and I need some time off."

Logan smiled at him brilliantly, "My home is your home, Jet."

Jethro smiled at the nickname, it was going to be alright after all.

_**TBC**_

_**AN:I know that was kind of short, but the next scene got a little too long**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Tessellation (11/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's and Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Jack/Daniel  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Where was Gibbs _really_ at on his leave?  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Fluff, nightmares, AU

Prompt: **"What you mean to me"**

**AN**: In case you can't guess, **DustyBook52** = Daniel Jackson, Danny Messer = **CuddleFiend11**...sorry, there's a lot of confusion with the Daniel's…and **W/URPWNIS** is translated "With Your Own Eyes" and Logan

Jethro _did_ stay with him over his three month recovery. He had expected the man to get bored, but after the first day he was really mellow. Gods, on that first day Jen had called four different times just to yell at him for taking so much time off. But Jethro had calmly explained that after Ari he needed some time off…then he had just as calmly stuck his cellphone in the pickle jar and put it in the back of the fridge. Tony had only come over once, saying he had been sent by the Director. Jethro told him to go the hell away, and that he was the leader of the team in his absence. Tony had agreed reluctantly, but had admitted he missed him and that he counted the days until he came back.

Logan smiled to himself at that, Gibbs was an amusing man…especially with Tony.

Jethro lingered around the apartment while Logan went about his life, drinking beer or watching TV and napping. Logan realized how stressful the past few weeks had been for the man, and had decided not to comment. But Gibbs was never idle, he helped the younger man with his physical therapy and made sure he didn't accidentally OD himself on the strong (but necessary) pain meds he had been prescribed.

Logan looked up from his computer, seeing Gibbs on the floor of the kitchen carving something out of a block of wood. He looked…serene. The computer dinged, catching his attention. Two of his web friends had logged on, and once he checked the names he immediately minimized Max's new delivery route (she had asked if he would make sure it was secure) and instead opened a new message board.

**CuddleFiend11**: Haven't seen you on in a while, L  
**DustyBook52**: Some of us have lives, Messer

Danny Messer and Daniel Jackson, two of his consults…and, admittingly, good friends.

**W/URPWNIS**: How have you both been?  
**DustyBook52**: Jack's been grumpy : (  
**CuddleFiend11**: *snort* When is he not grumpy?  
**W/URPWNIS**: When aren't _you_?  
**CuddleFiend11**: …bite me  
**DustyBook52**: Bend over  
**CuddleFiend11**: Anyway…how'd that fed come along, L?

Logan flushed, glancing at Jethro before replying.

**W/URPWNIS**: I fell in love  
**DustyBook52**: What?  
**CuddleFiend11**: WTF?!  
**W/URPWNIS**: He's handsome and strong and caring and I love him  
**CuddleFiend11**: Oh shit  
**DustyBook52**: *nervous look* Have you told him?  
**CuddleFiend11**: Of course he hasn't told him! _ That would be fatal  
**W/URPWNIS**: I told him  
**DustyBook52**: Oh my…  
**CuddleFiend11**: Again, oh shit  
**DustyBook52**: And…has he said it back?  
**W/URPWNIS**: Basically  
**DustyBook52**: Oh dear  
**CuddleFiend11**: *glare* told you  
**W/URPWNIS**: *rolls eyes* I'm a big boy, guys, I can handle it. I got shot saving him, he's staying w/ me  
**DustyBook52**: …  
**CuddleFiend11**: Oh  
**W/URPWNIS**: That's it *taps screen*  
**DustyBook52**: Congrats  
**CuddleFiend11**: Cool  
**W/URPWNIS**: So, Danny, how's Adam? I sent him your way some time ago, is he ok?  
**CuddleFiend11**: The kid's fine, doin' good as a lab rat  
**W/URPWNIS**: *raises brow*  
**DustyBook52**: He's not a kid, Daniel, he's a grown man…barely younger than you  
**CuddleFiend11**: *shrug* : |  
**DustyBook52**: So, Danny, did you tell Logan about you know who and you know who?  
**CuddleFiend11**: You mean M & H?  
**W/URPWNIS**: …who?  
**DustyBook52**: No one  
**CuddleFiend11**: nothin  
**DustyBook52**: Bye  
**DustyBook52** has logged out  
**CuddleFiend11** has logged out

Logan looked at the screen in bewilderment, fingers still hovering over the keys. He pouted a little but just accepted it, then brought back up the screen of Max's map.

»*»

Logan groaned as he tried to ease himself out of the wheelchair for the third time, but collapsed back into the seat. It was useless, his meds had zapped his strength. He knew he should have got to bed sooner than this, but Max had come by to check up on him. Well, to check up on him and borrow a map of the Seattle sewer system. So not only was he drowsy, he was stuck in a chair.

Just as he was about to give up and roll on the floor, Jethro appeared.

"Logan?" the silver haired man entered the bedroom hesitantly "Need some help?"

"Please?" Logan pleaded, gesturing helplessly "I can't make it on my own."

"It's alright, I've got you" Gibbs approached, leaning down over the wheelchair and securing beneath the brunette. He wrapped one arm around the small of Logan's back, the other curled under the crook of his knees. Logan yelped as he was picked up so easily, instinctively wrapping his arms around the older man's neck for support. Hot breath bathed his ear, causing him to shiver.

"J-Jethro…?"

"Don't ever be afraid to ask me for help" Jethro assured him softly, laying the slighter man out on the bed. He pulled back just enough to lock their eyes, and he removed Logan's glasses. "I'll never tell you no."

Jethro ducked down, stealing a kiss before straightening up to leave. Logan found himself panicking, curling his fingers around the older man's wrist and holding fast. Gibbs looked at him questioningly, but didn't say a word. Logan swallowed thickly, steeling his nerve…the pain pills seemed to tear down his walls. Now, hopefully, they could cross a line.

"Can you stay with me?" Logan managed to get out "I'm…I'm having nightmares about the shooting. I just…don't want to wake up alone again."

Jethro agreed silently, stripping off his over shirt and socks before climbing into bed. The older man helped him shimmy out of his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in just his boxers. For a moment, Logan felt horribly exposed and was afraid for the worst…but then Gibbs pulled the covers up around them, and settled just away from him. Close enough to feel his presence, but not touching. It was the utmost show of respect, the promise of comfort if needed.

"Love you, Jet" Logan murmured, eyelids too heavy to keep open "Most men…would've taken advantage…"

"Hush" Jethro's voice was kind in his ear, warm fingertips brushing his shoulder "Just sleep."

Logan nodded off easily, "Mmm-hmm…"

»*»

_His legs were like lead_…_the floor was cold_…_blood slicked his fingertips, he was trying to crawl away_…_someone was catching up to him, and there was the loud cock of a gun_…_a heavy foot was crushing the back of his calf, the screams in his ears were his own_…

"Jethro!" Logan cried out, thrashing against the hands gripping him "No! Jethro!"

"Logan, it's ok, everything's fine…I'm here, I'm here…"

The gravel-worn voice in his ear soothed him, warm palms skidding over his bare waist and chest. Lips pressed against his cheek, his jaw…down his neck. More words of comfort were murmured into his skin like a brand, a broader body covering his frame.

Logan shuddered at the comfort, the blazing images of the nightmare fading away with every touch. He arched into the other, ignoring the aching need growing between his legs. All that extra adrenaline had to go somewhere, and his heart was pounding for a whole different reason now.

"Touch me" Logan murmured, unable to open his eyes. He still felt drugged, every limb weighing fifty pounds on their own. He was just conscious enough tot take action of this primal need, morals and courtship dances forgotten in the late hour. The lips on his jaw drifted up to his mouth, but didn't linger. He whined in protest, squirming.

"Touch me, Jet…please…"

After a long moment of hesitation, the touch came. Warm, calloused fingertips slid into the waistband of his boxers, wrapping around his aching need. Logan murmured senselessly and moaned, squirming beneath the touch. He became lost in a haze, everything was slow and lazy. The pleasure slowly stirred in his belly, the touch hot against his sensitive skin.

"Jethro…Jethro…"

"Let it go, Logan…"

Yes, it was Jethro touching him…and that was what he wanted more than anything else. Doubts gone, inhibitions gone…no doubts…just touches, just physical reassurance.

It wasn't long before he mewled and came, relief like fire flowing in his veins. He dozed off for a moment, but registered a warm cloth over his stomach and thighs.

"Sleep…"

Logan obeyed.

»*»

The next morning, Logan woke up slowly. He found himself buried beneath he covers, his leg up on a pillow and comfortable. He sighed, pressing the warmth of the blanket to his chin. Winter was getting closer everyday, it was getting colder by the week. He glanced over, half-expecting Jethro to be there, but found no one. The smell of sausage and eggs tickled his nose…it inspired him to get up.

Logan rolled over, pulling the wheelchair closer with one hand while the other snagged a pair of sweats off the floor. He slipped them on, then maneuvered into the chair. With practiced movements, he rolled out of the bedroom and down the hall…into the kitchen…

Jethro was making the food in his kitchen, barefoot and seemingly calm. Everything came back to Logan in a rush, the medicine, the touches, the…uh, relief. He gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. A flush of shame stained his cheeks. Jethro turned, raising a brow at the younger man.

"God, Jethro, I am _so_ sorry" Logan's voice was breathless "I didn't mean-"

"Logan, I don't wan to hear it" Jethro gave him a stern look "What happened last night was between you and me, I helped you. When you're ready for more, I'm here. Until then…eggs? Sausage?"

Logan wasn't sure whether to be mortified or relieved, "I-"

"Both, then" Jethro turned back to the stove, leaving the man with his thoughts.

Logan blinked at the blurry image of the Marine…how did he get so lucky?

_**TBC**_

* * *

**_Emono_**: I am _so_ sorry the real slash took so long to come about. It was going to go a lot faster than this, but then…then I was traumatized. I, er, kind of…Thanksgiving night, I wanted turkey so I left my room to get it…it was like 1:00...and I had gotten back earlier from the _Twilight movie (I was dragged there by a friend, it sucked, I laughed, don't ask) and my parents were drunk…and then *cringe, twitch, spazz* We…we have a bed in the living room cause we're short a bedroom and…*projectile vomit* I SAW THEM!!! And they were…*gag, crawls under rock and dies* _

You can guess, so I couldn't write slash for three days after that…you can almost tell in one of the chapters where my writing gets really horrible…that was the morning after. I had to wait a whole week before I could even write something like this…*cringe*

Anyways, I know you didn't need to know, but if I have to suffer everyone does : (


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Tessellation (12/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Tony/Speed  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan can walk! Jethro makes an offer Max won't like.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Fight, Max-whump, AU

Prompt: **"Change of Heart"**

_AN: _This one's short to. But if you notice, towards the end, an exert from the Oogie Boogie song…you're right *grin* I totally took it. And that book Logan is reading is the one I'm reading, it's so good if you're into Historical fiction. But I suggest reading 'The Other Boleyn Girl' first…since it's the one I read first and the book before it.

* * *

"Careful…" Jethro murmured, stepping away from Logan and watching the man studiously for any sign of weakness. The brunette gave him a weak smile, then braced himself and walked across the living room. They both smiled when he had no complications, there was only a slight limp to hinder him. Logan sighed with relief, turning back and throwing his arms out with a flourish.

"Finally" Logan grinned, walking over to his wheelchair and kicking it with his good leg "No more bullets, you hear me Jet? If you're going to get shot, get shot…because that's the last time I get into a wheel chair."

"Understood" Gibbs chuckled, looking the man over again "Nothing hurts?"

"The stitches are out, it looks raw beneath the bandage but it's closed" Logan glanced down at his calf "I'm fine, Jet."

"It's about damn time" the silver haired man teased, plopping down on the couch "I was getting sick and tired of watching you mope and sulk about being in a wheelchair."

"It wasn't so bad this time around" Logan admitted, slowly shifting his weight back and forth between his legs, testing his limits "Last time, I thought I'd be in it for the rest of my life. Knowing that eventually I'd heal made it…more bearable."

"Yeah" Gibbs agreed vaguely, glancing around the apartment "Don't you ever get tired of living this way?"

"I…suppose, but I've always free-lanced" Logan shrugged "It's just how it's always been."

"It's time for a change" Jethro stated, voice telling their would be no argument "I think you should move in with me…join NCIS."

The older man looked up sharply at the thud, Logan's leg had given out and he was sprawled on his side on the floor. But his wide bottle green eyes were on the NCIS agent, propping himself on his elbow to gape properly. Gibbs couldn't stop the small smile from quirking his lips, the man was just too cute sometimes.

"I…I…_what_?" Logan snapped, making no move to get up "You can't just drop this on me like that! What the hell's wrong with you!? Do you have no subtly?"

Gibbs cocked his head, "No."

Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Right, must have forgotten. So…"

"Move in with me" Jethro repeated "Join NCIS."

"Jet…" Logan's eyes showed hesitance "You can't tease me like this, it's just cruel."

Then those icy blue eyes hardened, "I won't tell you again: I don't joke. I would never hurt you on purpose, Logan…believe that over everything else."

The brunette swallowed thickly, eyes locked on the floor as he thought it over, "I…honestly don't think I can, Jethro. I've got a deal here with Max, even Alec's been using me more lately for his side-missions. Besides, we just met and…and even if I love you, and even if you somehow think you love me back, it's still…what if we find out we hate each other? What if you find out you…can't stand me?"

Jethro got up, walking around the coffee table and kneeling down next to the younger man. He cupped his cheek, stubble biting into his palm, and he leaned in to steal a kiss. Logan sighed into the man's mouth, giving into the reassurance. He curled his fingers over Gibbs' shoulder, pulling him closer and getting the full wood smoke flavor. He memorized the taste, truly afraid this would be the last time he would ever get the chance.

"I want you where I can keep you safe" Jethro pulled away first, letting his fingers trail down to the man's warm neck "I can't have you so far away…I…I worry about you, damn it."

"I'll do it" Logan agreed at those words, pulling the man into another kiss "…I'll do it…"

»*»

For once, Gibbs' driving was relatively normally to the airport. Logan sat in the front seat next to the older man, his bags packed into the truck and in the back seat. There wasn't much he had wanted to keep, enough for one trip. Logan was fiddling with his phone, thinking of his dark, empty apartment and who would try entering it. He was sure Alec and Joshua would be sad -but accepting- to him go.

It's just…

"Call her" Gibbs stated firmly.

Logan him a pleading look, "Jet, I _can't_."

"You can, and you will" Jethro shot back, eyes on the road "You can't just move without telling her. We both know she'll hunt you straight to DC…and I can't fight a transgenic, so she'll just have to beat the hell out of you."

"You're mean" Logan replied childishly, flipping open the device. He reluctantly dialed Max's number, fingers trembling. He put it to his ear, his heart picking up a runner's pace in his chest.

Max's cool voice came out of the speaker soon enough, "_Hey Eyes_."

"I really wish you'd stop saying that" Logan pushed up his glasses "You know how dangerous it is. Anyone could put together the pieces if their ears were tuned right."

She nearly chuckled, "_Is it more dangerous than me wearing my hair up in a bun?_"

"Don't joke about that, Max" it was easy to fall into their usual banter, too easy to forget he was leaving his best friend and partner for stability and love. The car sped up, and cut a glare at the older man (Gibbs' silent command to get to the point.)

"Max, listen…" Logan steeled his nerves "I'm moving."

Max didn't even hesitate, "_Cool. Bigger or smaller?_"

"Bigger, actually" Logan recalled the older man's home "It's actually spacious…I'll be gaining a room mate…more or less."

"_Really?_" Max was curious "_Did you get that man you fell in love with to move in?_"

Logan couldn't lie, "I'm moving in with _him_."

Max fell silent, "_Well…that's good, right? Where did you say he lived again?_"

Logan bit back his apologies, "He lives in Washington DC."

"_Virginia?!_" Max shouted, the brunette feared his ears would ring later "_What the hell are you going to do for me in Virginia?!_"

Logan sighed wearily, "Max, this isn't about _you_."

"_Like hell it's not!_" since when did Max sound like a large, black woman? "_We had a deal, Logan. I help you, you help me, mutual help! It was going so good! Do you know how much we've done together?_"

Guilt panged his heart, "I'm so sorry, Max."

"_You'll leave us?_" Max snapped "_Just so you can get fucked on a daily basis?_"

"Hey!" Logan snapped "That's uncalled for!"

"_Have you told Alec? Joshua?_" Max inquired heatedly "_We're you ever going to tell us? If one of us showed up at your apartment and it was bare, what were we supposed to think, huh? We could have thought you were captured, __**dead**__ even. We would've thought Manticore had you!_"

Logan rested his head on the seat, sighing out heavily, "I know this, Max. Which is why I called you before I left the state…I didn't want to worry you."

There was a dead silence on the line.

"Can't you see I can't do this anymore?" Logan implored "I have to gain some stability in my life…I'm not like you or Alec or Joshua. I'm just…a regular human, who's alter ego is an enemy to the government. I'm not on red alert anymore, but there's still a bounty on my head. You'll find another computer geek…you always do. Max, if I do this any longer…I'll be killed."

"_You can't __**leave**__! You're my best friend_" Max was sounding less angry and more hurt by the moment "_What…what am I supposed to do now?_"

"What you always do" Logan assured her "Move on. Take down the bad guys."

Max choked up, "_A-And you…? What are you gonna do?_"

"Well, I'm going to do the best I can. What _I've_ always done" Logan glanced at the silver haired man "I'm going to lend my skills. I'm just going to try working from the inside out instead…I think I'll do some good at NCIS."

"_I hate you for this_" Max stated "_You know that, right?_"

"I assumed you would" the brunette's smile was bitter "I still hope to hear from you…and if you ever need anything, you know where I'll be."

Max actually didn't sound as cruel as she could have, "_I hope you're happy._"

The line went dead. Logan clenched his jaw, lips pursed. He gave a frustrated cry, flinging his cellphone in the back seat. Like a child, he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them.

"It didn't go well?" Jethro inquired.

"She hates me" Logan stated fiercely, but still sulked "Not for long, soon she'll need me for something. But right now…right now, she hates me with a passion."

Jethro shrugged, "She'll get over it."

Logan lifted his head, resting his chin on his knees, "I hope you're right."

»*»

It wasn't until later, after the going through the terminal and turning in their tickets, that Logan realized how real it was. After his stomach stopped churning from take off, and after the stewardess shut up about proper procedure and such…after Jethro pointed out that the safety positions the airplane manuals said to take were designed to kill passengers straight away without pain…after quietly chuckling about it…

After all that, Logan realized just how _real_ it all was. He was moving in with Jethro, a man he met months ago…a man he loved, who loved him back. He was moving into this man's house, into his life. Logan was joining an organization he had only worked with three or four times his entire life.

Jethro must have sensed his apprehension, he laced their fingers on the arm rest.

"You're not going to bolt on me, are you?" Jethro teased.

"No" Logan looked around the roomy airplane, the next couple was two seats up, and only a small girl and her teddy bear across the aisle was watching them "Not after you sprung for first-class tickets."

"I promised you" Jethro gazed down at their linked hands "You're going to be happy in DC…but if you hate it, just tell me. I'll fly you right back out here, I'll even pay for all your new furniture."

"You're so sweet" Logan teased, pulling his hand away in favor of picking up a book with _The Boleyn Inheritance _scrawled on it in cursive "I'm sure I'll love it…because I love you."

Both assured, they settled in for the flight.

_**TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Tessellation (13/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Tony/Speed, Mac/Horatio  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan sees something he shouldn't, and the look-alikes kiss and make up.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, voyeurism, smut, slash, friendship

Prompt: **"Tryst"**

It was Logan's second day as an official NCIS consultant, though all his info on the Master computers was real. He hadn't changed a thing, only because Gibbs had promised him that all his records would be kept under lock and key. Thankfully, he hadn't been given an official title or badge…and his hours were undocumented…if only for the record.

Logan didn't know how, but Gibbs had worked out the sweetest of all deals with Jenny Sheppard. Logan was put on the pay roll, though small, and he could come in at any time…day or night. He didn't have a badge, but he had an ID and pass that showed he was an NCIS agent/consultant. Not to mention it gave him access to all parts of the building. This included the conference room, and his eye-scan was included alongside Jen and Gibbs.

Of course, there were days he got bored.

Like today, for example.

Logan wandered aimlessly on one of the lower levels of NCIS HQ. It took him an hour to admit it, but he was lost. Logan wasn't above asking for help, but he couldn't find anyone. He sighed heavily when he thought he hit a dead end, but it was just a sharp turn. He could hear voices, two men, so he perked up and quickened his step. But when he reached the corner, he realized the hallway led straight into a locker room. And in there was scene, something he knew he shouldn't be witnessing.

But he was curious, and who _wouldn't_ look?

So Logan took the two steps back, nearly hiding behind the corner. Tony was there inside the locker room, along with another man. The man had dark hair, so thick it nearly curled…dark eyes, and scruff on his cheeks. He was a bit slighter than Tony, but he nearly matched in him height. He had a badge clipped to his belt (it looked like 'MDPD', but he couldn't tell for sure) and it looked like that gun discarded on the bench was his as well.

Wait…he took a closer look. He hadn't seen that man in almost 10 years…that was Tim Speedle.

"You shouldn't be back at work already" Tony stated, arms crossed and looking fierce "God, Tim, you just got shot two weeks ago."

"It's been long enough" the scruffy man cut the man off easily, tone saying that he favored the sarcastic and pessimistic side of things "I'm going crazy stuck in the house all day."

Tony's eyes showed hope, "You could stay with me for the rest of your leave?"

Speed smiled faintly, "People will talk, Anthony."

"Who cares?" Tony threw up his hands in defeat "Fine, whatever you want…like always. You've had me chasing myself up the wall with worry, and how you're going back to work instead of staying with me. It's not fair to _us_, Speed…you're putting all this stress-"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you _are_, Speed!' Tony's voice raised, causing Logan to flinch "If you would've just cleaned your damn gun, we wouldn't be fighting! No, you had to be _lazy_ and try to indirectly kill yourself-!"

And apparently Speed had heard enough of that. Even Logan who didn't know the situation, knew that was too harsh…too blunt. Speed grabbed fistfulls of the Special Agent's shirt, turning and slamming up against the locker. Tony made a muffled noise, but glared in surprise and fury at the other. Speed was scowling, eyes cold…and just a bit hurt.

"I told you, the firing pin _snapped_!" Speed growled, pinning the other hard "The fucking thing was clean, I don't even want to hear that again!"

"You were _shot_, Tim" Tony used his greater strength to seize he man's wrists and flip them. Tony pinned the scruffy man, who yelped loudly when his shoulder jolted against the flimsy metal. Logan gaped when the Italian slipped his knee between the man's legs, pinning his wrists and leaning in so close his lips brushed the stubble on his jaw.

Tony's voice grew throaty, almost seductive, "You almost died…I almost lost you. You treat this like it's no big deal, but you almost _left me_."

Speed sighed, eyes glazed over, "I'd never leave you."

"You scared the hell out of me, Speed…and you didn't even bother to call me" Tony pulled back, looking hurt "A whole week into your leave, I got a call from H. He told me you'd been shot…offered to buy me a plane ticket to see you. Imagine his surprise when I said I didn't know you'd been injured!"

Speed winced at the man's angry tone, but didn't say a word in his defense.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that? Do you…do you even know how much you hurt me?" Tony rasped, his own bottle green eyes pained "Gibbs wouldn't let me go down to Miami to see you, he'd know I'd do something I regret. No…I had to stay here, and worry."

"It wasn't important" Speed retorted.

"Like hell" Tony took the man's mouth in a hot kiss, and from the moan ripped from Speed it was a ravishing kiss. Logan couldn't look away, the two moved in a natural rhythm together. It got heated with every passing moment, Tony let go of the man's wrists to wander to his hips and drift under his shirt. Speed's own hands gripped the Special Agent's hair and neck. He was the first to pull away, eyes still glazed and both panting.

"Remind me, Tony" Speed murmured, voice hoarse "Remind me that I'm alive."

Logan registered what was going to happen before he could even process '_Tony's gay? That's weird_'. Tony almost growled, turning the other man around sharply and placing moist kisses along the back of his pale neck. Speed braced himself against the lockers, strong hands working his denim jeans down to mid-thigh. Tony pulled out a tube of lube from his pocket, barely getting his own pants down enough to free his hard, flushed cock.

But Logan wasn't looking at anything so carnal, his eyes were locked on their upper halves. After slicking himself, the tube was discarded on the floor. Tony gripped the CSI's hips roughly, thrusting in without mercy. Speed cried out, fists clenching, but it took only a moment before he was moaning and thrusting back against the brunette.

Logan noted there, in their eyes, love. Tony bit and sucked at the base of his lover's neck, whispering things to him too intimate for the younger brunette to hear. But Speed was obviously loving it, moving back into his lover and biting down on his lip savagely when the Agent's hand circled his cock.

"You're never leaving me" Tony repeated from earlier, his voice raw with emotion "If you ever, _ever_ do something so stupid again…I'll lock you up in my apartment…chain you to my bed,_ amore_."

Speed grinned, forearms now braced on the lockers to allow him more leverage, "I'd like that too much…and you know it, Anthony."

They both grinned at the private joke, still moving together. Time seemed to pause, except for this moment right there. To Logan, it seemed to go on forever…but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, considering how hot they were for each other.

Years later and much too soon, Speed threw his head back and came hard against the metal of the lockers. It was obscene and artistic all at the same time, and Tony wasn't far behind his lover. Logan watched, a dark flush on his cheeks, as the NCIS agent's hips stuttered and he moaned low in his throat.

Wow…so that was what sex was like from the outside looking in. It was…wow…

The two stood there a whole minute, eyes closed and panting hard. But Tony pulled out, grabbing a towel off the bench and cleaning them up. He flipped his sated, boneless lover around carefully…fixing his pants and shirt, then his own. Tony collapsed on the bench, rubbing at his flushed cheek.

"Did I hurt you, love?" Tony inquired, a little guilty.

"No" Speed replied truthfully, still a little flushed as he cleaned off the lockers. He slid to the floor, tossing the cloth towards the trashcan and succeeding. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then began to laugh.

"Oh my God…" Tony rubbed his eyes with his palm "I can't believe we did that."

"It was different, to say the least" Speed grinned, amused "You almost never take control, Anthony."

"I've been on edge for a while…" Tony admitted, now running his hand through his hair "I'm afraid I've snapped at some people who didn't deserve it."

Speed raised a brow, "Like Gibbs' new lover?"

Tony's eyes widened, "How do you know about Logan?"

Logan bristled at his name, afraid he was going to hear something horrible.

"I've known Logan Cale for about a decade now…though I haven't talked to him since so long ago. Plus, not much gets by H."

Who the hell was H? Was he the same 'H' Daniel and Danny had told him about?

Speed continued, "He knows about Logan, and how you've treated him. He's…disappointed, Anthony."

The agent almost pouted, "I don't mean to. It's just…he kinda looks like me, right? So…it bugs me that Gibbs is in love with him. I mean, he's like a dad to me…I've always been the one Gibbs was nice to, at least…I dunno, Speed…"

Logan calmed down, heart warming…so even Tony saw it.

Speed grinned, "I get it, you're jealous."

Tony scowled, "Am not! And you're disgusting even to think it!"

"I don't mean it like _that_" Speed eased over to his lover, settling between his knees and resting his chin on his right knee "Gibbs is in love, and now he seems to only have a warm spot for Logan. But you're his Senior Field Agent Tony, his adopted son. Gibbs cares for you like H cares for me…like Mac cares for Danny. It's just the way it is…so don't be cruel, or else Gibbs will shove a foot up your ass."

Tony suppressed a chuckle, "Did I ever mention that I love you, Tim?"

Speed got up off his knees, leaning down and stealing a kiss, "Only when I go down on you."

Logan quickly scrambled out of there, flushed crimson.

//I can't believe I just did that! If I wasn't going to hell before, I sure am _now_.//

»*»

**~Later On~**

"It didn't work."

Logan huffed, leaning over McGee's shoulder and eyeing the screen, "What do you mean '_it didn't work_'? There's not much else he could have wired it through…we cracked his Spyware, it should be rolling over and whimpering by now."

McGee's fingers hovered over the keys, headset on his head and looking quite professional, "It's different at NCIS, Logan. We're not dealing with only pig-headed people in power or scared transgenics…these people are usually extremely intelligent, or at least can pay people who are."

"Run it through Faxfair" Logan suggested, eyes on the screen "We'll at least get the recipients of the e-mail…if not pick a code along the way."

"I'll run the Beta-program along with it" McGee's fingers flew over the keys, eyes set "Maybe we can get something with that. Worse comes to worse…"

"Logan?" they both looked up at this, the geek in the chair stopping his movements. Tony was standing there, looking well-scolded and anxious.

"Tony" he pushed his glasses up, curious "Can I help you?"

"Uh, I kind of need to talk to you" Tony gestured with his thumb "Outside, if you don't care?"

"Sure" Logan put a hand on Tim's shoulder "If all else fails, drill it with that brilliant Echo-program Abby and you came up with. It might delete some of the end codes, but we'll get the bulk. If we do, I'm sure I can mix and match it well enough for Jethro."

"Yes, Boss" McGee grinned at the soft cuff upside the head the brunette gave him "I'd rather be hit by you than him."

Tony scoffed, "Don't let Boss hear you say that, Probalicious McGoogle."

"That isn't the first time I've heard that" Logan gestured towards the door "Shall we, Tony?"

"We shall" Tony led him out of the poorly lit room, guiding him out into the hall. He stopped them at the top of the stairs, both leaning against the rail.

"Listen, Logan…" Tony started awkwardly, then tried to turn on his charm "I know we started off wrong, but…we both care about Boss, and I don't wanna be mean just to be mean. We gotta learn how to share Boss, or we're gonna end up slitting each other's throats."

Logan ran a tongue over his teeth, "If I recall, I've only responded to your shots.""Right, that's what I mean. Are you even listening?" Tony rolled his eyes "You've been hanging out with Probus too long, even _he's_ learned not to take me seriously. Some stuff's been going on and I know I haven't treated you with the respect you deserve…"

"Actually, I get it" Logan assured him, eyes holding sympathy "If my lover had been shot, I'd be touchy to."

Then Logan kind of realized what he had said, and his eyes went wide.

"What?" Tony stated, deadpan "You know?"

"Tony, don't be mad" Logan took a step back, holding up a hand "But I kind of…uh…saw you guys the other day. How is Speed, by the way?"

Tony puffed up like an angry cat, fists clenched, "If you think for one God-damn moment you can hold this over my head, you're wrong. I won't be blackmailed by the guy who's doing _my boss_."

"Tony, stop" Logan glanced down at the bullpen, Jethro was looking up at them curiously "Tony, that's not what I mean at all. I don't care if you're gay or Speed-sexual or whatever. Tim's a good man, he cares, and now he cares about you…w-why don't you ask Jethro for some time off to be with him?"

Tony seemed thrown for a loop, and was shocked completely dumb when Jethro appeared at their sides.

"Something wrong, boys?" Jethro looked between the brunettes "Something I should know?"

"Jet, there you are" Logan smiled brightly "Tony needs some time off to be with his lover. They live in Miami, they've just been in an accident…you don't care, do you?"

Gibbs' gaze flickered to his underling, "I was wondering when you were going to ask about Speed. Horatio called me…the boy should be here by now."

"He is" Tony was beet red "So…how long do I have?"

"Eh, take a week" Jethro flinched under the glare his lover gave him "What?"

"Jethro, Speed lives Miami for Athena's sake" Logan nearly plastered himself along the man's side, his glare melting into an imploring look "Jet, for me? Give them two weeks…they never see each other. It's like as if I were back in Seattle…be reasonable."

Jethro cleared his throat loudly, "Take two, DiNozzo."

Tony grinned, sharing a grin with Logan, "Thanks, Boss. You rock."

They watched the Italian go, grabbing his stuff at his desk before getting in the elevator.

"Again, anything I should know about?" the silver haired man inquired, but the younger merely shrugged and rested his folded hands on his lover's shoulder.

Logan sighed, "I walked in on them having sex."

"Oh" Gibbs replied simply, then grinned "No wonder you were so eager to get rid of him…you can't look at him without picturing it, can you?"

"Oh Hecate" Logan scoffed, removing himself from the man "You have no freakin' idea."

_**TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Tessellation (14/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: We meet Abby's lover, and Logan decides to give it up to Gibbs.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, randomness, faint femslash, fluff, limey-lemon

Prompt: **"Hair dye"**

Abby rested her elbow on the desk, chin cradled in her palm. Kohl-rimmed eyes were glazed over as she looked at the screen, waiting for the machine to give her a match-up of the fingerprints Kate had lifted. It was the first snow of early winter outside, the air chilly. She was thinking of her lover, wondering how she was…what she was wearing…how work was going…if she was happy…

"Abby?"

The Goth's eyes widened, she straightened and turned on the heels of her combat boots. She couldn't stop her soft gasp of surprise, nor the wide grin that broke her face. An attractive, blonde woman was standing in her lab….smiling warmly and waving.

She was just beautiful as Abby remembered, but more so. Her long blonde hair still had those honey highlights Abby had done herself, and she was wearing those dark jeans that made her crazy. A light red t-shirt was stretched taunt over her chest, a leather jacket thrown over to complete the look.

"Cath!" Abby squealed, glomping the woman promptly. The slighter woman smiled as well, wrapping her arms around the other and squeezing. "I'm so glad to see you! I was just thinking about you!"

Abby pulled away, looking into the woman's face seriously, "Wait…are you here on business? Is Lindsey ok? Did something happen?"

Catherine smiled weakly, "No, not really…"

Abby glared softly, "Catherine Willows, don't you lie to me."

"Sam wanted to take Lindsey for the week, and work's been hell lately" Catherine reached up, caressing her girlfriend's cheek with the back of her hand "I missed you, Abs…is it so wrong to want to see you?"

"No, never" Abby glanced around the room, then leant back in and sealed her lips over Catherine's. The older woman melted instantly, leaning in and loosing himself in the taste of blood red lipstick and Caff-Pow flavoring. It was sweet, and they only pulled away when their lungs tingled. When they pulled apart, Abby could only smile when she saw the blood-tinge on her lover's pink lips.

"I'm off in two hours. Do you still have your key?" Abby inquired, the blonde nodded wearily "Good…go home, rest love. I'll see you as soon as I can."

Catherine reached down and squeezed her hand, "Promise?"

Abby smiled beautifully, "Promise, Cath. Now go home and nap."

Abby watched her lover leave mournfully, and as soon as she was gone Logan turned up. The man smirked knowingly, pushing up his glasses and strolling up to her. She was ready to bite if he made some kind of remark, even though he was in no position to and she loved him…she was always ready for someone to make some kind of comment. But she was happily mistaken when he only looked pleased and amused.

"She's lovely, your Catherine" Logan stated, glancing at there the blonde woman had left "But she looked troubled, is she ok?"

"Cath's the dayshift supervisor of the CSI in Las Vegas, she just got the promotion" Abby tried not to pout "Poor thing isn't adapting well. But she'll get it, I'm sure."

Logan's raised a brow, "She must be intelligent to be a CSI."

"Oh, she is" Abby grinned "My girl's the quickest you'll ever find. Sometimes Gibbs' will have me call her in as an anonymous consult, and when she's here she likes to linger and help me around the lab. It's nice…"

Abby trailed off, smiling secretly, "…it's nice to share a passion with someone."

"Yes" Logan flushed, recalling his own lover "It is…but it must be difficult, her living and having family in Las Vegas."

Abby _did_ pout this time, "It is, Precious, you can't even imagine. We all can't move our lovers into our homes, it's not to so easy. She's got a whole life there, and it's another year before Lindsey -her daughter- is out of school. I love them both, but I only asked her to move once. She flat out said no, and told me straight that neither of us would be moving. Cath can read my mind, she knew I was going to suggest moving up there. I know I'd love it, but her boss would never hire me."

"You two sound very in love" Logan leant against the desk, watching the screen now as it electronically sorted through CODIS "So…who was that man Jethro was talking to earlier?"

"You mean Lt. Caine?" Abby grinned slyly "That's one of Gibbs' ex-lover's. Horatio's moved on, but he came by to pick up his co-worker and take him back to Miami. You know Speed? That guy you caught Tony with?"

Logan's eyes widened, looking over at her, "You mean…Tony is with Jethro's old lover's subordinate?"

Abby giggled, "Yeah, small world. Actually, Catherine's ex-boss Gil is good friends with Horatio and his lover…Cath knows Speed pretty well too."

"Huh" Logan pursed his lips, eyes going back to the screen "I've seen some pictures of Jethro's ex-wives…they're all red heads."

"No offense, Logan" Abby stated seriously "But…you're the first non-red head I've seen him with in ever. Gibbs had a thing for red-head's, we've all just accepted it."

Logan was quiet for a moment, heart aching, then he was stuck with an idea, "You know…Abs…Christmas is in a two months. If I asked for your help, do I have it?"

Abby grinned again, catching on, "You know you do."

»*»

**~Roughly Three Hours Later~**

The lovers were laying on the couch together. Catherine was spread out, clad in only her denim shorts and a long, flowing black shirt with '_I Love My Goth_' printed on it. Abby was curled up by her side, nuzzled into her girlfriend's belly.

"I missed this" Catherine murmured, fingers twirling around a black pigtail "Everything been good over here in DC?"

Abby shrugged, "It's ok. Vegas any more interesting?"

Catherine snorted humorlessly, "I hate it there so much, love."

The Goth didn't reply the way she wanted, "Logan should be here soon."

"Hmm?" Catherine didn't sound upset, just curious "Something special planned?"

"Just a little present for Gibbs" Abby laughed manically just as there was a knock on the door, she placed a warm kiss on her lover's belly again before getting up to answer it. She pretty much skipped to the door, grinning widely and flinging it open. Logan was there, looking sheepish and pleased all at once.

"Come on, let's get started!" Abby squealed, clapping her hands. He stepped inside, smiling softly.

"I'm not intruding too much, am I?" Logan approached Catherine, the woman sitting on the couch. He took her hand gently, bussing a kiss across the knuckles. "Miss. Catherine Willows. It's an honor to meet you properly, you make our Abby so happy."

"Oh my" Catherine flushed to the tips of her hair, standing up and smiling coyly "Abby, you never told me you had such a sweet friend!"

"Logan Cale, proper and sweet" Abby took the brunette's coat, then shoved him into the kitchen. He was forced into a seat by the table, his glasses taken off.

Abby grinned like a Cheshire Cat, "Now just relax, let me take care of you for now. Catherine my love? Fetch me that Wal-Mart bag over there…don't look so scared, Logan, it won't even burn!"

»*»

**~Later That Evening~**

Jethro came home, walking inside his home and throwing his coat on the rack. He briefly rubbed his hands together, huffing and toeing off his shoes. It was freezing outside, and it wasn't much better in the house. He swore he saw his breath, and a frown marred his features. He hunted his lover down into the living room, smiling at the sight.

The fireplace was lit, giving off waves of heat. Logan was curled up in front of the fire, wrapped in a red blanket. He had it up to his chin, glasses discarded on the coffee table, and had a toboggan cap on.

"What's wrong with the heat?" Jethro inquired, stripping off his jacket, outer shirt, and pants. Logan only turned and smiled at him, opening the blanket and inviting him inside. The man was wearing little other than a pair of sweats and a thread-bare NCIS t-shirt, but Gibbs had no problem with that as he slipped in.

"It's broken" Logan was watching the flames now, enjoying the warmth his lover produced "I could see my breath, so I stoked the fire."

"Good idea" Jethro eyed the ebony wool cap "What's with the hat?"

"Did I mention I've got your Christmas present early?" Logan grinned like a cat "I don't know if you'll like it…but I hope you will."

Logan didn't dare look away from the icy blue eyes hovering over him, he reached up and pulled off the cap. The thick wool fell to the floor, forgotten in a moment. Jethro's jaw dropped, he was in a moment humbled and awed. There, in the man's once chestnut colored hair, were beautiful auburn highlights. The firelight hit it and the strands glowed red, but it was an earthy color…like the deepest layer of sand in the earth. He couldn't help himself, he reached up and threaded his fingers through it.

"Logan…?"

"I found out you had a thing for red heads" Logan stated simply, loving the lust that was growing in the man's eyes "Do I meet your approval?"

Jethro's voice held a darker shade, "You look beautiful, Logan."

Logan was infused with a solid need, and a greater aphrodisiac could not be made than that look in the ex-Marine's eyes. He blatantly rolled his hips, pressing into the growing need he felt beneath those black/Marine emblem boxers, "Beautiful enough to fuck, Jet?"

Icy blue eyes flickered dangerously, he dove down and claimed the brunette's mouth. Logan moaned earnestly, curling his arms around broad shoulders. Shirts were shed, the first touch of skin against skin was breathtaking, tiny sparks sizzling just beneath their skin. Time was suspended just for them, it went by in a haze of pleasure…of touches and moist kisses…ruddy love bites were left behind by his lover's talented mouth, staining every few inches of skin from the soft of his jaw to the dip of his belly button. When he felt insistent fingers on his pants, he curled his fingers in silver hair and tugged.

Jethro sat up, head cocked in question.

"Jet, I've…I've never done this" Logan admitted "I've had some flings, but I've never bottomed for someone. To be truthful, I've been terrified…but now the fear of you leaving me is gone, and I want to be with you. You've been so kind to me, most men would think I was some sort of leech…refusing to put out and living in your house."

"Hey, hey" Jethro cupped his jaw, bussing their lips fleetingly "Don't ever think that, I want you here more than anything."

"I know now, I know" the younger man took the man's hand in his own, kissing it briefly before letting it lay over his pec "And now I want you to have me."

"Is this my reward?" Gibbs may have sounded playful, but the raw passion in his face gave him away "After watching you get shot and living with you and convincing you to move in here…is this my prize?"

Logan met his eyes firmly, "Yes."

Jethro gathered the man into his arms, smoothing the blanket out beneath him. Logan found himself laid down, and his body worshipped by calloused hands and a slick tongue. The clothes all but melted away, and he jumped when his lover's mouth was on his navel again.

"Cold" Logan murmured, goosebumps breaking out over his forearms when a waft of chilly winter air flowed over him. Jethro's agile tongue traced the rim of his bellybutton, then dipped in sensually. The goosebumps that cropped up were for a whole different reason, and he felt those large palms skin over his inner thighs and the soft jut of his hipbones.

"I'll warm you up" Jethro promised, in a moment enveloping his the man's length in his mouth. Logan cried out, eyes widening comically at the new sensation. He wouldn't last long, it had been too long…and he wanted this man so much…

"Oh, Jet…Jet, love, I can't last…" Logan muttered senselessly, his chest heaving. Gibbs didn't care, he held the man's hips down and used every trick he knew. Logan cried out, curving his back and letting go. His lover swallowed every drop, and once the brunette's orgasm calmed down…he lapped at the head, relishing each shudder and sigh.

Logan tugged at silver hair, urging the man up to him. He claimed his lips, tasting himself on his lover's tongue, and wasn't that just the hottest thing?

"No one's ever…" Logan swallowed down the rest of the words, a flush on his cheeks.

Jethro cocked a brow, "You're lover's weren't of high standards, were they?"

The younger pursed his lips, "Most of my…my partners were out of convenience at best, and at worst…to finish a job, to get information."

Something dark flashed in icy blue eyes, "Don't think less of me, Jet, please…"

"I've been there before, love, don't worry" Jethro ran his hand from his lover's tan shoulder down, dipping down and kissing his neck "Let me take care of you…I'll show you how to make love with your heart in it…I'll show you how good you can feel."

And it was. Jethro stroked and coaxed him into a state of arousal and relaxation, it seemed to go on for hours. The near burning warmth of the fire at his side, his lover above him…bliss. The lube he had kept stashed under the blanket was found easily, and Gibbs kissed him as he slicked up his fingers before entering the man.

"Ow" Logan clenched his eyes shut, digging his fingertips into the silver haired man's shoulders. Hot tears pricked the sides of his eyes, he couldn't stop them for anything. He had to keep telling himself it only hurt because he'd never done this before, not because Jethro wanted it this way. He just had to get used to it, plain and simple. The man stretched him slowly, but more than he thought he could go. It stung, and there was a palpable burn just underneath that pain. "Jet, it hurts…"

"Hush, I know, I'll make it good, Kitten" Jethro whispered, curling his fingers and aiming straight for that spot. Logan's chest arched against his own, a cry ripped from those dark, plump lips. The ex-Marine grinned smugly, abusing the nub nestled deep within the man's body.

"Jethro!" Logan wasn't some shy lamb, he knew what he wanted and he knew how he wanted it. As soon as the pain melted into sweet torture, he wanted his lover in him. He spread his legs, giving the man more room, and pushed back against the intrusion. "Want you in me now, Jet."

"Anything you want, Kitten" Gibbs bent those long, tanned legs apart, allowing him further access to his lover's body. A smirk stretched over his lips, easing into the alacritous form beneath his. Perfect…hot and tight and so sweet around him.

//God, Logan, I'd give you this house, my title, my team, my fuckin' boat even…// Jethro thought, breath heavy and sweat slicked skin sliding //Just don't leave me…it's not fair, to only want you and have you taken from me…never again, you're mine.//

Logan's eyes were clenched shut, he couldn't stop the keening whine that escaped him. He felt full, stretched…oh Gods, he loved this man. Every stroke, every touch, every kiss dropped on his lips, neck, and collarbone set him on fire. It felt like years, being consumed so completely…this man was his, he wasn't letting Gibbs go for anything.

Jethro was inside him, so Logan owned him…this man craved him, craved this…this intimacy, this closeness. Logan crooked a leg around his lover, digging the heel of his foot into the smooth dip of his back and pressing closer for all they were worth.

Each thrust sent liquid pleasure through his limbs…it had never been like this before! Not as intense. Before, it had been all about release, intel, reassurance…this was out of love, pure desire, someone wanted _him_…not Eyes-Only.

And Jethro would have him, completely.

"So close, Jethro…" Logan purred "So good, can't last."

Jethro dropped his head, fisting one hand in auburn streaked hair and yanking the man's head back (he spoke straight into his lover's ear, each word gravely and strained), "Love you, Logan…I love you…"

Something snapped in Logan, adrenaline pumping twice as hard. With strength he didn't know he had, he pushed Jethro off of him. The ex-Marine let out a sound of surprise, but soon found himself pinned on his back. Logan grinned down at his lover, straddling his hips and impaling himself on his hard flesh. The angle changed everything, he could feel the ex-Marine deep inside him…it was intimate.

Jethro howled, grabbing tan hips and bucking up. It was over too soon, their dance hurried with raw need. The new angle battered Logan's prostate, he came thickly over his lover's stomach with a harsh thrust and a moan of '_Jet, oh Gods…Jet!_' Gibbs came right after, following the man into bliss.

Logan rolled off beside his lover, spreading out on the blanket and panting wildly. As they both attempted to catch their breath, the brunette found his hand seized and dragged on a heaving chest. Dark sable eyes fluttered open, meeting icy blue. Jethro brought his hand up, bussing his lips across it sweetly.

"Did you mean it?" Logan's voice was low, the older man had to strain to hear it "Not because you were inside me…but because you meant it?"

"I don't say it all the time" Gibbs grumbled "But that's because I mean it."

"I know, you're a badass Marine" Logan snuggled closer, kissing the firm skin of his lover's shoulder "And I love you too, Jethro…but…that part at the end…I wasn't too…wanton, was I?"

Jethro cocked a brow, "_Too wanton_?"

"I don't want you to think I'm some sort of slattern, or a tavern wench" Logan's heated face scorched the older man's shoulder, eyes closed tightly "I've never done that sort of thing before."

Jethro smirked, "I liked it, Kitten…you can't be too wanton for me. Truthfully, I'm glad you want me at all. And this…" he ran his hand through his lover's highlighted hair, lazy pleasure curling around his heart.

Logan smiled slightly, pulling away a little to look up at him, "It's not too much?"

"You can't scare me away now…not for anything."

Logan nestled tighter into his side, "I broke your heating unit."

"What?!"

"I wanted to have an excuse to lay with you in front of the fire, but I couldn't bring myself to ask" Logan looked up at him with wide, glassy sable eyes "Don't be mad…I'm not good at this seduction thing."

The silver haired man kissed the top of his lover's head, "…it's ok, I don't care."

Logan sighed in relief, enjoying the warmth of the fire and his lover.

_**TBC**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Tessellation (15/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan and Abby have a talk, and someone's coming for a visit.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, talks, fluff, slash, old lover's coming back

Prompt: **"A World For Us Alone"**

**~One Week Later~**

Catherine had just gone home, Lindsey was coming home early. Abby was feeling pretty lonely, so she called her newest friend Logan. They ate Rocky Road and watched Rocky Horror Picture Show, Moulin Rogue, and The Birdcage before they decided it was time to settle in for the night.

They were laying together in her large, coffin bed…curled up under a black fur blanket. Logan was on his back, one arm crooked beneath his head and dressed in loose, NCIS clothes that he had taken from Gibbs' dresser. Abby was wrapped up in black silk, half laying on his chest and shoulder.

They spoke softly of nonsensical things, from the age old debate of Vampire vs. Werewolf to why the movie _Deadbirds_ didn't actually have any dead birds in it. They spoke of the paradox that is _The Others_, and the complex structure that is polite anger.

"When's Catherine coming back?" Logan asked, tracing the spider-web patterns on Abby's ceiling with his eyes (without his glasses it was all kind of blurry) "She had to leave pretty abruptly…"

"One day I'm going to have a nice, long, violent talk with Dr. Grissom" Abby pouted "I miss my Catherine already…but you're a good substitute."

Logan chuckled, "Don't let Catherine here you say that."

"So, enough about me" Abby moved until she could dig her chin into his chest, practically laying on top of him "What's this I hear in the rumor mill about you giving it up to Gibbs?"

"What?!" Logan's cheeks burned "Who's talking about us?"

"Everyone" Abby chuckled "You two are _just_ the hottest thing out there right now."

Logan all but sputtered, going on about gossipers and people with too much time on their hands (and the parallel between the two.) Eventually Abby just leant up and kissed his forehead, shutting him up as efficiently as a Gibbs' slap.

"Sh-sh, Precious" Abby cooed, a large Cheshire grin on her face "It's ok, we're all happy for you guys. Gibbs has been actually pretty laid back. He was getting ready to smack Tony the other day and actually paused, then pet his head and gave him a 'Atta Boy'. I'm telling you, you're good for him…and we're all grateful. Besides, it's good that you got over your fears."

They were both quiet for a moment, staring at each other.

Then Logan chimed up, "Thanks."

The Goth cocked her head to the side, "So…how's the sex?"

Logan smiled widely, "Fantastic."

"Yay!" Abby squealed, sitting up on his chest and putting on an attentive face "Tell me all about it. I want details, Logan, and I want now."

The brunette looked off dreamily, "Well, first I broke his heater."

Abby squealed again, "Why?"

"So our first time could be in front of the fire."

"Oh…" Abby thought for a moment, then nodded "That makes sense. Then what?"

"Well, then he…"

»*»

Logan hadn't realized Gibbs had left the bed until the man returned, the dip of the mattress waking him. He made a small noise, blinking sleepily up at the blurry figure of his lover. He vaguely recalled the phone trilling, but hadn't been awake longer than a few seconds to register it. Gibbs smiled softly, touching his lover's hand that curled on the bedspread.

"Jet? Mmm…what time is it?"

"About seven, I have to go in soon" Jethro settled on the bed next to the younger man, still caressing his fingers "I didn't mean to wake you…I had to take a phone call."

Logan was just conscious enough to register the tone of his lover, "Was it important?"

"You know about Horatio?" Gibbs' inquired, the man nodded "He's in New York right now…he's sharing a case with his lover. Apparently this killer is an NCIS agent, and they need everything they can get on him. Instead of waiting on paperwork and a jurisdiction war, they're coming here to collect the info."

Logan sighed as his lover's fingers trailed up his arm into his highlighted hair, "And…?"

"I thought I'd warn you" Jethro replied, sounding a little unnerved "An old lover coming here…I didn't want you to think anything more of it. They're curious about you…they'll be blunt."

Logan settled further into the warm bed, "Joy…rapture…do they know about everything?"

Gibbs' hesitated, "Horatio does…he told his lover."

"I assumed that" Logan was beginning to drift off "When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow."

Logan nodded, slipping off to sleep again…forgetting to ask if Danny Messer was coming too.

_**TBC**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Tessellation (16/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan meets Horatio Caine, and apparently they share more than a case.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, randomness, meetings, old lover's, AU, voyeurism

Prompt: **"Clash"**

**~Next Day~**

Logan was half-sitting on Gibbs' desk, chatting with McGee about the new password-protecting/scrambling technology that had just been installed. McGee trusted it, but the consultant was a little iffy. It was brand new after all, untested in a professional environment.

"It isn't like they _don't_ test it" Tim stated, leaning back in his seat and watching his computer screen (he was currently waiting on an e-mail from Abby on the fibers he had picked off their dead New York/Miami killer's victim) "They've been working on it for a full year."

"Hn" Logan replied vaguely, pushing up his glasses "It's still new. It's not used to being used by people who have no clue how to run it. And who knows how long it can run without a glitch? The info we have here is much too important to leave to unreliable systems."

"Well spoken."

They both looked over sharply, noting the four men who had crept up on them. One, of course, was Gibbs. Logan immediately smiled at Jethro, but his spirits were different for the other three. One man was notably smaller and younger than the rest, he had short-cropped blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He had a NYPD badge on his belt with his gun, CSI.

It was, of course, one of his closest friends…Danny.

The two other men were closer in age, but complete opposites. The one on the right side of Gibbs was taller, with flaming red hair and pale, almost delicate skin. But he was far from fragile. Dark shades covered his eyes, he was wearing a handsome, expensive suit. Though it wasn't very formal, he had no tie and the first three buttons of his wine red silk shirt were undone. He was standing wit his feet planted firmly hands on his hips just enough to flash an MDPD badge and a gun as well.

The other man had dark hair and piercing blue eyes, his clothes more informal though. He was wearing a leather jacket, a navy blue t-shirt, and dark jeans. The man held an air of authority, much like the one Gibbs had. Money down, he was a Marine. There, shimmering just beneath the leather coat was an NYPD badge and a gun…just like Danny. Like the red head, the man had some age on his face…

…but Logan would admit it, they were both quite handsome (he, personally, wouldn't kick either out of his bed.)

But Logan hadn't seen Danny in nearly two years, and the man surely had grown into himself since then. He had a geeky appeal, but Logan knew there was a darker side under there. With a glance over, Logan could tell McGee was staring at the blonde quiet openly.

Yep, McGee was struck.

"Boys, these are the CSI's who need the ex-Special Agent's file. Plus, Ducky's reports and Abby's findings" Gibbs stated, getting blank stares (he bristled like a at this) "That means _now_."

"Yes, Boss" McGee shot up, scratching through the files on his desk like a cat. Even Logan's heart jumped a little, and he searched his lover's desk for the paperwork he knew was there. Logan found Abby's reports, the Special Agent had Ducky's stuff. They went straight to the silver haired Marine, handing them over.

"There you are" Jethro stopped mid-exchange, weighing the file in his hand "This isn't all."

"Actually, Jethro" Logan began hesitantly "Jen decided to withhold the Special Agent's profile…she didn't want to drag the department through the mud. She's not too keen on sharing."

The silver haired man glared, "And did you try to convince her?"

"Jethro…" Logan looked the man straight in the eyes, pushing up his glasses and lowering his voice "You know for a very fact I did everything I could. Tony was with me, but he became so frustrated he went out with Kate for a coffee break…she's attempting to calm him down as we speak. I tried every trick I knew to hand it over, everything short of ripping it from her hands…but our Madame Director can be quite stubborn when she gets in a mood."

"Bitch" Jethro spat bitterly, then visibly perked up "Men, this is Logan Cale…the one I've told you so much about. And this is one of my team, Special Agent McGee. Boys; this is Mac Taylor of the New York CSI unit and his subordinate Daniel Messer."

"Danny!" Logan pulled the man into his arms, they both laughed and man-hugged.

"Logan, man, it's been forever!" Danny's accent had thinned out, but it was still prominent. They pulled away with huge grins, then blue eyes fell on McGee.

"Danny" the blonde stated, offering his hand. McGee took it, but Danny let the handshake linger longer than proper. He flashed his cute kitten teeth, causing the agent to flush darkly. "Nice ta' meet ya. Ya got a first name?"

Logan nearly giggled as the geek choked, "T-Tim."

Danny only grinned more, once he had someone in his sights he never let go.

Poor McGee…

Logan smiled at the red head, "And _you_…you must be Lt. Caine. A pleasure."

Horatio smiled back easily, taking the hand that was offered and bringing it to his lips. It was Logan's turn to flush, but Gibbs looked nothing if not amused.

"I'll leave you all to meet" Gibbs stalked towards the stairs "I've got a Director to straighten out."

"Temper, Jethro!" Logan called after him, watching his lover ascend up the stairs "Please, mind your temper with her!"

But he wasn't listening, so the brunette turned back to the group and shrugged.

"Logan" Mac offered his hand, and the younger man took it.

"I've heard such…good things about you both" Logan wasn't sure what to say, Horatio was his lover's ex-lover and Mac was his new lover (he mentally cringed at the overuse of the word 'lover' in his thoughts.)

"And we've heard nothing but good about you" when Horatio spoke, his voice seemed all crushed velvet and silk. That was a nice voice to have in bed, Logan silently noted. The red head removed his sunglasses, and the sun caught those eyes…almost the shade of Jethro's, icy with the potential to be warm. The man stood a certain way, sunglasses cradled in his hands and head bowed a little. He cocked his head, looking him over like a suspect.

"So…you're Jethro's new lover" Horatio's voice was cool, like he was interrogating him.

Their eyes went straight to the others hair, lips pursed in an effort not to laugh.

Logan tisked, "Red hair."

Horatio's lips quirked as he noticed the soft garnet color, "Highlights?"

Logan's eyes hardened, "A gift…for Jethro."

Horatio dropped his eyes for a moment, "I see."

Logan narrowed his eyes, nerves like a hot snake in his belly, "You are the most intimidating person I've ever had the…pleasure to meet. I'm sure you understand."

Horatio almost smirked, it was an evil look.

Mac gave his lover an even look, "Play nice, H."

"I'm being nice" the red head replied without a look at the man, he refused to look away from Logan's dark eyes "We're in the presence of 'Eyes-Only'…someone who's been through things we can't dream of, Mac. He's done so much…I remember you're father, Logan."

Logan's eyes widened, "You knew…my father?"

"Not personally, I'm afraid" Horatio's slowly turned his sunglasses over and over in his fingers "I was young then, but I know of what he did for this country."

Logan couldn't help but say it, "So…you approve?"

Horatio's eyes drifted over him again, "Why do you do what you do?"

"About the transgenics?" Logan glanced between McGee and Danny, but they both gave him knowing nods. He locked his eyes with Horatio's fiery orbs, unafraid. "Transgenics are people too, not matter what's happened to them. It's Manticore's fault they are the way they are, so they are hunted like dogs? It's disgusting! It's as if we make thieves, then arrest them for their crimes. No…I refuse to let that go by unnoticed. Eyes-Only was an outlet, a way to help without being stopped."

Logan's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, "But it seems no matter how many corrupt people of power I take down, no matter how many Manticore agents we shoot, no matter how many transgenics we ship to safety…there's always another…"

"We can only hope Manticore doesn't let out that pulse" Mac cringed, and Danny looked equally as distraught "Or else we'll all pay."

Horatio smiled truly at the young brunette, "Now I truly wonder if Jethro's good enough for you."

Logan couldn't help but grin at that, ducking his eyes for a brief moment.

Jethro appeared, obviously displeased.

"I'm sorry, it seems like it will take a few days" Jethro rubbed at his eyes, obviously irritated "If you can't stay, I can mail them to you?"

"No, we'll stay" Danny insisted, his boss raising a brow at him "Right, Mac? The lab can do without, and we need ta' learn all we can."

"You're right, Danny" Mac's gaze flickered to the younger Special Agent "Even if you're intentions aren't solely pure, you're right."

"Shall we go down to Abby, then?" Logan asked, smiling brightly "I'm sure we can get first hand knowledge right away…she'll enjoy having you."

"And, if I'm not mistaken, Catherine's here with her?" Horatio slipped his sunglasses around his neck, the other nodded "Good. I'll be glad to see her."

"I'll hang back here" Danny gestured with his thumb "Gonna check out their new scrambler. Looks like the one in New York."

Gibbs and Mac were going to protest, but their lovers put hands on their arms and led them away.

»*»

**~That Night~**

"Are you sure you don't mind the couch?" Logan asked, helping Danny make up the couch bed "I could get you a hotel room, free of charge."

"Nah, I hate those places" Danny stripped right there, changing into his pajama pants. Logan didn't even bat an eye, he was too used to it "Man, Eyes, I haven't seen ya since that transgenic case about two years ago! What's you been up to?"

"Almost getting raped, getting the hell beat out of me, meeting Jethro, falling for Jethro, getting shot, moving in with Jet, joining NCIS, and finally dying my hair and sleeping with him" Logan rattled off.

"I like it" Danny gestured "Ya know, the hair. It suits ya, Eyes."

"Thanks" Logan chuckled "So…McGee's caught your eye, has he?"

Danny seemed hesitant for a moment, "I looked at him and…I dunno. He's sweet, Logan. First I thought I just wanted to roll wit' 'im. But we talked a bit…he's nice…nicer than most."

"Done with those danger-boys, huh?" Logan teased "McGee's as sweet as they come, Danny. I doubt he's even been with a man before, let alone know how to please one. Be careful, Dan, don't break him."

"I thought it was like that" Danny made a face, but flopped on the bed "Eh, whatever. I'll just play it carefully, pull him in and then back off…pull him in…like fishin' almost. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can get him to give in."

"Lots of luck" Logan glanced at the hall way "Horatio isn't going to…you know…"

Danny grinned, "Mac and him have no shame."

Logan flushed, "Certainly not in Jethro's home? In _our_ home?!"

"Don't worry about us" Logan turned, finding Mac in the hallway dressed in his pajamas "We wouldn't do something like that in Agent Gibbs' home. Horatio's already a sleep, he takes jet-lag hard."

"I see" Logan pushed up his glasses, trying not to look at the Marine's toned body "You two certainly compliment each other well."

"Thank you" Mac's lips quirked in a half-ass smile "You're good for Gibbs, you know. I've never seen him smile like that, and it seems you've captured Horatio's heart as well. He won't stop going on about you…I think he's just glad Jethro's moved on."

"They were close, man" Danny stated knowingly, pushing his own glasses up "They broke up just a few weeks after I started being a CSI. But damn…I remember when I was down in Miami-"

"That's enough, Daniel" Mac held up a hand solemnly, silencing the blonde "There are some things that are best left to the past. We shouldn't stir up bad blood, should we?"

Danny absently rubbed at a spot on his shoulder blade, frowning, "No."

"Good" Mac pushed off the wall "Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight, Mac" they both echoed obediently, watching him leave.

"I should go too" Logan eyed the clock "I'm going to try and leave with Jet in the morning."

"I'm gonna pass out" Danny spread out on the bed "I'm gonna dream up some plan for Tim."

Logan flashed him a bright smile, "I'm sure you'll sweep him off his feet."

Logan left, turning off the lights and echoing the 'goodnight' that was shot at him. He crept down the hallway, slipping in his bedroom. Gibbs was slipping his over-shirt off, giving him a strange look.

"It's not hinky, having Horatio here?" Jethro asked.

Logan rolled his eyes, beginning to strip, "No. Of course not. He was a loyal lover to you, and a good friend to us both…at least, I hope he will be. He's so nice, Jet, and Mac's quite the rock."

The Marine's eyes flashed, "I shouldn't be worried…should I?"

"About me joining Horatio and Mac in a hot triad?" Logan took off his glasses, setting them on the night stand and slipping into bed "I wouldn't say no, if that's what you mean."

Jethro pounced fast, pinning his lover down on the soft sheets. His kiss was possessive, ripping a moan from the slighter man. The Marine was stripping his lover fast, and a fire was lit in Logan's belly. He stripped the silver haired man just as fast, forgetting that they had guests in the house.

"You're mine, Logan" Jethro growled, biting down on his lover's collarbone "You're not leaving me, especially not for another Marine or H."

"Show me" Logan arched into the older man, pupils blown "Show me, then."

»*»

"Red, get away from there" Mac rolled his eyes at his lover "Red, come on!"

"Shh" Horatio was knelt down by the far wall, his palm pressed to the wood as well as his ear. His eyes were shut tight, he was concentrating on the noises from down the hall.

"H?"

"They're so loud."

"Horatio!"

"They want to be heard, love" Horatio grinned "And I will never deny them anything."

"I doubt they want you listening, my little voyeur" Mac purred, walking over and running a hand through soft hair "Wouldn't you rather make our own noises?"

"Come and listen, Mac" the red head pulled the man down next to him. Mac fell to his knees, forehead nearly cracking off the wall.

"H, I'm not going to-" a particularly loud moan echoed, he froze. Out of pure curiosity, he put his ear to the drywall. An intriguing expression crossed his face, and soon the lovers had their palms and ears pressed tight to the surface.

Mac tisked thoughtfully, "Huh…"

Horatio grinned, "I told you."

_**TBC**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Tessellation (17/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Jethro gives Jen a time-window, Speed shows up, and Danny's got his eye on someone.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, randomness, meetings, old lover's, AU

Prompt: **"Fear of Failure"**

**~Next Day~**

"Jen…" Jethro entered the top-secret-dark-screen-room thing that I don't know the name to, Mac, Horatio, and Logan on his heels.

The red haired woman stiffened, "Jethro."

"You need to hand over the files" the Marine demanded, eyes cold "Can you imagine how it will look if people get wind that NCIS refused inter-unit cooperation?"

"Do you know how it will look if I do?" Jen snapped "NCIS cannot be responsible for some random psycho who decides to go around killing young CSI's!"

"Uh, yes we can" Logan protested softly "And, guess what? We _are_. We gave him the training and the access to all CSI files."

Jen glared heatedly, "As I told you earlier, I won't hand them over."

Jethro didn't let up his glare, and she was slowly withering.

"Give me a week to decide" Jen relented "This is a big thing, Jethro."

The older man narrowed his eyes, "You've got three days."

She flushed, "You can't just-"

"Three. Days." Gibbs bit out "It's not that a big 'a thing."

Horatio's eyes trailed around the room, sensing something. He spotted a young man in the corner, going quietly over something on a computer screen with a tech. The dark haired man looked up, flashing a smile at the red head.

"Speed?" Horatio went over, seizing his subordinate by the arm and dragging him over to the group.

"Hey Mac" Speed waved a little.

"Speed" Mac nodded slowly, obviously confused.

"Why is Speed here?" Horatio directed his question at Jen and Jethro, who just shrugged. The red head turned to the older man, eyes steeled. "Why are you here?"

Speed shrugged, "I came to see Tony."

Horatio's jaw clenched briefly, "You don't have vacation time assigned."

"Eh" the scruffy CSI looked bored "I was going to talk to you about it, but you weren't there."

"I was here" the lieutenant replied slowly, like talking to a child "On a case."

"Oh, I know" Speed nodded "That's why I came here. To ask you…if I could come here for a week or two. And did you see that snow storm that supposed to come? We'll be stuck here for a while, it's a legitimate excuse. Oh, by the way, I put Calleigh in charge in my place…which was to replace you. See? I can take care of things."

Mac cocked his head at the younger man, "I've never heard you say so much in one breath."

Speed's dark eyes flickered to the ex-Sniper, "Honestly…Jethro makes me nervous."

"He makes us all nervous" Logan chuckled lightly, moving beside his lover and subtly pinching his arm out of sight while whispering "Stop scaring Tony's boyfriend."

Jethro huffed, "It's instinct."

"Well _stop_" Logan gave a glare, then backed off and looked around "Where's Danny?"

Mac looked around, scowling, "Damn it, Danny."

»*»

McGee sat alone in the bullpen, wondering when Kate and Tony would get back. He had only seen Tony once since his blow-up about the Director…right now they were down in Autopsy. He was up here again, guh…working on their latest victims phone and e-mail records. It wasn't particularly difficult work, just boring. He was a field agent, damn it…

"Hey there."

Oh no…McGee's fingers froze, he looked up to see that NYPD CSI coming straight at him. He was about to get up and shake his hand or something stupid like that, but the blonde was too quick. Before McGee knew what was happening, Danny was to the left of him and in his personal space. Danny leant back against his desk, resting the curve of his ass just at the edge.

"Tim?" Danny grinned knowingly, knowing he was pretty much between the brunette and the computer screen. He leant back languidly, his leg resting casually between the Special Agent's knees.

"Oh, hey!" McGee perked up, smiling shakily "It's good to see you're still around, Danny."

The blonde flashed his cute kitten fangs, "Aw, you remembered my name."

Tim couldn't come up with anything other than, "You remembered mine."

"True" Danny nodded, looking around lazily "Man, they leave you all alone here? Mac always has me paired up, I can't work nothin' alone. Almost insultin'."

McGee snorted humorlessly, "Being left alone with 'probie' work is truly insulting."

"Poor Tim" Danny faux-pouted, then rolled his eyes "It's better than teaching the newbies. Guh, we've got this one girl? Montana? Her name's Lindsay or somethin'…anyway, she's got the hots for Mac. Thinks she can get to him through me, always askin' about what he likes and what case he's got…"

As Danny spoke about that total bore Lindsay Monroe, he watched the NCIS agent's eyes dart at the leg between his knees twice…no, three times. A small flush was on his cheeks, but he didn't seem repulsed. Just…nervous…shy, even. How endearing.

"Hate people like that" Danny made a face, then smoothed out his features and put on an easy smile "If you're gonna pursue, do it outright. Look 'em right in the eye and…"

Danny brushed Tim's inner thigh with his knee, eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"Yo! McFlirt!"

Danny and McGee both looked over, Tony and Kate were holding paperwork and entering the bullpen. Tony was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, he saw courting when it was presented to him. Kate just looked confused, dark eyes darting between the CSI and her co-worker. Danny drew away from McGee just enough to look natural, but he wasn't the only one mourning the loss.

//God, he was warm…// Tim tried to repress his flush, thigh tingling where the CSI's knee had touched it. Jeans did nothing to hide body heat, and damn if his cock wasn't interested. //Stop that, right now! He wasn't _flirting_, no one ever flirts with you! Get yourself together, Tim, this isn't your book.//

"McGee!"

The man jumped as his name was barked, Gibbs and the other men passing by his desk. His boss gave him an expecting look, pointedly ignoring how close Danny was.

"So…" the silver haired man clicked his tongue "Where are they?"

McGee had no idea what 'they' were, and he stood up to ask. But that only brought Danny closer, which put his mind on mush-mode. His smile flickered, he tried really hard and failed not to stare at the shorter man's pink mouth. He was truly terrified he was going to lose it right there and kiss him, but then his mind screamed 'The victim's info!' which set him into motion.

Without thinking, Tim grabbed Danny's hips and he physically moved him to the side. McGee's focus was only on the info, rapidly typing and clicking twice before the phone and e-mail records printed out on the machine beside his desk. He grabbed them, looking them over briefly, then looked at his boss.

"The victim had ties in Miami and in New York" Tim rattled off immediately, his 'serious' face on "He first worked at the CSI unit in Miami, your unit Lt. Caine…then transferred up to New York just a few weeks ago. His family was in Miami, I have e-mails and two…no three phone calls to someone named Julia Harper. Yes…she's his sister, and she just visited him in New York a week ago. There's actually an e-mail just recently where she complains about the roommate he had."

Tony gave him a confused look, "There was no room mate, McGruff."

"The e-mail was never opened" McGee's eyes shut briefly "There's a theory developing in my head, Boss…uh…since the e-mail was so recent, as was her visit, maybe…maybe she caught the killer in his apartment, cause said something about the visit was too brief for her and she barely saw him."

Kate paled, "Surely the killer didn't hang around like that with his sister in the room?"

"Lucky woman" Speed muttered, then looked at Horatio "H, I can get her on the phone in less than a minute and have her give me a description. If that description matches the profile Sheppard gives us, then we've just attained another witness."

"Speed?" Tony looked over Horatio, spotting the scruffy CSI "I didn't know you were here."

"Apparently he came to see you" Horatio stated, then locked eyes with McGee "I'll take those off your hands, Special Agent McGee."

After receiving a nod from Gibbs, Tim nodded and handed it over, "Yes, sir."

"This will go with the rest of the folder" Mac eyed the info that Kate and Tony held "Autopsy reports?"

"Sorry" the agents handed it over, Kate smiling sheepishly "Another victim to add to your list."

"Time's growing shorter, sir" Horatio turned on Jethro, blue eyes smoldering "People are dying."

"I know, H" the silver haired man looked at him exasperatedly "I'm. Trying."

Mac stepped up, "We know…and we're grateful. And you…"

McGee nearly yelped as the ex-Marine turned on him, a playful but wicked gleam in his eyes, "Y-Yes?"

Mac's piercing blue eyes flicked between the NCIS agent and Danny, "No manhandling my CSI."

Behind McGee's back, Danny stuck out his tongue at his boss. The Special Agent's eyes widened, turning on the blonde just as he put his tongue back in his mouth, "I'm so sorry, that was rude. I-I didn't even think about…I'm sorry!"

"No, no" Danny held up a hand, grinning "I liked it."

"You know, we should all go to lunch" Kate pointed out, realizing that there was a lot of people here in this area "It's about one, it's time. I'm paying half, who's in?"

"Thank you, ma'm" Horatio eyed her "Agent Todd, yes?"

She flushed prettily, "Yeah, that's me."

"I believe I'll pay for all, since you so graciously offered" Horatio slipped on his shades, then offered his arm "Ma'm?"

Kate all but swooned, lightly taking his arm and walking with him. Mac rolled his eyes, but slipped on his own shades and followed.

"We're going to stay behind" Danny declared, grabbing Logan and Speed by the arm "We need to, uh…consult with Abby."

"Yeah, absolutely" Speed eyed the blonde curiously, wondering what was up with his childhood friend.

Logan gestured the others off, "Yes, we'll meet up later. We'll have results for you, promise."

Tony and Jethro exchanged a worried look, and Tony had to basically drag McGee away from where he was staring after the New York CSI (that comment about liking it still had him dumb-founded.)

"Have fun, boys" Jethro threw over his shoulder, but paused and glared "But not _too_ much."

»*»

Danny dragged Speed and Logan down to the Forensics lab where Abby and Catherine were (Lindsey was on a two week spring break in Miami being carefully watched by Ryan Wolfe on request.) The two women stopped their conversation, Abby looked up from her microscope in surprise.

"Uh, Cath" the Goth turned to her girlfriend "This is Danny Messer, Logan Cale, and-"

"Tim Speedle" the two nodded at each other, the blonde woman smiled warmly "I knew Horatio was here, and I should have known you wouldn't be far behind."

"Actually sweetie, Speed's with Tony" Abby smirked at the surprise on her girlfriend's face "Yeah, that's about how Logan looked after he saw them together."

"Oh yeah, Anthony told me about that" Speed glared at Logan over Danny's "Freakin' voyeur."

Logan flushed darkly, "I just…_stumbled_ into it, I didn't ask."

"But you didn't walk away" Abby needled.

Logan pushed up his glasses, "True."

"Hey, this is about me here" Danny all but flailed his arms "I want him!"

Abby and Catherine exchanged strange looks, "Who?"

"Tim" the blonde clarified, and all eyes flickered to Speed "No-no-no, not Speed. McGee."

Abby's kohl-rimmed eyes widened comically, then laughed.

"McGee?" she was breathless with laughter, fanning herself and trying to compose herself but failing "You want _McGee_? He's never even been with a man before! I'm not even sure he's gay, sweetie."

"I don't care" Danny huffed "I want him. And, by the end of this trip, he'll want me to."

Speed bit his lip, "Man…are you sure you want _him_? I mean, he's just…he's a geek, like us. And he's straight, I can't do anything if he's straight. Do you _want_ sexual harassment charges filed on you?"

Logan rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, "He won't file if he wants you."

"You guys have to help me!" Danny begged "I've got three days to seduce this guy, and we don't know the first things about each other!"

Abby and Catherine exchanged a look, Speed and Logan merely rolled their eyes.

"Ok" they admitted grudgingly.

Danny grinned, "I love you guys so much!"

_**TBC**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Tessellation (18/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: So Danny begins his courtship with Tim…how will it end?  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, randomness, seduction, Danny being a total whore

Prompt: **"Courtship Ritual"**

**~Next Day~**

McGee was tucked away in the large, dimly-lit room again. Gibbs had given him a digital code to break. For some reason or another Logan had passed it off and was now down in Autopsy, getting a physical from Dr. Mallard. As fun as that sounded and all, technically Logan was on the pay roll for things like this. But the man had helped the team so much, who was McGee to complain?

Actually, he was just about halfway done…

"Hey there, Tim."

McGee jumped in his seat, jolting the chair. A warm chuckle washed over him, and he looked over his shoulder to see CSI Messer behind him. He sighed in relief, the man liked to keep him on his toes. Of course, who else would it be? No one else called him by his first name other than Abby and Ducky. Getting the hell scared out of you wasn't so bad if it was Danny…and wasn't that thought scary?

"Danny" Tim glanced around "Shouldn't you be tagging along with Mac on that floater?"

"Eh, I'm a big boy. I don't need to be babysat" Danny grinned "Besides, I sent Speed in my place."

McGee chuckled softly at that, "Gibbs gave all four of you jurisdiction, you're allowed to handle cases as long you're up here. He wants to put you to work, that's all. It's rare, usually he would…I don't know, lock you up in a hotel or something."

"He locked us up in his house, that's good enough" the blonde shrugged, then brandished a cup of coffee from behind his back. He grinned when the Special Agent's eyes lit up, this man was all his.

"Is that…?" dark eyes looked up at him, unsure.

"You look like you could use this" Danny purred, setting the coffee down on the table. He leaned over a little farther than necessary, letting his chest rub against the fed's shoulder. McGee nearly sputtered, cheeks flushed. Considering his job done, Danny turned to leave. A solid hand caught his forearm, he immediately stopped and turned to look at the man curiously.

"Uh" Tim dropped the man's arm, he had acted on pure instinct "Thanks, Danny."

The blonde grinned, "My pleasure."

"You know, if you've got nothing better to do…" McGee stuttered out, gesturing to the screen "You could…uh, stay here…with me. If you want, I mean."

Danny was touched by this. Already the man was opening up for him. He thought he would have to work harder than this! He nodded silently, taking a seat beside the fed.

"So…what kind of magic are you workin' here?"

»*»

**~Next Morning~**

The NCIS team had been called out on an unrelated case (nothing to do with their CSI-killing ex-NCIS agent.) They filed out of the van, Gibbs nursing his third cup of coffee and it wasn't even noon. If what Horatio had teased the ex-Marine about was true, it was coffee that had come from home. Apparently Logan made a mean cup of coffee, just the way Leroy Jethro 'Second-B-is-for-Bastard' Gibbs liked it.

"McGee!" the brunette looked up as his name was shouted, drawing the brim of his cap lower over his eyes "You're on grounds-coverage and snap duty. DiNozzo, sketch it. Kate, bag and tag duty."

They all spread out to their assigned duties, McGee took his camera off his neck and set it up. Jimmy had the body pictures covered, so the field agent concentrated on the surrounding area. He didn't have to look long before he found an indent in the grass. He marked each indent (footprint, by the shape) with yellow numbers, snapping a picture of each as he went. The footprints led him to the cliffs edge, thankfully he had two solid prints in the dirt. He grinned triumphantly, getting different shots of the prints.

He squatted down, peering closer…

"Found something?"

"Oh-fuck!" McGee exclaimed uncharacteristically, almost toppling over onto the footprints. Two solid hands gripped his hips, keeping him steady. Tim carefully eased to his knees, then turned his head to find Danny kneeling and smiling behind him. He heart skipped, but he put a clamp on those emotions.

"Danny" Tim sighed, glaring half-heartedly "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, I stowed away with Ducky's stuff" the blonde shrugged like he did this kind of stuff everyday, then eyed the footprints over the man's shoulder "So…we got somethin'? Footprints?"

"Yeah, I just found them" McGee nodded, turning back to the prints "It looks like he stood here solidly, looking over the edge. I wonder…"

Danny's brilliant CSI mind was already whirring, "Are ya lookin' for a gun?"

"Yep" Tim glanced up at the unusually dark clouds "Oh man…that storm Speed was talking about should be here any time in the next two days."

But McGee might as well have been talking to himself. Danny snapped on a pair of gloves (double thick), then grabbed the crumbling ledge and eased himself over the side. It wasn't a real cliff, the grass just cut off abruptly and it was a dirt hill…like a giant had scooped away the ground. It was mostly dirt, sand, and stones…unsteady material.

"Danny!" Tim hissed, worry in his voice "What are you doing?"

"Don' worry, I've scaled the Statue of Liberty. This? It ain't nothin' " but Danny's voice was breathless as he eased down the slope, eyes searching the terrain "The perp musta known he had to get rid of the gun…he had to of gotten rid of it…there!"

And 'there' was half hidden in a clump of grass. Danny scooted over, keeping his grip in the dirt, and reached out for it. His fingers closed over the barrel of the gun, he grinned victoriously.

"Catch!" the blonde tossed it up, and McGee clumsily caught it. With a small smile of his own, he bagged the gun and scribbled some info on it to show where it had been found.

"Good job, Danny" McGee beamed down at the blonde, who looked insanely pleased with himself "Now get up here before you kill yourself."

"Yessir, Special Agent McGee" Danny teased, scurrying up the slope. He was just about to reach the agent when he hit a loose patch of ground. He lost his footing, legs flying out from underneath him. All the air left him in a 'whoosh' when his chest hit a rock, but his fingers never stopped flexing and digging for something to hold onto. He glanced over his shoulder, it was a steep drop that ended up with some very sharp looking rocks and…shit, were those thorny vines growing on them? Bushels full!

"Danny!" Tim instinctively reached out, seizing the blonde's wrist and forearm. Danny was scrambling for some traction, but he was obviously slipping farther with every movement. McGee braced his feet firmly on the ground, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Tony?!" he called dependently "Help me!"

The Senior Field Agent was immediately at his side, grabbing Danny's other wrist. With one mighty heave, they pulled the CSI up and over the ledge. Uhm, except the momentum carried Danny a little farther than he should have…if only because of Tony's super-strength and all. Tim yelped when the man's compact body slammed into him, knocking him in the chest and off balance.

Uh, well…after some flailing, they ended up in an awkward position. Tim's breath left him when the other fell solidly on his chest, back hitting the ground. He found himself blinking up at the sky, a fever-hot body pressing into him from neck to knee, and a groan in his ear.

"Shit" Danny cursed softly, then mumbled something in Italian about gravity not doing it's job. He realized after a moment he was lying flat on McGee, the man's chest heaving against his own as he tried to catch his breath. Danny stole that moment of confusion for his own, letting his cheek and mouth brush the agent's warm, pale neck.

He couldn't wait to have this man for his own…

"Sorry, man" Danny mumbled, bringing his knees up and bracing his weight on his hands. He looked down at the flushed fed, kitten teeth flashing in a grin "You ok, Tim?"

McGee nearly whimpered, "I-I'm fine."

"Hey!" Gibbs barked when he saw their position, exasperated "Messer! You're under direct orders from Taylor _not_ to manhandle my agent!"

"Gotcha gun here, Gibbs" Danny reluctantly got off the man, picking up the bag and holding it up "I'll ride back wit' Ducky and Jimmy, get Abby on it."

"Screw that, Messer" Gibbs scowled "Run it yourself!"

Gibbs turned to Tony, who had just come over from the scene he had help cause, "Why him, Boss?"

Jethro glared, "Because if he's going to do nothing but court McGee, he might as well do some damn work while he's at it."

»*»

**~Later That Day~**

"Messer, that's pathetic!" Tony stated, watching the CSI stretch out on Kate's desk. The blonde had pulled out a familiar book, opening it up to a bookmark in the very middle of the pages and cracked it. His eyes had just begun to scan over the pages when the Special Agent spoke. He glanced up, brow creased. Gibbs and Mac quit talking, looking up at their subordinates.

But Logan only smiled to himself and kept typing on Gibbs' computer.

"What?" Danny drawled.

"You can't read his _book_!" Tony rolled his eyes "That's stalking."

"First off, this is Kate's desk" the blonde looked down at desk, misinterpreting the brunette's statement "Second off, it's _my _book."

The Special Agent tisked, "That's not gonna impress McClueless."

"What? Tim?" Danny marked his book again, standing up and walking around the desk "I'm not even tryin' right now. I kinda scared him earlier…I gotta finish this scene, man, it's driving me nuts."

Tony watched the man brandish the book, swaying it slightly.

"Danny's been reading that book series for the past two months" Mac was clearly amused, he knew the secret as well "The only reason it's taken him so long is because I've threatened suspension if I see him with it or any other one of the Deep Six series."

Tony grinned suddenly, "Do you know what that book is?"

"Yeah" Danny sounded almost offended "It's a crime novel, a mystery by Thom E. Gemcity. I'm frickin' hooked, I can't wait for the next one…it's almost pathetic." Danny looked down at the book, turning it over in his hands. "I haven't even finished this one…but I have to know if Amy and McGregor ever get together. God, the sexual tension could be cut with…"

Danny had started walking to the middle of the aisle, but stopped when he realized everyone was grinning at him. Even Speed, who just walked up and saw the book, grinned and realized what was happening.

"What!?" Danny barked, flushing and wondering what was so damn amusing about his book "Does someone want to let me in on the joke?"

"Nothing really" Gibbs spotted the figure walking up behind Danny "What do you think of, uh…Mr. Gemcity? His books are pretty good, huh?"

"Frickin' love him" Danny cradled the book like a child, glaring daggers at the men "I don't want to hear a word about my crime novel, ya got it? It's my escape, and you can all got to hell for grinnin' like cats!"

"You…you read the _Deep Six_ series?"

Danny turned, finding McGee staring at him like he was some sort of giant gold idol of a God.

"Yeah, have you ever read it?" Danny held it up, eyes glistening and speech increasing "It's about this guy, and man is he deep. Him and his team-"

Tim held up a hand, effectively silencing the man, "I know what it's about…I wrote it."

"He-he, funny" Danny scoffed a little "Big joke on Danny, is that why everyone's grinning?"

"No, we're all grinning…" Tony stood from his desk, white teeth flashing in the light "Because you've been stalking Probie-McWriter for months now…without even knowing it."

Danny glanced at the brunette, then gave McGee a helpless look, who only smiled slightly, "Thom E. Gemcity is an anagram…"

"Timothy McGee" Danny shut his eyes, feeling really stupid. He whirled on Logan, and stalked up to him and held up the book threateningly "You! Logan, I oughta kill ya! You turned me onto these books! L.J. Tibbs…Leroy Jethro Gibbs…it's about these guys! It's about NCIS! And you were never going to tell me! I oughta string you up by your toes and-"

"You like my books, Danny?"

Danny turned to see McGee staring at him with that same awe, dark eyes wide and a smile on his face. The blonde crumbled under the look, and gently swayed the book in front of him again.

"Yeah, Tim" Danny smiled at him warmly "They're great…I'm in love with them."

Logan and Jethro shared a conspirator grin, Tony and Speed had to bite their fists to keep from laughing…and Mac…well, Mac just shook his head and walked off.

»*»

**~Next Morning~**

"I can't stop thinking about him, Abs" Tim admitted to his best friend, hunched over in her low, plush seat and rubbing at his cheek. Abby and Catherine (why is Catherine there? Because I say so!) were both giving him eyes of sympathy, sharing his woe and such.

"We're talking about Danny, right?" Abby made a face "Tim, I thought you were straight."

"Baby, this isn't about sexual orientation or moral stability" Catherine walked up behind McGee, putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing soothingly "This is about love."

"No! It's not about love" Tim assured her firmly, then looked up at the lab tech with wide, teary doe eyes "It's not about love, right?"

"Be more specific with me" Abby demanded, crossing her arms and looking curious "What is it…you feel for him exactly?"

"So many things I should not" Tim would never admit the things he was about to say to anyone but Abby or her caring girlfriend from Las Vegas, and he needed to tell _someone_ before he spontaneously combusted "He's so…he's nice to me. He flirts, and his grin is just…he makes me feel…_warm_, like maybe I mean something really important. I feel safe, for once in a long time…I'm completely at ease with someone."

Catherine cooed, "Aw, Timmy…that's so sweet."

"And he loves my books" the Special Agent's smile was dreamy "He was reading them before he ever met me, he didn't know I was Gemcity."

Abby raised a dark brow, "And I'm sure these feelings are completely innocent?"

Tim flushed darkly, "No. I've caught myself quite a few times, I've had to physically restrain from just kissing him. I swear, no man has ever turned me on like he has" this _was_ Abby after all, no reason to sugar-coat it "I got a taste of him yesterday, he fell…_on me_. He smelled amazing, and he was so warm…I think, and maybe it wasn't just my mind being mean, but I think he kissed my neck."

McGee shut his eyes briefly, fingers trailing over said spot questioningly, "I'm sure this isn't just one sided…it can't be. I've never wanted to just _give_ myself to someone."

"Timmy's in love!" Abby clapped happily.

Catherine moved around the chair, locking eyes with the younger man, "You've got to tell him, Tim. No good ever came from suffering from philophobia."

The man's brow creased, "I'm sorry?"

" 'The fear of being or falling in love' " Abby rattled off "And she's right. How about I help you?"

"Really?" Tim looked so earnest, it broke her Gothy little heart "You'll help me…?"

"Bag him for your own?" Catherine grinned "Yeah, we will."

"I don't know how to _seduce_ a man" Tim flushed "I've never had to before."

"Don't worry" Abby put him on his feet, hugging him and planting a wet kiss on his cheek "I know just what to do. Leave it to us, ok?"

"You're the best, Abs" Tim melted in relief, breaking the embrace and briefly kissing Catherine's cheek "You too, Catherine. You're both amazing…I would have no idea how to get Danny on my own."

The lovers exchanged a look, //Poor Tim…he didn't even know he was being courted.//

_**TBC**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Tessellation (19/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Now Abby takes things in her own hands…and the boy's just can't help themselves.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, randomness, slight OOC-Danny, smut, snow

Prompt: **"Love before time"**

**AN**: This is as AU as it gets, honestly. My world, my plot-holes, deal with it. David Vartaan and Robert Mitchell aren't real, but I needed for him to have killed male CSI's (I almost killed Eric Delko *cringe*)

* * *

**~Later That Day~**

"Come on, Tim" Abby led the dark eyed man by the arm, smiling sweetly as she led him through the Forensics' lab. The man followed like a sheep, knowing full well he still had paperwork to file…but he also knew that Abby knew this and wouldn't get him in trouble on purpose.

Above them, Danny was being dragged into the elevator by a sugar-smiling Catherine.

"Abby…?" Tim questioned as he was dragged into the back room, all but shoved into a chair. Abby pinned him with a hard look, and he didn't dare move. "What are we doing?"

"You and Danny are going to come to terms with your mutual love" Abby assured him "And if I have to lock you in this room until that happens, so be it Tim."

Dark eyes went wide, "Abs, you can't lock us in here!"

Catherine appeared with a frowning Danny following by the crook of his elbow, "I've got him, baby."

"Oh good" Abby looked between them "You two obviously gel together better than anyone I know, let alone how fast this bond formed. Now…admit your love!"

And with that, Abby and Catherine left the room and locked it. Danny waited until they were out of sight, then wiggled the doorknob. Nothing…they were stuck in there. The blonde turned to Tim, who looked just as surprised as he felt.

"…uh, hey."

"Hey" Tim tried to suppress his goofy smile and failed "So…"

"Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it" Danny looked anxious and eager at the same time "I really, really like ya, Tim. I've never felt somethin' like this so soon. At first I thought I just wanted ya in my bed, but it's more than that. You're funny, and endearing, and I don't wanna share ya with anyone else."

McGee was completely dumbfounded, but those soft blue eyes looked right at him with the next words, "They're right…I love you."

Danny noted the man's God-smacked look, and misread it.

"I'm sorry about all this" he forced a smile a his heart broke sharply in his chest "They said you were straight, and that I was wasting my time. But I…I just thought I saw something in your eyes. My bad-"

"You did" Tim blurted out, heartstrings pulling when he saw the defeated look on the blonde's face "Ever since I saw you, Danny, it's been different. I've never even really…_looked _at a man before. I've been freaked out because it's all new to me…not because it's unrequited."

"Tim?"

Dark eyes peered up at the CSI, "I…really care about you."

And that was good enough for Danny. The blonde CSI grinned, walked over to the other man, and leaned in. Tim stiffened, but the moment the blonde's warm palm cupped his cheek he melted. Firm lips claimed his, giving no more room for protest. There were no spark, but there was a liquid warmth that flowed through their veins. It was perfect, like they had kissed all their lives. No awkward starts…just mutual desire.

Danny didn't realize what he was doing until he had done it. Thanking whoever was listening up there that the chair was wide, the blonde straddled the agent's hips and wrapped his arms around his neck. Tongues came into play, the taste of coffee and each other mingled between them. The CSI couldn't resist the shiver that wracked him when the agent's hands settled on his hips, drawing him closer. Finally, when their lungs were screaming protests, they pulled away and looked at each other.

"I stutter" McGee admitted softly "I get nervous easy…and I get buried in my work."

"I hold grudges" Danny confessed just as quietly "I lose my temper, it's all that Italian blood. I don't get along with people that well…I'm stubborn as 'ell."

"This isn't a good idea…" Tim bussed their lips lightly, shyly "But I don't want to stop."

Danny grinned, hands stroking the curve of the man's neck, "…then let's fall in love."

»*»

"What is _that_?!"

Gibbs' bark made all the younger agent's look up, but Mac and Horatio pointedly ignored him. Horatio was on his cellphone, ordering a suite at the nearest four star hotel ("I simply can't impose on you and your lover another day, Jethro.") Speed looked up from Tony's computer, his lover was making dramatic paper-ball shots into the trash can beside him from McGee's desk (Speed was updating the CPU, since Tony had no idea how.)

Logan looked up from his laptop (on his lover's desk), and pushing up his glasses thoughtfully.

Tony's brow creased, "It's snowing, boss."

"Shit" Jethro cursed, gesturing to be followed and heading up the stairs "Logan, I want a weather report, see if this is that storm they've been tracking. H, Taylor, Speedle, with me. DiNozzo, find McGee and Messer."

"Uh, no can do boss" Tony looked up from his cellphone, which had gone off while his boss was talking "According to Abs, Danny and Probie-McHorny just left the grounds…together."

Jethro glared hard and stopped on the steps, "What? Already?"

"I win the pool!" Speed declared, passing the man on the stairs "I'll collect my winnings later."

"Come on, Jethro" Mac placed a sympathetic hand on the man's shoulder. Gibbs was sort of shocked by this new info. "We'll deal with them later. Right now, we have a certain Director to pressure."

The ex-Marine's nodded at each other, ascending up the stairs with Horatio in tow. Gibbs got them into the room, and they headed straight for the Director. Jen was speaking to someone on the big screen, an older gentleman who looked very important.

"Director?" the man on the screen questioned, eyeing the approaching figures.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're going to have to cut his meeting short" Horatio stated, walking over to the keyboard and (without being stopped but he tech there) entered the code that severed the connection "My apologies."

The man opened his mouth to speak, but the screen flickered off to the busy signal.

"Lt. Caine!" Jen screeched "How dare you?!"

"That's not important, Director" Jethro got right in her personal space, voice low "What's important are those files on ex-Special Agent Mead."

The red headed woman paled, "You can't have them."

"A lot of young CSI's have died, Madame Director" Horatio stated coolly, eyeing her venomously from behind his sun glasses "And the bodies will only to continue to pile up. In your name, of course."

"In NCIS's name" Mac glared her down as well, his voice harsher than his lover's "I'm sure my superiors at the New York CSI unit will be _thrilled_ to hear I've lost two young CSI's to this man and you won't even give us his basic description. One a young man, David Vartaan. You knew one of them, Aiden Burn…an old friend of yours."

Jen's eyes went wide, "Aiden was one of them?"

"Two young woman have been taken from me as well, one an aspiring CSI and the other a young former-Director of the Miami-Dade CSI unit…Natalia Boa Vista and Megan Donner. Along with an experienced CSI named Robert Mitchell, a fine young man" Horatio added smoothly "You may not have known them, but they have faces and family."

Jen went quiet, knuckles brushing her lips in thought.

"Director, please" Speed's voice was quiet, and Horatio looked at him in surprise "I lost my protégé to this killer. I swore to Adam's family I'd catch the man…you have to help us."

Jen silently walked over to her chair in the front row of seats, sifting through the pile of paperwork. She pulled out a certain file, one that she had ordered to be ripped off the virtual records. With a heavy sigh, she walked over and handed it to Speed. Their eyes met, his lips twitched.

"Thank you, Madame Director."

"Just…be careful" she stepped away, coloring at the surprised look Jethro gave her.

"Boss!"

They looked up, Logan was calling down from the small balcony. He tried to smile and failed, waving the phone, "Uh…the snow's coming down too hard. The airports are closed until further notice."

"Now what?" Mac inquired, the group headed out of the room.

"We'll just have to e-mail the info to our teams, and pray they do the job" Horatio's eyes kept flickering to Speed "Do you trust Stella to lead this case without you, Mac?"

"I trust her enough" the ex-Marine eyed the file Speed held, knowing full well Adam Ross was the NY unit and had never seen Miami "Let's get his picture out."

"So how'd it go?" Tony asked as the men descended down the stairs, spotting the file "Sweet! How'd you get her to hand it over?"

"Tim" Horatio nearly growled, causing the younger man to freeze. The red head ripped off his sunglasses, blue eyes flaming. "I don't ever, _ever_ want you to do something like that again! Do you know what could happen if she found out you were lying? Are you _trying_ to sever our connection with NCIS?"

Speed glared back, "She gave it to me, didn't she?"

"Never again!" Horatio barked, raising his voice. The younger man visibly flinched, ducking his head and brandishing the folder. Horatio snatched it from him, immediately handing it off to Mac without a glance. "Answer me, Timothy."

"Never again, sir" Speed whispered, dark eyes glistening when he looked at his boss "I'm sorry, H."

Horatio took a deep breath, then slipped back on his shades, "I know, Speed…I know. It seems like we won't be returning home for some time…we'll be snowed in before evening."

"I'll get this to Abby, put her on distribution duty" Mac waved the folder "Maybe we should all head home before we're snowed in here."

"I'll call Danny and Tim" Logan said quickly, opening his cell "Jet? Meet you in the lobby in five minutes?"

Gibbs nodded, "Call Kate while you're at it, wherever she is. DiNozzo!"

Tony perked up, "Yeah, Boss?"

Jethro eyed the dark eyed, crestfallen young man, "Take your boy home. We'll all need some rest…this dirt bag won't go down easy."

_**TBC**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Tessellation (20/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: "We shouldn't have done that."  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, AU, randomness, slight OOC-Danny, established relationship, snow, flashback

Prompt: **"Impressionable Youth"**

**AN**: This was actually supposed to be at the end of the last chapter, but I realized it was going to get too long. I decided for as much crap as McGee and Danny get, they deserve their own chapter. Oh, and ignore the lack of Italics on the flashback, that's not how I roll

* * *

**~Scene Cut: Same Day~**

"We shouldn't have done that."

"I know."

The only sound in the bedroom was their heavy panting, two figures tangled in sheets and glistening sweat from their earlier activities. The blonde was on his stomach, arms folded under his chin. The dark eyed, paler man was flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Tim closed his eyes briefly, lips quirking, "But it was fun."

"Hell yeah, it was!" Danny chuckled, he couldn't keep the dumb ass smile off his face. He sat up on shaky arms, looking over at the man. The man he had just made love to…fuck, they hadn't been able to make it through the door before they were all over each other. Tim was timid, and he double-guessed every touch he made. But Danny had made him forget it all with a few well-placed kisses, touching just the right spot…to nibble on this man's neck was to turn him into goo.

Danny moved to straddle the man, noticing the flush that stained his cheeks. The blonde curled his fingers around the edge of the sheet, and bent down to place a chaste at his collarbone. He took note how the man's dark eyes fixated on a spot on the wall, like he was trying to block it out.

"What's wrong?" blue eyes clouded over in hurt, fingers tightening on the sheet "Don't you…? You don't want me to touch you, do you?"

"No, that's not it" McGee sounded as if he was scolding him for something stupid, those lovely dark eyes turning on him with something akin to shame in his eyes "Before, I was too caught up in it and I didn't think too much…you're really good at distraction. But now…I'm kind of…body conscious."

Danny made a face of disbelief, "What?"

"Tony always teases me about my extra weight, and I've been trying to cut down on the snacking" Tim's eyes roved down his lover's lean torso, the corded muscle of his upper arms, the cut of his hipbones "I mean…I don't look like you."

"If I wanted me, I'd carry a mirror. I'd save money on dates, but the cuddling would get cold without another person" Danny flashed his cat grin "I like your body, and I thought I showed my appreciation earlier. I'll work harder this time, promise."

Danny pulled down the sheet, admiring how the man's embarrassed flush colored him to the base of his collar bone. He leaned down again and pressed his cheek to the soft skin, almost bare of any hair. Tim seemed to sigh in relief, realizing his new lover was only caressing and dropping kisses.

Not one to be ripped from his lover in such a tender moment, the blonde couldn't help but groan when his cell rang. He grudgingly sat up, naked except for his dog tags. He rolled off the man, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He clawed for the blurry image of his phone on the night stand…

"Yeah?" he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Danny?" it was Logan.

"Hey Eyes" Danny looked over at a tap on his shoulder, his glasses were gently slipped over his ears "Thanks, Tim. Now I can see…what is it?"

"It's snowing" Logan stated, as if that solved everything (Danny looked out the window to see the fist-sized flakes coming down fast) "The airports are closed until further notice. The storm is supposed to last for two days, so…stay there."

"I'll ask" Danny replied curtly, then hung up and tossed the phone on the side table. A tentative hand touched his shoulder blade, he purred at the warmth. Tim's fingers were determined, tracing a shape there on his skin. The blonde tensed when he realized what the man was looking at, what had caught his attention so. The Tanglewood tattoo…the one that marked him for life as a criminal. The one he hadn't even let Aiden see, even though she had known about his past…the one only Speed and Logan had seen…maybe some of his past lovers, but they probably didn't pay enough attention…

"This looks like a gang tattoo" Tim spoke softly, fingertips tracing the ink mark on his lover's tan skin.

Danny scowled, "It's nothin', Tim…"

"We shouldn't start a relationship with lies" the NCIS agent scolded him, soft hands drifting over his shoulders. Danny sighed when the man's bare chest pressed into his back, sitting up on his knees and locking his hands over the CSI's heart in a romantic gesture. "I won't think anything less of you…trust me."

//This man, who I love, just trusted me with this body, I owe him this// Danny silently put a hand on his lover's, taking in the comfort //I trust him, too.//

"When I was younger, no more than eighteen…no, before that" Danny clenched his eyes shut "Be patient wit' me, Tim, I've never told this before."

Tim's lips bussed his lips across the tan neck before him, "I'm listening…we've got time."

"The Messers' have been under surveillance since before I can remember. We're…we've got mob connections, we handle organized crime" when McGee only nodded, his lover's nerves were soothed 'It was this group called Tanglewood…all the men in my family had been involved in it since Grand-Pa's days. It was a tradition, I didn't realize there was anything wrong with it. I grew up with guns and people who betrayed us disappearing. I was going to play baseball, but when I was eighteen…my brother Louie and Sonny Sassone had me take care of a guy. Halfway through beatin' the hell out of him, I broke my wrist…my dreams were shot to hell."

Danny absently rubbed at his wrist (phantom pain), the heave of his lover's chest at his back.

"So I…I started gettin' into the family business" Danny's voice took on a sordid tone "I did whatever Sassone and Louie told me to do, I was their go-to guy for whatever. Drug smuggling, teachin' some guy a lesson, _whatever_. I would've stayed there too, if…somethin' bad happened…did anyone ever tell you why Logan and Speed are my two truest friends?"

Tim's brow furrowed, "No, but I wondered…"

"They eased into Tanglewood, got my attention and trust. Then showed me that what I was doin' was wrong" the CSI winced at the memory "Logan taught me a hard lesson, turned the mirror on me. Then, once I agreed, Speed played on my aptitude. He got me into the academy, taught me a lot of things, then put my resume in front of Mac Taylor. They've got tattoos like mine as a testament…I owe them."

Tim held him tighter as he absorbed all the new info, lips pressed to the base of the blonde's neck, "We…we've all got pasts, Danny. Good or bad, they make us who we are. I won't think any less of you, I promised…and, you know, my sister's been involved in some crime. You couldn't control it…I'll stop rambling now."

"It's cute" Danny replied softly.

McGee nuzzled the soft hair at the nape of his lover's neck, "I had to choose a mobster."

Danny's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "You don' care?"

The brunette shook his head, "How could I? After what we just did…nothing could make you less than amazing in my eyes."

"Sweet-talker!" Danny growled playfully, turning and taking the man into his arms. They were both smiling into the kiss, light hearted, slowly heating up for a second round. Danny played and toyed with his lover until he was panting and hard again, then laid him out on the bed. A pillow was shoved under his pale hips, and he made this sweet, keening sound when the inside of his thighs were kissed.

Danny fingered his still-loose lover, already eager to be inside him again.

"Tim…?"

"Please, Danny" McGee moaned, dark tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips "Do it…I want to feel you in me again."

Danny didn't deny his love a thing, he grabbed the lube and slicked himself up…

»*»

**~Back-Flash~  
****~13 Years Ago~ **

Danny Messer took a long drag of his cigarette, letting the acrid smoke linger in his lungs as long as he could before exhaling out his nose. He was hid behind a wall of an abandoned building, a bruise around his eye. His broken glasses were stuffed in the deep pocket of his jacket, the hood pulled low over his head. He just wanted to be alone, he didn't need his Tanglewood brothers getting on his back. He wondered briefly if Sonny told the rest what happened, or if he made up some lie?

Sonny Sassone…Danny shuddered at the thought of that man, taking a hard puff off his cigarette to try and quench the nauseous feeling that rose in him. Sonny had done something so horrible, so unforgivable…it made him sick to think about it. The bruise on his eye was a testament to his hate, plus…he only smoked when he was nervous, or upset.

Earlier, he had walked in on Sonny and Louie in his bedroom. They had been talking, heads together and voices hushed. The blonde had been curious about what they were doing in his room, but was always eager to talk and hang out with them.

'_Hey guys…anythin' good to share?_'

'_Dan_' Louie had given him a look that should have warned him right away '_Sonny's asked me for something in place of our…smell debt to him._'

'_Yeah, Son, I'm sorry about that deal that went down_' Danny had looked guiltily at the man then '_I didn't know they'd turn on us. Hey, whatever I can do to getcha that money back…_'

Louie's smile had been vicious, '_I'm glad you feel that way, Danny_.'

And then things had gotten weird. Sonny had walked over to him, right in his personal space…and then ran a hand down his arm and whispered "_I want you for my payment, Daniel._" And Danny had been shocked into silence, gaping at the man who had basically been in his life since birth. Sonny had taken with abandon, hands pulling at his jacket and slipping underneath to scrape over his belly. Just as he started to fight back, Sonny had pinned him to the wall and had his lips.

Danny had screamed, and only cried out more when his mouth was released and his neck was attacked. Sonny was a fucking animal on him, and his jacket was already bunched at his elbows. He had looked over at his brother for help, and Louie was only sitting back in his chair and watching passively.

'_Get off me_' Danny had pushed hard at Sonny's larger frame '_Get off!_'

And then the blonde had swung back and hit him upside the head, and Sonny's first instinct was to wheel back and hit him in the face. Thankfully, he had been able to scramble to the door and get the hell out of there. And now Danny was hiding behind this warehouse, smoking down his last cigarette and wondering what the hell he should do.

"Danny?"

Danny flinched, ready to fight back in a moment. He wasn't about to be jumped after getting the fuck scared out of him, and his muscles strained at attention. He looked over, but it was only the two newest members of Tanglewood. Speed…the pale, scruffy kid who wore jackets with hoods like him and had a sharp wit. They had been friends when they were kids, playing with tourists by sticking bills between the cracks of the dock and making a sport out of picking their pockets. He was a wicked-wizz with computers, and he packed some punch (but not enough for Papa Messer to put him on offensive.) The man had his hands in his pockets, black hood pulled over his dark hair.

The other kid was a guy who just went by Eyes…he had these piercing emerald eyes and short brown hair, and these thick/dark-rimmed glasses that hid his expression. His clothes were very informal as well, t-shirts under his dingy denim jacket. They were -indeed- the newest to the gang, but they had all become quick friends. Speed had vouched for this guy, which made him good in Danny's book…they all gelled pretty fast.

"Eyes, Speed-Demon" Danny smiled weakly, taking a last pull off his cigarette before stubbing out it on the wall "How'd you guys find me?"

"We know what Louie did" Eyes stated, they were standing on either side of him now "We know how he paid Sassone off."

Danny colored, "If you guys think you can fuckin' hold this over my head-!"

"Calm down, Danny" Speed spoke softly, much easier than he usually sounded. The blonde shut up at this, he wasn't used to hearing the man so kind "We're here to help you, not ruin you. Just listen to what we have to say, and keep an open mind. Ok?"

Danny nodded, tugging down his hood and look between them.

"My name is Logan Cale" Eyes began firmly, taking off his glasses and replacing them with a smaller, lighter pair that were oval and showed off his handsome features "Your friend Tim came to me when he realized what was going on with you. Don't blame him, he was concerned. After you broke your wrist a few months ago, you've slipped into crime Danny."

The blonde sneered, "You don't fuckin' know me."

"Danny" Speed snapped, and the younger man shut up.

"What they're doing is _wrong_, Danny" Logan put a tentative hand on the younger man's shoulder, and Danny didn't feel the urge to flinch (but his palm was warm on his shoulder) "Your brother is treating you like property to be sold…today, he was renting you out to Sassone. You do anything they ask of you, I've seen what they can manipulate you into by saying it's for the greater good of the family. Do you want that, Danny? Do you want to be a slave to someone who would hand you out like a whore?"

Danny's eyes teared up at the words, "Louie would never."

"It only hurts because it's true" Logan stepped closer, pulling the man into a firm hug "It's ok, Danny, we know it's not your fault. He's your brother…you thought he knew best."

"I thought he loved me" Danny whispered hoarsely, letting the man support his weight. He gripped the man's worn jacket, burying his face in the lapel. The man's touch wasn't aggressive like Sonny's had been, it was warm and Logan only wanted to comfort him.

"I know, I know" Logan pulled away just enough to look the man in the eyes, cupping his face in both palms "I want to get you away from here, Danny. We both want to."

"I think you've got the skills to become a CSI" Speed stated "I want to help put you through the police academy, Danny…get your chemistry degree and your criminology pass."

"I…what? A CSI? Those behind the scene coppers?" Danny looked at him like he was crazy, back against the wall again "I don' wanna be a copper. Papa won't let me, and Sonny sure won't. Louie will throw a fuckin' fit over it! They'll put a God-damn_ bullet_ in my head! You'll find me in the Hudson!"

"No, Daniel" Logan's face was so set, he looked so sure, that the blonde believed him in that instant "We'll keep you safe, keep them away from you. You'll cut ties completely, and you'll never see them again. But you'll have to swear in front of your father that you'll never speak of the family to the cops…and after I talk to him, he'll let you go."

Danny's face set in disbelief, "But you two are part of Tanglewood. What if this is a test?"

"We'd never be so cruel to you, Danny. Hell, we only joined Tanglewood and got these tattoos to save you" Speed stated, and Logan nodded "If you show a talent for being a CSI, I'll keep you on the fast track. But if you half-ass it, don't want it, I'll give you right back to your family. If this isn't what you want, tell us."

"No, I want it" Danny nodded eagerly "Guys, I want it so bad."

Logan looked relieved, "Then I'll talk to your father, explain the situation. You're leaving, no questions or strings. And no one will stop you."

Danny looked between them helplessly, "I owe you both so much."

"Remember that in ten years" Speed grinned "I might use it."

_**TBC**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Tessellation (21/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's, Stargate SG-1  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy, Jack/Daniel  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: So it snows, the CSI's are stuck in DC. Might as well make the best of it, huh?  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, randomness, fluff, snow

Prompt: **"Snow Days"**

Tony brewed a pot of strong pot of coffee, bouncing on the balls of his feet and trying not to shiver violently. Even with the heater on, it was freezing inside his apartment. It wasn't long before he had enough for two mugs, and he filled them quickly. He carried the steaming cups back into the bedroom, which was slightly warmer than the living room. A lump of blankets had invaded his bed, a mauve hill among his ivory, 500-count sheets.

"I've got the goods" Tony flashed a grin for no audience whatsoever "So you can come out now."

"I came out when I was twenty-five, I'm not doing it again" dark haired appeared among the folds, then two dark eyes "_You_ can tell my dad this time."

Tony chuckled, "Hell no, I've seen him…he'd break me."

"Shut the hell up and get over here" Tim sneered, rubbing at his cold nose "I haven't had to deal with winter since I lived in New York."

"Sorry, love" Tony came over, handing off the cup and sitting down on the bed "I want some warmth, too."

Speed hesitantly opened the blanket, letting his lover wiggle in beside him. They fixed the covers carefully until they were both comfortable, slowly warming up by sipping the near-sweet brew.

"Mmm…Starbucks" Speed looked over "This tastes expensive."

"You only get to fly over here a few times a year" the brunette flushed a little "Why not get the good stuff?"

Speed didn't reply, he just tried to warm up. Brilliant jade eyes raked over the man's form, trying to figure out the best way to go about asking what had been on his mind, "So…that whole thing about Adam?"

The scruffy CSI sighed, staring down into the coal black depths of his coffee, "Adam Ross is a kid from New York. He's a lab tech, and he…he was the first name to pop into my mind."

Tony blew softly on his drink, "You didn't have to lie to the Director."

"I know!" Speed barked, causing his lover to jump. He threw the mug as hard as he could in basic instinct, something primal purring in content as it shattered against the wall. The coffee spilled out in a burnt sienna tidal wave, staining silver walls in a stark contrast. Tony's gasp was hoarse, he hadn't expected such an outburst from his lover. But…if he thought back on it, his lover was never one to have a steel-knuckled grip on his temper. He opened his mouth, but the CSI's fierce glare shut him up.

"I know it was wrong! I know I'm a manipulating, horrid bastard!" Speed barked "I shouldn't have lied when so many have been killed, but that's _why_ I lied! She needed a push, and I'm the only one who saw it! Horatio's already on me, I saw the anger and…and…"

The CSI trailed off…eyes on the sheets as he fought off…well, he didn't know if he was putting off more yelling or tears. His shoulders shook in a violent shudder, his nerves were still raw from earlier. Tony set aside his coffee, then leant in and bussed a kiss across a rough cheek.

Speed growled, throwing off the blanket and tackling his lover. Tony choked as his breath was roughly knocked out of him, the man's raw strength pinning him to the bed. His mouth was taken roughly, but he loved every minute of his lover sampling him. He was claimed completely, Tim's slender fingers were wrapped tightly around his wrists and they weren't letting him go. Those strong thighs (refined from riding that damn death trap named a Ducati) gripped his hips, leaving him helplessly immobilized.

"Tell me I was right" Speed rasped, pulling away with a desperate look in his eye and a plead in his voice "Tell me I did what I had to…that it was just. Tell me I'm not a cold-hearted bastard who manipulates people just to get what he wants? Please, Anthony…"

"No, _amore_" Tony replied gently, body coming alive under each touch "You did what you had to…you were right."

Speed dipped down, placing a harsh bite at the curve of the brunette's neck, "Make me believe it."

»*»

Jimmy Palmer was alone in Autopsy, rechecking each body and making sure each had a destination. This one is to be released to the family, this one is still in an ongoing investigation, this one is a John Doe, this one goes straight to the furnace…

"Jimmy…Jimmy, my love?"

Palmer jumped at the coo, turning to find he wasn't so alone anymore. There was a another man in autopsy, one with honeyed-umber hair and a wicked grin. Dark, sable eyes shined bright in the stark light of Autopsy, that same light bounced off the spikes of his hair and gave him a halo of sorts. He was just as young as Palmer, but much more wicked.

"G-Greg?" Jimmy nearly squeaked, then cleared his throat and tried again "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought Dr. Grissom wasn't going to let you have vacation time after those two weeks where you mysteriously disappeared…"

"What can I say? He loves my coffee, he's forgiven me" Greg shrugged off half-heartedly "And I missed you, Jimmy…can you blame me?"

Jimmy clutched his clipboard tighter, his lover always put him on edge and got his heart pounding. The man just radiated sexuality, fun…no one could get him quite as flustered as his eclectic lover. Greg advanced, watching him just beneath his gold-spun lashes.

"I missed you so much" Greg repeated, knocking the clipboard out of the dark haired man's arms and pushing him against the wall. He pinned his lover easily, claiming his lips with a passion. It had been so long since they had their hands on each other…Jimmy didn't even resist. He kissed back fiercely, hands groping and not caring just where they were or who could walk in.

But it hit Palmer fast.

"Wait" Jimmy gasped, pulling away just enough to force a whine from his lover. Greg attached to his neck, nibbling and lapping at the exposed, pale skin. "Not here, Greg…someone will…oh God, right there…"

"Come on, sweetest" Greg purred, dragging his boyfriend by the hip and collar towards the storage room "Let me show you how much I've missed you…"

»*»

Horatio stood still by the window, fierce azure eyes tracing the patterns the snow made across the window. It took concentration to trace each individual flake as it passed in front of him…slowly, the world melted away. His gun and badge were discarded on the table by the door of the suite, he wasn't Lt. Caine at this moment…just Horatio.

"I can hear you thinking from the bedroom, Red" Mac whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover and resting his chin on his broad shoulder "Is it about Tim?"

Horatio smiled bitterly, "It's always about Tim."

Mac sighed, "It's ok to be upset over what he did, he's your son, H."

Horatio made a scornful sound, "He's as good as."

"But you have to realize something, Horatio" the ex-Marine stated in all seriousness "He assessed the situation like a CSI, he knew what had to be done…and he did it. Sheppard needed an extra push, and Tim gave her that. You can't be angry for that, you…I haven't seen you so angry in a while, H."

Horatio rubbed at his eyes, "I shouldn't be…he _is_ the only son I have. I just…don't want to see him use underhanded methods to get justice. When I heard him say that young man's name…I was afraid he had lain down a curse."

"Hush, Red" Mac teased, nibbling lightly at his lover's neck "You need to let this go. And you need to apologize to Tim before we leave."

"Tomorrow" Horatio stated firmly, turning and wrapping his arms around his lover. He claimed his lips briefly, then ran his fingers through his short, dark hair. "Tomorrow, I promise."

Mac forced those azure eyes to meet his own, "I'll hold you to it, Red."

Horatio's lips quirked in a smirk, "I'd be surprised if you didn't."

»*»

Danny stepped out of the shower, steam billowing in thick clouds around him. He rubbed at his hair with a towel with one hand, the other was groping for his boxers on the floor. Even with the heat from the shower, the cold of the snow storm was sneaking in and biting at him already. Plaid boxers…fuck, he didn't have any clean clothes to change into.

Clenching his jaw, he darted out of the bathroom. Danny didn't want to put on his dirty clothes (they smelled like sex, anyways), and since Tim was nowhere to be found…the blonde dashed to the dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans that were a size too big for him and a t-shirt (it read _21__st__ Century Pirate_ with a headphone-emoticon printed under it) that didn't cling to him. He slipped them on, then went on a hunt for his new lover.

Danny found the man holed up in what looked akin to a study. McGee was at a desk, on a typewriter…writing. He had on a soft, black sweater and old jeans. He looked in his element, clicking away happily and churning out page after page.

"Someone got bit by the Muses" Danny teased, walking in and hanging back. McGee turned in his seat, dark eyes wide at the surprise. He sputtered for a second, eyes darting between his typewriter and the blonde now standing in his study. "Whatcha writin', big guy?"

"I, uh…" Tim's cheeks colored "I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"I'm just that good, I can give it up all night and then walk around the next morning" Danny walked over, turning his lover around and locking his arms around his shoulders "So…what's up?"

Tim ducked his head, just watching tan digits lace on his chest, "You can't make fun of me."

"Tim" Danny tisked "Would I ever?"

"McGregor has a new friend, a cop from New York" Tim winced at the lack of originality, but the blonde didn't offer a word of protest (if anything, he leaned closer) "But it's different. This guy, Damian, got the hell beat out of him in New York…he's came to the city to get away. Actually, their best friends…they click together really well."

Danny bussed a kiss across the agent's cheek, "I'm flattered that ya put me in yer book, Tim…honest. Whatever you do with me, it better be good, hear me?"

The paler man smiled brightly, "Yeah."

"Ok, I'm gonna go make something hot, I'm starvin' " Danny pulled away from his lover, trying to resist a happy dance around the room at the prospect of finally having McGee for his own and being in his book.

//Timothy McGee is mine.//

»*»

"Come on, Catherine!" Abby squealed, pulling the blonde woman along by the hand. They were both bundled up thickly, her as a strange scarfed-Goth-angel and her lover as a pretty, delicate white faerie (not really, but with their snow clothes and their stark contrast, anyone could mistake them.) The snow was falling a little lighter now, but it was still impossible for airplanes to get to-and-from easily. So her beloved was here for a little longer, and now…now she was going to make a snowman like her life depended on it.

But as they quickly found out, you needed some serious leg power to make a snowman. The first part, the large bottom, had them both breathless from laughter and exertion. They kind of went a little overboard, it was up to their waists. So the second part, the middle, had to be a little larger than normal. And the head…they were practically falling over themselves with it's huge-ish head.

"Ok, Cath, I think we're done" they stepped back, looking it over with a critical eye "On more thing."

Catherine looked it over once more, "What's left? It looks pretty good to me…even the pebble smile is completely perfect."

Abby held up two handfulls of snow, "Shall it be a girl or a boy?"

Catherine grinned wolfishly, "Oh, we definitely have to make boobs for the neighbors."

»*»

**~The SGC; Colorado~**

Daniel chuckled at the e-mail he received, sipping his coffee thoughtfully and tucked away in the empty conference room. His laptop was powered up and set before him, displaying a recent e-mail from his good colleague Logan Cale. Jack gave a muted snort of amusement, he had been reading over his lover's shoulder (and annoying habit he tolerated because he loved that man.)

"Blizzard" Jack stated simply, snatching three hieroglyph-d spheres Daniel had been examining "In Washington? That's hilarious _and_ convenient."

"It's in Virginia, Jack" Daniel rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair "It's not unheard of."

"Eh" Jack began to carefully juggle the relics "Did that one guy with the same name as you ever hook up with that Fed?"

Daniel's brows shot up to his hairline, "Danny? Yes…he snagged his Tim. You know that mystery/drama series you like to read on our down time?"

Jack nodded absently, eyes on the spheres.

"Tom E. Gemcity…" Daniel smirked "Apparently Special Agent McGee is the author, the one he's fallen for is the author."

Jack's fingers stuttered for just a moment, causing his lover to gasp, "…oh, an anagram. Nice."

Daniel sighed out the breath he had been holding, "Logan sends his love."

Jack smiled, tempo increasing, "And like every time, I send a 'back-atcha' in return."

"He promises to keep us updated" Daniel set aside his coffee, bringing up a box to reply "Any other heartfelt sentiments you would like to pass along to me dear friend?"

Jack made a face, "Yeah. Ask him if Mr. Second-B-is-for-Bastard lets him carry a sidearm yet?"

Jack caught all the spheres with a wide smile, causing his lover to applaud sarcastically.

"That's amazing, love…now put those very expensive juggling balls down."

»*»

When Jethro had suggested a hot shower to chase away the cold of the day, Logan thought his older lover was feeling the affects of the cold (he had to keep in mind Gibbs was at least 10 years his senior). He had offered a massage, and had spent a good hour straddling the man's waist and running vanilla-oiled hands over his muscles. Jethro was firm and strong beneath his hands, nothing about him showed vulnerability. After his lover was pliable and relaxed, he had slipped into the warm shower with him.

Jethro's wolfish grin had told him he was wrong.

As soon as the steaming water and cascaded down on them, his lover had pounced. Logan had soon found himself pinned to the wall, hands spread out on either side of him and a solid thigh between his own…spreading him, opening him. Soap-slicked fingers stretched him, lips at his neck and shoulder and along his spine. It was an assault on his senses as well as his body, and he soon lost himself in it…moaning and pushing back against the man.

"Jethro!" Logan gasped hoarsely when he was entered, fingertips digging into his hips so hard he was sure he'd have marks "You felt fine!"

"How could I not when I have this hot, young thing massaging me? Easing tension that wasn't there?" Jethro feasted on his lover's tan neck, making sure to nibble that one spot at the very base of his neck that had his back arching.

Logan pressed his forehead into the shower wall, that thick cock he loved so much drilling his ass. The hot water rained down on them from the shower rose, heavy steam filling the air. The air was so thick it made taking a breath difficult, he made him pant all the harder…but it heightened the experience, highlighted every bolt of pleasure up his spine.

"So hot, Kitten" Jethro murmured into his ear, voice husked.

"Fuck, Jet" his usually articulate lover was reduced to one syllable words, moans, and animalistic grunts "Harder, baby…oh fuck, right there!"

They couldn't last much longer, their encounter too intense. Logan shot hard against the wall, a pearly streak against white tile. Jethro growled, burying his teeth in the soft flesh of his lover's shoulder…filling him. They stood together for a minute or two, panting hard…scalding water washing away the evidence of their coupling, of the passion they felt for each other.

Logan mewled when his lover slipped from his body, calloused hands running smoothly over his hips and back. He was turned around, back to the slick tiles…firm lips capturing his, those hands he loved so much still caressing his hips, thumbs tracing his hip bones…one hand slowly drifting higher. He gripped his lover's shoulders, pulling their bodies flush…fingers carding through his auburn-highlighted hair lovingly.

"I love you, Logan" Jethro pulled back, silver hair plastered to his forehead "You're so good for me…I'm damn lucky."

Logan playfully bit at his lip, "You're cruel to make me worry about you."

"But you love it" the ex-Marine pulled away, taking a cotton cloth and lathering it up with some soap.

Logan slumped against the wall, relishing the way his lover washed him, "Yes…I do."

_**TBC**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Tessellation (22/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: They've found their New York/Miami CSI killer…and he's here in DC. The boys all have to work together to get this guy, and some are forced to sacrifice more of their dignity than others.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, mission, strategy, discussion

Prompt: **"Teamwork"**

**AN**: When I say 'Tim', I usually mean McGee unless Tony or Horatio or Mac is saying it, then it means Tim Speedle. Mostly if 'Tim' is speaking, it's McGee. Not Speed. And all you _Stardust_ fans, yes…I totally stole The Slaughtered Prince (after I watched it I swore I'd name something after it.)

* * *

"So how long are _you _here?" Gibbs sneered at the new boy, who kind of withered under the look. The spiky-haired kid clung to Jimmy's arm, they were about the same height (truth be told, they were cute together, but he would never think such a thing.)

"Just until Catherine comes home" Greg shrugged "I mean, Gris sent me here to bring her back. The snow hit just as my plane landed, I planned it all out just right."

"That's my boy!" Speed and Greg shared a sly look and a hand slap "I taught you well."

Greg grinned, "I timed it all with the snow, Jedi-Master Speed."

"I didn't know you and Palmer were together though" Speed glanced at the assistant coroner "You could have told me. If I had feelings, they'd be hurt."

Tony cuffed his lover over the shoulder, rolling his eyes, "You've got feelings…you're just heartless."

Logan pushed up his glasses, standing over by Ducky's desk, "It seems we're all paired off now."

"Everyone…except me" Kate pouted, looking around at the men (plus Abby and Catherine) "I've got to find a man."

Horatio's phone rang out the intro of "The Phantom of the Opera" intro, he pursed his lips at the smirks he got and dug out his cellphone. He glanced at the screen, then put it to his ear.

"Hello, ma'm" Horatio spoke softly, subconsciously putting his hand on his hip and _just_ tilting his head "What have you got for me?"

"Calleigh Duquense" Mac informed the ones who didn't know who it was "He's her left-hand woman, she's running the investigation in Miami."

Greg made an 'o' face, nodding…along with Logan and Kate.

Horatio looked alarmed, spine straightening, "Are you sure, Calleigh? He's…and he…yes, I know what this means. The airports just got back online, I don't want you flying…no. Listen to me carefully, sweetheart, I'll take care of this…yes, I promise. I have a skilled team with me right now, and we'll take him down. Get some rest, Calleigh, you sound tired."

Horatio hung up, slipping his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Sweetheart?" but Mac didn't sound offended or playful, just understanding (Calleigh was like their oldest daughter in a way) "She must've sounded haggard."

"Call Stella, call off the investigation" Horatio didn't even flinch at the appalled faces he received "There's no reason to keep searching in New York, I just received word that proclaimed ex-Special Agent Richard Mead is here…in DC…and I know where to find him."

Jethro's eyes flashed, "Where?"

"Apparently he's been bar hopping, looking for young CSI's to torment" Horatio sneered, but he was too quick when Jethro tried to leave Autopsy. He maneuvered in front of the door, blocking the man with his body. Gibbs leant in, right in the man's space, lips almost at his ear.

"Move" Jethro growled.

"You can't intimidate me, Jethro" Horatio's voice wasn't as rough, if anything it was smoother, but it was steeled "We are the only ones who know about this…just us fourteen. Fourteen people are who are _quite _loyal to you, who would do so much for you…if not for you, then for Mac or I. We are a united front, the three of us. Take a deep breath, take a moment…and just…_think_."

Gibbs was clearly annoyed, but he stepped away, "Think about what?"

"This monster has gotten through my clutches twice, once in my own city" Horatio's voice got sharper at the end, but then he deliberately calmed himself "I'm suggesting that we keep what I just learned in this room, just in case. I'm suggesting we keep this in the group, and come up with a strategy on our own. I have some connections here, as do you. I say we pull our weight, and be-damn the consequences."

For a moment, Jethro really regretted leaving Horatio all those years ago, "I'd kiss you on the mouth, Red, but I'm not that kinda guy."

"Oh yes you are" Horatio teased, then gently dragged him back to the group "Jethro, will you…"

"Alright, listen up!" Gibbs barked, getting the attention he wanted "Ex-Special Agent Mead is here in DC. If we make some big blow-out about it, someone will leak, and he'll get away again. This mission will be on a need-to-know basis."

Tony perked up, "What mission, boss?"

"The one we're going to plan out" Horatio looked around, meeting all their eyes one person at a time "Anyone who wants out, you can do so now. Anyone who stays in this room and is given the details will be on this mission will _not_ be allowed to leave, I repeat: will not. If -and by _if _I mean _when_- you are assigned a task, you will fulfill it to the best of your ability."

"This jackass is killing CSI's, something half of you are" Gibbs sneered "And I'm not about to stand here and watch him drag NCIS through the dirt."

Jimmy tried to leave, but his boyfriend dragged him back and laced their fingers, "Oh no, Jimmy, you're in this too."

"But-"

"And can we trust _you_?" Jethro eyed the lab tech/pre-field agent "Who vouches for him?"

"I do!" Jimmy almost shouted, tone venomous "He's my boyfriend, isn't that good enough?"

"I do" Catherine replied warmly, she had a soft spot for the kid "He's creative and willing, Gibbs."

"Me too" Speed made a vague gesture "The kid's mine."

"And me" Tony said finally, grinning "We vacationed in Miami together."

"What?" Speed inquired, deadpan.

"Surfside and co-eds" Greg and Tony sighed dreamily, and their boyfriends slapped them upside the head "Ow!"

"Good enough" Jethro grumbled, then stepped in the semi-circle they had created "Ok…we know this man likes to scout for his CSI's."

"CSI's like to party on their weekends" Greg stated, flushing "Well, at least the young one's do."

"This is a compiled file on him" Mac handed it off to Speed "If we put all the intelligence together, I think we've got a pretty accurate profile."

"He sticks to bi-clubs usually" Speed spread the folder out on an Autopsy table, the group started to pick threw it "Dancers are men and women, mingled crowd."

"He likes to keep his options open" Kate observed, wincing at the photographs of some of his past offenses "He likes torture, he likes to make them suffer before he kills them."

"How long does this the ex-agent keep his victims alive?" Ducky picked up a particularly gruesome photo of one 'Aiden Burn' "Poor girl, you can see the knife-wounds under her burns."Danny scanned a page in the file, "One week, tops."

"This man doesn't mess around" Abby sighed "And he knows what he's doing. From the Forensics reports, besides the burn victim, he bathed all the bodies and destroyed all trace that could have been collected. Twice, he left notes on their bodies…to taunt you, Detective Taylor."

"Thinks he's so great" Tony made a nasty face "I bet I could take him in a knife fight."

Speed grinned at his lover, "I hope I get to see that."

"_Focus_…people" Jethro glanced between the two "This man likes open-opportunity clubs, one's that are hard to get into. Does anyone know a club like that here in DC?"

"Oh, there's several" McGee began "I mean, if we're talking an 'anything goes' environment, there's at least three."

"Not 'anything goes', he wouldn't want that" Kate mused "He just wants to pick them, he has no urge to have sex with them _in_ the club."

"Somewhere that has girls and boys on poles" Catherine wrapped a lock of blonde hair around her finger thoughtfully, thoughtful "Not somewhere raunchy, but somewhere that had some skin showing. If he knows what CSI's like, it's a place where you can get a lap dance from a pretty girl in front of your guy friends and a lapfull of pretty boy in the back rooms."

Greg nodded, "Somewhere that has them on display…on poles, or in cages."

"He'll want to flirt with his victim" Ducky concurred "Be it boy or girl…somewhere they feel safe."

Jimmy tugged at Logan's sleeve, "Yes, Jimmy?"

The boy's cheeks were tinged red, "What…what about that place you took me? The one where you went to meet a source, and you needed me to keep an eye on you two in case he pulled something?"

"What…oh!" Logan got this huge smile on his face "Jimmy, that's right! That place was _just_ a step above raunchy. Yes, perfect. I'm in favor of The Slaughtered Prince."

Jethro looked at his lover, "Are you sure, Logan?"

Greg looked at his as well, "Is it, Jimmy?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Logan nodded, "It's perfect, boss."

Jimmy nodded eagerly too, "Perfect."

"_The Slaughtered Prince_?" Mac narrowed his eyes "H, isn't that Raul Vladimir's place? And doesn't he owe you a favor for getting that mob hit called off on him when he lived in Miami?"

"Yes, my love, I do think so" Horatio's grin was positively feral as he pulled out his cellphone "A minute, if you would."

Horatio walked over to the corner of the room, calling Raul.

"Do you think H can get us in?" Abby asked Catherine, concern on her face.

"Oh I know he can" Catherine scoffed "Horatio Caine is not one to be messed with. Never go into debt to him, Abs…he won't hesitate to ask something insane of you."

Abby nodded, "Duly noted."

McGee eyed one of the photos intently, noticing that the victim was blonde. The bastard seemed to have been particularly violent, very precise, with this man (Robert Mitchell)…but he discarded it as nothing more than coincidence.

"Thank you sir, I'll call you soon" Horatio hung up his phone, slipping it back in his pocket "Raul Vladimir is on go. He can't guarantee protection, but he had given us full access to his club. He's consented to letting agents into his club, in any position we want them in."

"Good" Jethro stated like it wasn't a total miracle "So who goes in and who stays in the surveillance vans?"

Danny cocked his head, "What positions are we gonna have?"

"There should be bait, definitely" Kate stated "Someone who's actually a CSI, around 30. They'll need a badge of course, placed discreetly on their belt but not obvious. Like you want to show it…but not really."

Ducky nodded, "Yes, you don't want to make them think you are actually _on_ the job."

"I think we should have at _least_ one dancer" Catherine offered, but her lover glared "Not me, of course. I don't particularly think he'd like me. I believe it should be a male, we need someone to watch from an above view…someone who won't get paid for and pulled into a lap dance."

"I'm just going to volunteer right now" Greg raised his hand childishly "I want to be the bait."

Jimmy immediately looked repulsed, "Greg, you can't-!"

"I can" Greg shot back, determination etched into the lines of his face "I'm going to be a CSI soon anyways, and this will be a good test run."

Speed walked over, taking his badge off his belt and handing it over, "You'll need this. I don't think he'll fall for your DNA tech pass."

Greg smiled brilliantly at his first mentor, giving him crushing hug, "Thank you."

"That's very brave of you, Gregor" Horatio added once the two pulled away "I'm very proud of you."

After giving the red head a brilliant smile, Greg looked over at Jethro, "Do you approve, Special Agent Gibbs? Can I be the bait?"

Jethro nodded his approval, "Brave…just short of stupid. I like it."

"Greg" Jimmy desperately grabbed his lover's hand "It's tricky, being undercover."

Greg kissed his lover briefly, "I've done it before, Jimmy, I'll be careful."

"Barman" Jimmy stated when he pulled away, getting weird looks like he had Stupid-Tourettes "You never expect it to be the barman, he's someone you ask around for someone special. Two, actually, so we can have one to work and one to observe."

Ducky patted the younger man's shoulder, "That's a wonderful idea, Jimmy."

The dark haired man flushed, pushing up his glasses.

"But we need to keep two or three people here to cover for us" Mac offered "We can't have the entire team out, it would look too obvious. If he's observing us somehow, then I want him to think we're still here."

"One dancer, four agents in the vans as back up, two techs (one tech to each van), two barmen, five here" Horatio looked down at his sunglasses "And one bait."

Mac sighed heavily, "Any volunteers?"

"I think I should stay here" Tim stated mournfully "I can rig up the security systems to make it look like we're all here, and I'm used to lying to the Director."

"I'm going, there's no way you're leaving me behind" Kate stated firmly "I can run a surveillance van by myself, as well."

"I can too" Speed looked around "Damn, I think I'm the only one who can by myself. Fuck, guess I'm your other tech."

"H, Taylor, and I will be in the vans" Gibbs stated, giving no room for argument "And Logan's not getting on a pole."

"I can work a pole!" Logan protested, then realized he was getting perverted looks "Maybe not. But what can I do, Jethro?"

Jethro glanced at him, "Stay here with McGee."

"Jethro!" Logan whined "Come on! Let me have this undercover mission, I swear I won't let you down!" Then he softened his voice to a purr, walking over and running his fingertips along the length of his lover's arm "Please, Jet?"

Gibbs tensed, then gave up, "Fine. Can you bartend?"

"We can work it together, boss" Tony suggested, grinning "I can make the driest martini you've ever had. It'll be perfect, since we kind of look alike…people will think it's a theme. I'll keep an eye on him, boss."

Catherine smiled at the banter, "I'll join you, Agent Gibbs…I can shoot, and I can run in high heels."

Jethro gave her a nod, "Then you can hitch on with our van. H and Taylor will take Speed's van, and we'll have Kate."

"You take care of her, Gibbs" Abby glared, latching onto her girlfriend's arm.

Gibbs' smiled softly at his daughter (of sorts), "You can trust me, Abs."

Horatio, on the other hand, was giving Danny an up-and-down assessment.

"Mac" his dark haired lover inclined his head at his name, attention on him now "CSI Messer is quite handsome, isn't he? Just handsome enough to catch the eye…to tempt?"

At first Mac wasn't sure if he should be offended or agree, but then caught on, "Yes, I believe so."

"Oh hell no" Danny scowled "You are _not_ getting me on a fuckin' pole! I have no idea how to dance!"

Catherine put an arm around his shoulders, "I'll teach you."

McGee ducked his head, getting punch in the arm from his lover when he started laughing, "I'm sorry!"

"And Abby, Jimmy, and myself will stay here with Timothy" Ducky finalized "We'll keep the fort in place when you leave, Jethro."

"Good" Jethro looked around, tension building in him "This is going to be a tricky game to play, team. A lot could go wrong…and we only have one chance to get it right.

"No pressure, though" Logan chimed in, light-hearted.

Danny growled, "Oh no, no pressure at all."

"Everyone here is sworn to secrecy" Horatio repeated, to make sure they knew where they stood "Madame Director is not to known until it's over and too late. Do you understand?"

They all nodded back at him.

Abby sudden squealed, "Oh yay! I get to pick out everyone's clothes!"

_**TBC**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Tessellation (23/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's, Stargate SG-1  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy, Jack/Daniel  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: The plan goes into action, but can everything really go according to plan?  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, mission, disguises, violence, angst

Prompt: **"Undercover"**

**AN**: Wow, this chapter wasn't as much as I'd thought it'd be

* * *

They had taken two surveillance vans out from under Jenny's nose, plus what looked suspiciously like a hippy van (it was Greg's to transport everyone else.) They were loading it all up with the equipment, warming up the machines, getting everything ready in the parking lot outside Tony's apartment. Jethro was giving out last minute orders as they went along (keep your eyes open, if you spot Mead don't act like you know him, don't approach him on your own, etc.)

But Speed decided to steal his lover at that moment, dragging him behind Greg's van. His hands were fisted just at the hem of Tony's green silk shirt, he looked up into those kohl-touched eyes (Logan looked very similar, though his shirt was navy silk-blue and his eyeliner was forest green.) He looked amazing, but there was a sour air to them.

"H isn't going to let me in there" Speed expressed, sounding bitter "I'm not aloud out of the van, even if the worst happens."

"You were shot two months ago, and your gun has a bad habit of jamming" Tony sighed, running the back of his knuckles along his lover's clean-shaven face (he had been the one to shave him this morning). Even in the dim light of the parking lot, with the stars above their heads, he could see the sadness in the CSI's face. "Everything will be ok…I'm only there as a pair of eyes and immediate back-up. McGee already lectured me before we left, I've been given the task of keeping an eye on Danny."

"He can take care of himself" Speed stole a kiss, biting his lover's lower lip until it reddened "But I can't if I lose you. I've never been here…when you had a mission."

"Everything turns out alright in the end" Tony let this moment burn into his memory, he had never seen his lover so concerned, so vulnerable "It will, you'll see."

Ducky and Abby were looking for Jimmy, but he was stealing a moment too. They were farther into the parking lot, Jimmy leaning against a dark blue Sedan, hands fisted in Greg's tight dark red t-shirt (something that clung to him just the right way, showed off his trim waist and broad shoulders…his black jeans clinging to his thighs, flaring at his feet.) He looked tempting, even with that bit of gold badge at his hip and his fake-DC CSI ID (Greg had done a happy dance when he found out he was posing as a Level 3 "I'm barely a trainee! I'm amazingly talented! I must be sleeping with the boss or something.")

"Promise me again" Jimmy murmured, their foreheads pressed "Just…promise me you'll be careful?"

"Oh-so-careful, my love" Greg took a kiss, then grinned and took another "My Jimmy…I'll come back, and we'll have the guy."

Jimmy sighed, leaning into his boyfriend, "Love you…"

"I love you too" Greg gripped his lover's hips, inhaling the subtle scent that came off the warm skin of Jimmy's neck (he had to be careful not to smear the touch of brown eyeliner Abby had put on his eyes) "Nothing will happen. I could never leave you, leave this."

"Boys!" Mac called, trying not to stare at them "It's time to get going."

Everyone started loading into the vans…except for Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy. They got into Ducky's car, heading back to work to keep cover with McGee. Catherine and Greg blew kisses, Abby sent them back while Jimmy blushed fiercely.

Once Logan was seated squarely beside his lover in the van, he found his wrist gripped. He looked up into his lover's face, but Gibbs was looking straight ahead.

"Jet…?"

Jethro squeezed the man's wrist, "Stay safe."

Logan smiled sweetly, "Don't I always?"

Once all the doors were shut, they took off in different directions…all the vans headed for the same direction, _The Slaughtered Prince. _

»*»

**~Three Hours Later~**

Everyone was in place, and had been so for the past hour. So far, it had been pretty quiet. Greg had made his way through the club only once, and was on his way back to the bar to try and display himself better. All were wearing nearly invisible ear pieces, Greg and Danny's were hidden by their hair. Tony and Logan hid theirs with fashionable headphones that wrapped around their ears and curled behind their heads, but had no wire. Thankfully, it was the recommended uniform for bartenders.

Jethro and Catherine were watching the screens carefully in their van, but they also watched Kate as she drooled over a certain screen. One screen showed a perfect view of Danny, who was currently working a pole, the red lighting hitting his body at just the right angle. The boy could move, even if he had been given only a two-hour session with Catherine on the basics and a few tricks.

Dark red leather pants, a see-through black wife beater with fishnet underneath…dark brown leather cuffs on his wrists (they laced up his forearms), and lace-up boots peeking out just underneath the red leather.

Jethro slapped her upside the head, "Stop staring before I tell McGee."

Kate blushed fiercely, then looked tried not to make a show of staring.

Inside the club, Tony and Logan were laughing and serving the customers. But every time they passed each other behind the longer bar counter, they exchanged words ("No one that matches Mead's description yet", "Tony, I don't know how to make a Screwdriver", "It's just orange juice and vodka.", "He hasn't showed…is he going to show?")

'_Ok, that's the fifth guy that's propositioned me Gibbs_' Greg spoke quietly into his watch communicator (it was synced with his ear-bud), he made it look like he was taking a long pull from his beer '_So the bait's working, but maybe Mead isn't showing?_'

"Keep looking pretty, Sanders" Gibbs demanded into his headset "Go dance."

A fast-mix to Marilyn Manson's 'Tainted Love' came on, and he was on the dance floor within the moment.

"How are you doing, Danny?" Mac asked from his van, Speed coordinating the frequency.

'_Fine_' Danny spoke into his cuff-mic, shaking his ass for all who watched (his eyes were a little irritated from the contacts he had in, but he could see every face sharply) '_No sign yet_.'

"You're doing great" Speed chuckled over the connection "You look hot."

Danny grinned, hooking his leg around the pole and doing that twirl-thing that Catherine taught him, //Yep, just up here sacrificing my dignity for the greater good.//

"Boys?" Horatio had Speedle change to their faux-barmen "Are you ok?"

'_Fine_' Tony's voice came through '_Yeah, sir…drink up, it's good for your soul!_'

'_Is this guy ever going to show?_' Logan sounded agitated, nervous.

Jethro caught this in his van and had Kate adjust their channels, "Logan? Logan, listen very closely. You can't get nervous, you can't choke up, you can't sweat. That's how undercover missions are blown. You have to keep calm for me, Kitten, ok?"

There was a long pause, '_Yes, Jet, I understand._'

Horatio smiled gently at the exchange, they really were in love.

'_Hey, wait a second_' Tony's voice was clear, but unsure '_Is that him?_'

Immediately both vans went into search mode, all three passengers in each searching the visuals.

"There!" Horatio pointed to a screen in the far left, just on the side of the entrance. Robert Mead was emerging from the bathroom, how they had slipped past them they didn't know. He looked positively devilish, with his cropped dark hair and his black eyes, chisled jaw, broad shoulders, strong legs. The perfect predator, once dedicated to the good of NCIS.

Speed and Kate adjusted everything quickly, putting all cameras on him. This would be their biggest mistake, but it didn't seem so. Almost right away, the man started making his way through the dance to Greg. Just as Jethro was about to call the whistle and have his team surround and take him, Mead disappeared into the dip and sway of people. Greg disappeared a minute later, the only warning was him freezing in place and looking around.

That's when the dancers cages started blowing up.

Inside the club, it was chaos. People were screaming and swarming, a dangerous mob-mentality taking over. Tony and Logan jumped over the counter, pulling out their pieces but keeping them low.

"Find Greg" Tony ordered the younger man, who nodded eagerly "I'll find Mead."

Two regular black vans down the street roared to life, flying down the road towards the club.

Tony bobbed and weaved with purpose through the crowd, catching just a glimpse of Mead's dark form slipping out of the emergency fire exit. The cages were done blowing up (left in gilded ashes on the floor), but the panic was still thick and causing people to run out the front door and ignoring all other exits. The rest of the team wouldn't be able to get in that way…he was basically by himself.

Tony shouldered through the door, raising his piece. He found himself in a dark, abandoned ally…smoky, lined with garbage cans and brick-walled (cliché horror movie ally.) He could just make out Mead turning the corner, he had a struggling figures in his arms. A hand was over the figures mouth, a white rag standing out in the dim light.

Tony squinted at the figure, realizing who it was and all but running at them. They disappeared around the corner, and DiNozzo decided to go right after them. A sharp, agonizing pain shot through his shoulder, Mead was right in his face.

"You lose, Special Agent DiNozzo" Mead grinned, shoving the brunette back. Tony was numb with shock, back hitting the brick wall hard. He slid to the ground, choking and grasping at his shoulder.

Mead turned, hoisted the unconscious figure (good ol' chloroform) up onto his shoulder and into the awaiting car. He laid the pretty boy out along the back seat of his car, grinning at how much fun he was going to have with him. He slipped into the front seat, started the car, then left the ally.

He watched the black vans roar in front of the club and park, men and women spilling out, "So sorry, Special Agent Gibbs…Lt. Caine, Detective Taylor…I win again."

»*»

The crowd cleared, the police and ambulances were arriving (people had several injuries from the mob), but Kate was given the job of securing the perimeter with legal-red tape. The other members of the team entered the club, guns raised. Except for Speed, Horatio had put him in charge of making sure the victims were all properly transferred and talking down the cops with Kate (poor woman needed some back-up.)

There were still-smoking cage-hangings on the ceiling, poles had been charred, the dance floor was scattered with debris. But there, towards the corner, were two people.

"Hey!" Logan waved them over, hunched over the prone figure on the floor.

"Where's Sanders? Where's Messer?" Gibbs demanded, lowering his gun as the four strode over.

"I don't know about Danny" Logan moved, Greg was on the floor groaning and holding his head. The brunette helped the boy sit up, pressing a cloth to his bleeding head (there was a gash there, just beneath his hair.) "Sh-sh, I got you."

"We need a medic in here!" Mac barked at the entrance, and two medics immediately came in.

"Gibbs…Horatio…" Greg murmured weakly, eyes clouded over "Cath?"

"We have you now, Greggo" Catherine nearly purred, petting his arm and shoulder (minor comfort.)

"Yes. Hush, son, we'll talk later" Horatio watched the medics help Greg to his feet, leading him out to the ambulances to get proper care. With a nod form Gibbs, Catherine followed them out in worry.

Jethro's eyes were on his lover, "Are you alright? Where's DiNozzo?"

"I'm fine. But Tony went after Mead, isn't he out there?" Logan stood, pushing up his glasses "We separated in the crowd…I thought he was with you guys already."

"Shit" Jethro cursed "Did you see where he went?"

"I think he went out the emergency exit, he was the only one" Logan pointed to the far door, and the three men immediately ran at it. They slipped out into the ally, guns raised. In unison, they slowly cleared it by checking every shadow.

"There's nothing here" but Mac spoke too soon.

"Damn it" Horatio cursed softly, spotting a hunched figure there at the end of the ally where it turned into the street "Anthony?"

"DiNozzo?!" Gibbs almost dropped his gun, running at the figure. Yes, it was him. Tony was curled up against the wall, his palm pressed hard into his shoulder. Crimson was flowing hot down the back of his hand, sliding down the silk shirt like a macabre rain. His eyes were wide and dark, lips parted and breath shallow. Mac immediately ran down the ally to get an ambulance, and while they waited Gibbs knelt down and put a hand on the man's face.

"Tony? Tony, look at me" Jethro demanded, blown pupils barley focusing on him (but Tony's head rolled towards him, so that had to be a good sign) "Focus for me, DiNozzo. Hold on, we'll get you out of here. You have to hold on, for Speedle if not for yourself."

Horatio looked over, snapping on his gloves. He pulled a bag out of his pocket, kneeling down and carefully picking up a discarded white cloth on the ground.

"Boss…Boss, I'm sorry…" Tony rasped, reaching out with his free hand and shadowed Gibbs' hand "I tried…got careless…"

Jethro scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

Tony's voice broke, "I couldn't stop him, Boss…he got Danny…he took Danny…"

_**TBC**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Tessellation (24/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: They have to tell McGee who's been taken, and the Director finds out about their mission.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, mission, disguises, violence, angst, AU

Prompt: **"Predator/Prey"**

**AN**: Ok, forgive me if I accidentally ignore a character…I realized I'm having scenes with about a dozen or more characters at once.

* * *

//…// I usually use this as thoughts, but this time I'm using it as someone's voice on a screen

Danny's limbs felt like lead, he couldn't concentrate…someone had grabbed him off that damn pole, he could feel smooth leather still at his hips. He tried to make a sound, tried to move…but all he could manage was a weak grunt.

"Hush now, pretty…I haven't even started our play yet."

The voice was greasy, but close.

//Tim…// Danny thought desperately, wanting nothing more than his lover right now.

He soon drifted off, going numb.

»*»

**~Three Hours Later~**

Before the team returned to NCIS, Jethro demanded the team stay with DiNozzo in the hospital. The doctors had done quick work, cleaning the wound, sealing it up, stabilizing his body by returning the blood he had loss. Greg had been quickly dealt with, diagnosed with a minor concussion and given stitches for the gash in his head. Speed had spent the better part the past two hours pacing in the waiting room, near hysterics, rambling on about it was his fault and he wasn't in there watching Tony's back.

But Jethro had only stopped him when he tried to blame Logan for not backing it up, and then Horatio took over. The red head had soothed the young man, sitting him down and getting him calm.

Now, the whole team was in DiNozzo's large, single hospital room. Speed was sitting on the bed beside his lover, holding his hand and smoothing back his hair.

"We're in deep shit" Catherine nearly collapsed on a chair, taking out her phone.

"No!" Jethro snapped, she dropped it on the floor "Just…no, not yet. So far, no one has any details. It's going to be hell enough to go back to HQ and tell the others we failed, but I'm going to have to explain why we took two surveillance vans…not to mention the mission we organized and failed at. I don't want to have to tell her…"

"I understand, Jet" Logan stood beside his lover, touching his shoulder blade gently "You don't want to have to tell her Mead got another CSI."

Kate sighed, "I don't want to tell McGee we lost his boyfriend either, but we're going to have to soon."

"Don't you think I know that, Kate?" Jethro snapped.

"Jethro" Horatio cooed "Keep…your…temper."

Gibbs huffed, but complied.

Speed looked his real protégé over, "Greg, why don't you tell us what happened to you? All we saw on the screens was Mead approaching you…disappearing, then you disappeared."

Mac looked confused, "It looked like he was taking the bait…did he?"

"Oh, he took it alright" Greg gently fingered the raw gash on his head, scowling "I was dancing, right? Then I feel someone watching me…I look around, but I don't see anyone. Someone grabs me around my waist and pulls off the dance floor, and then I find myself near the corner where the dance platform starts. Fuck, he was big…and he just grabbed me like a rag doll and looked right in my face. I remember he was grinning, because once he looked me over it fell. He said something, I can't remember what…but he knew I wasn't a real CSI. Said something like, he could see it in my eyes or on my face. This pretty much pissed him off, and before I knew it he had knocked me on the floor. He fisted his hand in my hair and…and I think he knocked my head off the side of the platform. Next thing I know, Logan's over me…"

"Monster" Logan spat.

"And you?" Speed looked over, running his thumb along his lover's scuffed cheek "What happened?"

"That's a careless story" Tony snorted humorlessly, sounding better but still pained "I thought Mead was alone at first, so I went right after him. I got into the ally, when I got looked closer I realized he had someone. At first, I thought it was Greg…I didn't have to get much farther to realize it was Danny. When I saw him, I remember I promised McGee and…and I just ran. I was gonna 'round the corner when Mead came right at me, and I remember my shoulder was on fire…he said that I had lost. Then he put Danny in a car and drove off…I didn't get the number, my vision was kind of hazy."

Speed sighed and kissed his uninjured hand, "It's ok, love."

"Greg has been released" Horatio fiddled with his sunglasses, anxiety in his eyes "Once they give Anthony his brace, his painkillers…he'll be discharged as well."

Kate sighed, "Well, we'll have to tell them sooner or later."

Catherine made a face, "Can't it be later?"

"Alright" Jethro straightened up, clearing his throat "Greg, Logan…change out of those clothes. Everyone get something to eat here, we've only got an hour at most. Then we'll head back to NCIS….and…"

"Face the consequences we have brought upon ourselves" Logan finished.

"Yeah, that" the silver haired man nodded at the man on the bed "I want you and Speedle to go home."

"Boss" Tony protested weakly "I can't make you face the Director by yourself."

"We'll be with him" Mac assured the brunette "We'll take care of Gibbs, we won't let her…"

"Eat him" Horatio finished, smiling softly "You both deserve some peace, if only for tonight."

Tony squeezed his lover's hand, but he never looked away from his boss's eyes, "Thanks, Boss."

Jethro's lips quirked, "Everyone…be ready in an hour."

»*»

**~One Hour Later~  
****~NCIS~**

"There you guys are" McGee nearly hissed, standing up from his desk as the team all entered (though he noticed some were missing) "We covered as long as we could, but the Director got wind of the scene at the club. I tried damage control, but she knew it was you Boss. She's pissed, but-"

"Tim…" Logan tried to break the news, but his throat constricted and he couldn't.

"Where's Tony?" McGee looked around "Is he ok?"

"Yes, where's Tony?" Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy all emerged from the elevator (word got around fast.)

"I'm afraid Anthony's been assaulted" Horatio replied "He's not too seriously injured. We had to take him to the hospital, but he's been released and is now at home with Tim recovering."

"God, Greg" Jimmy ran up to his lover, eyes glued on the stitched cut on his head "Baby…your head…what happened out there?"

"Nothing good" Greg couldn't help himself, he buried his face in his lover's neck and inhaled "Something horrible happened, Jimmy."

"McGee" Jethro's stern voice caught the brunette's attention, his dark eyes holding curiosity and apprehension "Mead took Danny."

At first, you could see the man go into instant denial, "No."

"Yes" Mac's eyes held pain "I'm sorry, Tim…but Mead has him."

"Oh God" Tim put a hand to his mouth, knees shaking. He went pale(er), collapsing against his desk and bracing all his weight with one hand. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to force away all the horrible things that could be happening to his new lover at this moment.

"Poor Danny" Abby teared up, squeezing her lover's hand.

Ducky made a fear, "Oh dear…"

Tim could only choke out a single word, "H-How?"

"I found _this_ at the crime scene" Horatio handed Abby a sealed evidence bag, there was a white cloth inside "I believe he was drugged. Can you run the tests, Ms. Scuito?"

Abby nodded, dragging Catherine towards the elevator.

Jethro eyed the brunette, "Are you going to be ok to work?"

Tim stayed quiet, but nodded and looked down at the man's feet.

"Come" Horatio put a hand on the man's lower back, guiding him towards the stairs "Let's find this bastard…maybe we'll find something on the tapes we collected or the cloth, huh?"

»*»

**~One Hour Later~**

"Nothing" Mac scowled, staring at the screen in distress. Both Speed and McGee had gone through all the tapes, inside and outside _The Slaughtered Prince_. All they had was a series of events: Danny being yanked off the pole during the second explosion, the blonde being dragged out the emergency exit with a cloth over his mouth, Tony following, and then a bad angle of Danny being dragged to the car. The back ally had only given a corner glimpse of the car that had taken the blonde, it was a bold candy-apple red.

"Special Agent McGee?" a young man came up, holding a square package. The brunette didn't answer, but removed his headset and eyed the package "This is for you, sir."

McGee nodded wearily, accepting it.

"Gibbs!" came a high shriek, the team (namely Speed, Mac, Jethro, Horatio, Kate, Greg, and Logan) all looked over. Madame Director Jen Sheppard had found them, which was a miracle, since they hadn't been caught before. She immediately cornered Jethro, all the while McGee was opening the package.

"Gibbs, this is a new low for you" Jenny seethed, her face matching her hair "Two NCIS surveillance vans for an obscure mission I wasn't informed about?!"

Jethro tried to stay calm with his lover glaring at him mouthing the word 'temper', "Director, the mission was made last minute at best. We just had time to-"

"-inform two CSI supervisors along with multiple others?" Jen bared her teeth "You had enough time to organize a cover-up but not a minute to tell me you were taking NCIS property to a strip club?"

"Director?" McGee spoke softly, but it shut them both up "Boss? Look at this…"

"Oh God" Logan groaned, getting the first glimpse.

The VHS had a white piece of tape on the side, scrawled in block letters were the words 'WATCH ME' with a semi-colon-shift-0 smiley face at the end. McGee was pale, but stone-faced as he walked over to one of the techs. They exchanged a few words, then the tech put the tape into a slot and it came up on the big screen. All eyes were on the screen, white noise filling the air before the scene finally flickered on.

There it was…there _he_ was. Not Robert Mead, but Danny Messer. The blonde was certainly in distress, if not restrained. The background looked like a basement, cement floor and walls…pipes running along the walls, and Danny was tied with his hands behind his back to those same water pipes. He still had his leather pants on, though they were smudged with dirt. His see-through tank top was gone, his mesh-top ripped in a few places. His feet were bare, smudged as well…he was sitting with his back to the wall, hands tied behind him, head hanging loose on his shoulders.

But he was breathing…and then he was groaning.

"Danny…" McGee took a step toward the screen, but Logan put a hand on his shoulder and backed off.

//_Shit_// Danny raised his head, but he was blindfolded and he started moving his head back and forth like he was looking around //_What_ _the_ '_ell_? _Fuck!_//

Danny tugged at his hands, then squirmed…finally realizing he wasn't getting loose.

//Hello?// Danny called boldly //Uh, can someone hear me? NYPD! Well, fuck, that ain't gonna help ya Messer…// Danny trailed off thoughtfully, cocking his head //Come on, this ain't funny! I'm cold, I'm tired, my fuckin' head hurts…// Danny groaned in frustration, tugging at his hands //And I'm damn hungry!//

The blonde chuckled weakly after a moment, then quieted.

//_Hello_?// his call was weaker this time, desperation setting in //_Is…is anyone there?_//

Then Mead appeared in the shot, grinning like a loon.

//_I win again, Special Agent Gibbs_// Mead stated, Danny visibly froze behind him //_And of course, Lt. Caine and Detective Taylor are there as well. What a great game of chess this has been…and what beautiful bait you had set out for me._//

At this, Greg flushed and ducked his head (more out of shame than anything else.)

//_But he isn't a CSI_// Mead scowled at the camera, and the blonde in the background was squirming more now //_If anything, that boy is just a trainee. I want Level 1 or up, I refuse anything less. But this boy here…_// Mead gestured with his thumb towards Danny, who was cursing and pulling at his bindings in vain //_I like him, and I've seen him at NCIS…he's Special Agent McGee's new lover._//

McGee had his teeth grit, blood seeping out through the lines of his palm and onto the floor (his fists were clenched so tight his nails bit into his hands.)

Mead looked over his shoulder, as if seeing Danny for the first time, //_And I think I'll keep him for a while. You did trick me…and Danny will be feeling my hurt feelings for the next three days. The only question left is…do I return his body to you, or dump him in the Hudson where he belongs?_//

//_Don't even listen to this sick fuck!_// Danny barked, finding his voice and looking enraged //_He ain't got the balls to kill me! He's just a - ooof!_//

A swift kick in the stomach shut the CSI up, he leant over himself and gasped for breath.

//_Hush, pretty boy_// Mead spoke softly, seizing a fistfull of blonde locks and arching his face up to the tape //_Say, "Good-bye, Tim."_//

Danny shook his head, //_Good 'ta hell._//

The tape fizzled out, everyone was either ready to hurl or ready to punch and kick and scream in pure frustration.

"You see what you've done?" Jen scoffed "Now we've lost another CSI, all thanks to this stupid mission. Lt. Caine? Did you agree to this mission?"

"On the contrary…" Horatio removed his sunglasses, glaring her down "I suggested it."

Tim walked over, quietly taking the tape from the tech and thanking him softly.

Dark eyes turned on Mac, "And you too, Detective Taylor?"

Mac nodded firmly, "_E tu_."

"Fine, just…_fine_" she spat "I hope you're all damn proud of yourselves. From this moment on, this investigation is being given over to the FBI. None of you will be kept in the loop, no information will be passed to anyone who isn't FBI. No one, and I repeat, no one in NCIS, NYPD, or MDPD will be working this case any longer. If I see even-"

"Madame Director?" Tim's voice was firm now, laced with authority as he turned to glare down the woman as well "With all due respect…shut the hell up and shove it. This is an NCIS case, just as much as it is for the New York and Miami Dade CSI units. A New York CSI is now kidnapped, and this is an ex-NCIS agent who's doing it. Director, we have three days to find this man or he's all for not…so don't tell us it's not our case. It's my case now, and I'm not giving it up without one helluva fight!"

Tim pushed past her, eyes glued right in front of him, "I'm taking this to Abby, maybe she'll find something."

The room was quite quiet after the man left, and Jethro could only look at the Director and shove a thumb towards the director McGee went, "What he said…doubling the 'shove it' part."

With a gesture, the group followed Jethro out of the room. Logan lingered a moment longer, watching as Jen gaped like a fish.

"Uh, ma'm…if I may" Logan tried to be polite, knowing that any wrong move could get him fired or punched "What Tim meant was…Special Agent Gibbs would like to request control of this investigation, and he would also like if Lt. Caine and Detective Taylor could join him, seeing as Taylor's CSI was stolen. And, if it wouldn't be too much, we'd like to keep a tight lid on it…which includes excluding FBI involvement. Would you grant us that request, Madame Director?"

Jen just nodded dumbly, mouth open.

"Thank you, we really do appreciate it" Logan assured her, then rushed after the others. Jethro caught him outside the door, a curious look on his face. "Don't even start with me, Jethro, I was doing damage control. And since when did Tim grow some balls? And why the hell did he have to do it in front of her?"

Jethro simply smiled, "He grew a pair when you helped him fall in love with Messer."

Logan sighed, pushing up his glasses, "Right…right, all my fault, like always. So…down to the Forensics lab, shall we?"

_**TBC**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: Tessellation (25/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's, Stargate SG-1  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy, Jack/Daniel  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Danny's scared to fuckin' hell and back, and McGee isn't coping well with the loss of his lover.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Rare pairings, kidnap, evidence, guilt, angst, AU (especially with Tony's wound)

Prompt: **"Why So Serious?"**

**AN**: I got The Dark Knight for Christmas, so I kind of made Mead like Heath Ledger's betrayal of The Joker a little…of course, I base all my crazy characters off my fav childhood villain. After I saw the Dark Knight, I knew I had to mark up Danny's face…a little :) And I know Danny cries a lot in the show, but I'm doing this for the sake of my story.

* * *

"Tim?"

Speed looked up from his book. He was on his lover's couch, the only light from the reading lamp on the table beside the couch. He had put his lover to bed with his pain meds nearly two hours ago, but there he was…Tony was stumbling out of the bedroom, clad in only his plain black boxers and his thick sling. It only had to be worn until tomorrow if the brunette promised not to move too much, but Speed was sure he'd be stitching his lover back together soon.

"Tony, love…" Speed nearly cooed, holding his place in his book with his thumb "Go back to bed."

"Is' my fault" Tony slurred, still doped on those pain meds the doctors assigned. He staggered over to the couch, dropping to his knees between his lover's legs. Speed sighed when Tony reached up and massaged his knee with his free hand, he was nuzzling his jean-clad thigh with his nose and mouth.

"It's not your fault" Speed assured him.

"Danny was my responsibility, mine" Tony was clearly distressed, sounding absolutely miserable "And I let Mead get him…gone…Probie hates me."

"No, love, no one blames you…probably because you were stabbed, but you should take it and hit the ground running" Speed carded his fingers through his lover's hair, who purred in contentment "Tim will forgive you…not now, but soon."

Tony sniffled pathetically, "Danny must hate me now…who knows what Mead is doin' to him…"

"Hush, Anthony, you can't think like that" Speed scolded him lightly "Danny will understand…I'm sure all he wants is to come home, he can't be thinking about hating you."

"I just want to forget…I wanna stop screwing up" Tony nearly sobbed, wetness shining on his cheeks as he pressed his face into the heat of his lover's inner thigh "I want people to stop hating me."

Speed was surprised when Tony got up and curled up on his lap on the couch. The CSI sighed, letting his lover snuggle into him. "Comfortable, Anthony? Can I get you something?"

But Tony was already asleep.

Speed's eyes softened, "My Anthony…"

»*»

**~Next Day~**

Why the hell did this bastard have to send a tape to Tim? But, maybe it was a good thing…maybe there was something in the tape that would tell them where he was. Cause he sure as hell couldn't, all he could tell is that he was in a basement. That bastard was in here…watching him…he knew it, he could hear his breathing. Danny struggled one more time, but all it got him was a painful reminder that his wrists were raw and ready to start bleeding.

"You and I are going to have so much fun, Pretty" Mead chuckled "Well, you might not have much fun."

Danny's limbs still felt like lead, he had a suspicion the bastard dosed him again while he had dozed off. He couldn't fight him off much, but he did struggle like a pro when solid hands reached behind him and untied the ropes from around his wrists. He had just gotten a hand free when Danny swung around and aimed for what he hoped was his head…but Mead was too quick. He snapped something hard and cold around his wrist, then pulled his other hand around and hooked them together.

//Handcuffs!// Danny found himself man-handled to his feet and across the room, staggering more than once as he was led by the chain between his wrists. His feet hit something solid, and he fell over himself onto a hard mattress. He grunted, and immediately tried to sit up…but his arms were too weak.

"No, Pretty, other side" Mead snorted, flipping the blonde over. Danny found himself horribly exposed, and kicking at someone he couldn't see. His arms were dragged above his head, slipped over a pole, then he was…unable to move them anymore.

"Let me go" Danny demanded, thick hands on his chest "If ya think for a moment I'm gonna let you-!"

" 'Let you'?" Mead laughed cruelly, the mesh top disappearing into shreds beneath his fingers. For a horrible, sickening moment Danny thought he was going to be raped…ravaged beyond desire of his lover, turned into some horrible thing that flinched when a hand was raised to it and slunk the shadows and wore baggy clothes so not to be noticed.

But no, fate wasn't so cruel. This man didn't want sex, he wanted to 'play'…in The Joker kind of way.

"I'm going to carve you up so nice" Mead's breath touched his chin, causing him to squirm in disgust and gag a little. Something sharp touched the skin on his stomach, icy…a knife. Oh God…a knife…this fuckin' crazy psycho was going to cut him!

"You won't…" but Danny's voice wavered, he was unsure. He made a choked sound with the first swipe of knife to flesh, it made an arch from the base of his pecs to his hipbone. It burned white-hot compared to the steel of the blade, and the contrast sent goosebumps over his flesh.

"Good, that was good…very good" Danny could feel the man's dark eyes traveling all over him, like he was a young kid too eager to start something "Ready for the next, Pretty?"

Danny bit down on his lip, the knife-tip touching the top of his leather pants.

//Tim…I fuckin' need you so much right now// Danny pleaded quietly, afraid he would be screaming his lover's name by the end of it //Please find me…you have to. If you can't…no one else can.//

»*»

**~Two Hours Later~**

Abby was screaming in frustration when Jethro, Mac, Horatio, Speed, Tim, Logan, and a freshly recovered Tony (with limited arm movement) entered the lab. Catherine was standing off to the side, unwilling to come between her lover and a temper tantrum.

Gibbs merely raised a brow, holding out a Caff-Pow. She kind of smiled, accepting it reluctantly.

"Nothing?" McGee's lips were pursed, but he didn't look accusing.

"I'm so sorry" Abby was near tears "The rag didn't have anything other than CHCl3 on it…chloroform."

"I thought I saw that rag" Tony mused quietly.

"He drugged him" Mac pursed his lips, that explained why his subordinate hadn't struggled much.

McGee ran a hand over his mouth, standing beside the lab desk and looking up at the blank screen on the wall. You could practically hear the gears in his mind whirring, but he stayed quiet.

"Did you find anything at the scene?" Catherine pleaded "Anything at all?"

Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck wearily, "We went over every freakin' inch of that place. There wasn't a trace of Mead anywhere."

Mac shook his head, "The evidence doesn't lie. And to quote a very dear friend, 'Follow the evidence.' "

Horatio removed his sunglasses, "And in this case, we can't follow evidence that isn't there."

"Run the tape" McGee requested calmly.

Abby gave him a skeptical look, "Tim, maybe you shouldn't…"

"You don't think I can handle it?" Tim made a face, dark eyes meeting Mac's "What would Danny do, Detective Taylor? What would Danny do…if it were me?"

Mac didn't hesitate, "He would do what he had do to save someone he cared about."

"There" Tim sounded reassured, looking at Abby "Run the tape."

Abby sighed, exchanging an exasperated look with Catherine saying '_Why did we hook them up in the first place?_' before she went over to the computer. She put in the digitalized movie (an exact copy, only on a disc) and ran it. The large screen on the other side of the desk flickered for a moment, then the feed of Danny tied to the pipes on the wall.

Everyone was looking between McGee and the screen, they had all watched the tape three times (minimum) and had come up with nothing. Speed tugged at Tony's uninjured arm, silently inquiring about what McGee was doing. The brunette shrugged, and they just continued to watch. You could see the pain palpably in Tim's eyes, flinching twice.

"Once more" McGee demanded once the tape clicked off.

Gibbs intervened this time, "McGee-"

McGee didn't look up "I said _again_."

Horatio put a hand on Jethro's arm and nodded at Abby, "Ma'm?"

Abby ran the tape again, and it got to the part where Mead got in a full-body shot of the camera when the junior field agent raised his hand and pointed. Abby took this as a sign to stop the tape, and stilled it.

"There" McGee actually smiled, something like hope burning in his eyes "Look at his shoes. What is that all over the floor? Abs, zoom in."

Abby perked up, fingers flying over the keys. A box formed around a section of the floor, then it zoomed in. McGee stepped right up to the screen, eyes tracing and analyzing each thing on the floor. They were small, but split in shards. Each were colored…red, green…some sort of broken pattern…

"Broken glass" McGee stated before a visual analysis could be run "Broken…stained glass. He's in a basement, with stained glass shards on the floor."

"Oh!" Tony nearly jumped "What's that motel across town? That real fancy one with all the stained glass windows? Oh…never mind, it wouldn't-"

"Yes it would, it would" McGee sounded anxious "One of their more expensive windows were broken lately, and they wanted to get it restored instead of throwing it away. But the artist they wanted…"

"Oh yeah, that guy…" Abby gestured "One of my friends was telling me about it. The artist is really stuck up and is making them wait two months or something like that until he flies in from Italy."

"And they wouldn't have the window out in their normal basement" McGee's heart was racing "They would keep it in a basement…one they don't use much, one away from the public."

"Would Mead keep him in a public place?" Mac turned to Gibbs "He wouldn't take the risk?"

"Do you care? Danny's there!" McGee rushed past them "If you're coming, hurry up."

Gibbs, Horatio, Mac, Tony, Speed, and Logan followed him immediately, but Abby held Catherine back with a whispered 'let them do it' in her ear.

"Where are we going, Boss?" Jethro inquired almost mockingly.

"The Rose Palace" Tim pushed the button on the elevator, but it opened as he was. Greg appeared, looking up in mild surprise to find them all there.

Greg smiled tentatively, "Hey, I just got back. So…how's it going?"

Tim went on instinct, he grabbed the young man by the shoulders and pushed him out of the elevator.

Greg sputtered and glared, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You're not coming" Tim cut him off coldly "He's not getting you too."

The last thing Tim saw was Abby coming up to Greg, taking his hand and silently assuring him that everything was ok…and Tim could only think, //Good, he belongs here.//

Jethro put a hand on his agent's shoulder, reassuring him.

And then they were gone.

»*»

**~Jack's Cabin; Colorado~**

Daniel stood up suddenly off the computer chair, the crash of his mug against the hard wood floors harsh in the still hair. He gasped hoarsely, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth in horror. Jack heard the crash from the other room, almost running in and finding his lover in a fit.

"The bastard! The bastard!" Daniel repeated the phrase in a few different languages, tears in his eyes "He took him! He took our Danny! Oh, only the Gods know what's happening to him!"

"Danny? Daniel" Jack stepped up behind his lover, putting a hand on his arm "What happened?"

"I just received a brief message from Logan, they're very busy there with a serial killer" Daniel tried to compose himself, taking deep even breaths "They attempted a sting, but it went wrong. Instead of going for the bait, he went for Danny…and now Mead has him in his possession. Mead's taunting them now, and Tim isn't taking it too well…"

"There's nothing we can do, Danny" Jack assured his lover, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder "It's _way_ out of our jurisdiction, and not our area of expertise. Gibbs is capable, and if he gets too much your friend Logan will rein him in. Danny's life is in their hands…don't you trust them?"

"I do, I do" Daniel sighed, turning in the man's embrace and wrapping his arms around his neck "I'm just so worried…I care a lot about Danny. I haven't seen him in so long…what if this is it?"

Jack couldn't lie, so he offered the only thing he could, "Don't worry about things you can't change, babe."

Daniel buried his face in the warmth of the man's neck, Jack was right.

»*»

Danny lay panting and bleeding on the mattress, his throat raw from screaming. He could feel the drying blood on his stomach and chest, on the inside of his arms. His pants were laying in shreds somewhere beside him, mingling with tangles of mesh. His thighs were bleeding, along with his calf…everything burned, everything stung, everything just _hurt_.

And the bastard wasn't done yet.

Mead was straddling his aching legs, but he still couldn't see him. The cool blade, now slick with what he was sure was his own blood, touched his jaw.

"You look so miserable, Pretty" Mead spoke thickly, like he had a mouth full of cotton, on purpose with a cutesy tone. That blade was pressed to his lips, and Danny's stomach twisted into knots as the man's tone went a little darker. "Why not put a smile on for me?"

The knife pressed against the line of his lips, hooking almost in his cheek. Danny let out a squeak of sorts out of pure terror, the edge biting into his sensitive flesh. He was sure he would have a cut-smile any moment…blood was leaking down his chin already. His eyelashes fluttered behind his blindfold, the first tears of unadulterated fear leaked onto the cloth…wetting it…one escaped, slipping down his cheek.

"There!" Mead shouted so loud Danny jerked, the knife left his mouth (thankfully, he didn't want to cut open his own cheek.) The large man nearly giggled, digging the tip of the blade into the tear drop on his lightly scuffed cheek.

"That's all I wanted" Mead breathed, sounding extremely happy "I just wanted you to break, Danny…that's what the past day and a half have been for. I wanted to see those walls come down…if not in your eyes, then in your body's natural reaction. You're scared, you're alone…and there's the tears. I did some research on you while you slept…I know your past, Daniel Messer."

The blonde flinched away, but the blade was digging deeper into the spot where the bead of his tear was.

"You've bottled up your emotions, it's a wonder you've had a lover with the way you clam up" Mead teased, cork-screwing the knife into the soft of his cheek "I bet I'm the first to see you cry in a while. How long as it been since you've let it out? Have you let Tim…in?"

Mead chuckled at his little joke, "Oh! Why so serious, little one? I know…how 'bout, I give you a gift?"

Danny swallowed thickly, hot blood leaking down his face.

"Yes, I think I shall…a gift for you and your lover" Mead was smiling, the bastard was definitely smiling about this (but Danny was so fuckin' scared out of his mind that it didn't matter) "A reminder to…let go, and give…to not keep so many things bottled up…"

Danny sobbed as the blade tip slowly traced the tear-track on his cheek.

"…and to stop being so serious all the time…"

_**TBC**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Tessellation (26/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: They find Danny…can McGee keep it together? No, I think not.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, rescue, scars, blood, violence, character-death

Prompt: **"violence; pillage/plunder; extortion"**

**AN**: Since I'm staying in a hotel over Christmas, I decided to ride the elevator once while I was here…and OMG, it was beautiful. So, basically, the elevator the fight is in is the elevator in a Best Western in Cincinnati, OH…yeah, that's how weird I am. I go into an elevator and think "Wow…how pretty…I should start a fight in here."

* * *

Two cars pulled up in front of The Rose Palace, leaving black rubber streaks in their wake. Jethro, Kate, Tony, and Logan came out of one car…Horatio, Mac, and Speed came out of the other. They all but ran to the entrance, each flashing a badge (in Logan's case, his NCIS ID) when the security bombarded them.

Jethro all but pinned down the front deskman "We need full-access to this hotel."

The balding man eyed Gibbs' badge, swallowing nervously, "Sir, the privacy of our guests-"

"I want your master code, and a skeleton key" McGee held out his hand demandingly, voice cold "Either cooperate or face charges for obstruction of justice on a federal level."

The man paled at that, immediately reaching under the desk and handing over a card…then wrote out a seven digit number on a slip of paper and handed that over too.

"Can you reach the sub-basement by elevator?" Mac demanded, but the deskman stuttered out something inaudible and he got impatient. He seized a fistfull of his shirt, nearly picking him up off the floor "Did you hear me? I said: Does the damn elevator go to the sub-basement?"

"All the way down! The stairs too!" the man shouted thickly "The sub-basement is caged off in the back, all the way in the back…no one ever goes there."

"Except for Robert Mead" Horatio growled, making a bee-line for the stairs "Speed, Logan, Tony, come with me. We can't all fit. We'll get there second, but we'll be the cavalry."

"Wait, Kitten" Jethro slipped a .48 in his lover's hand "Just in case. Go."

Logan nodded, heading off with the others. Jethro led his part of the team to the elevator, an ominous cloud swelling around them. Something horrible was going to happen…

»*»

The elevator opened up to the basement, they took out their guns and held them at their sides. Jethro led them silently into the dim area, the usual hotel crap piled everywhere from extra towels and shower curtains to extra chairs and desks. They were halfway through it when someone entered to their left, and soon Horatio and his team were creeping back behind them.

There was a ceiling-high cage door splitting the basement from the far back, and when the approached it McGee knew it was the right thing asking for the master key and code. There was a thick mechanical device that required both, and it locked the caged door shut. Tim ran the card through, then entered the code. It swung open creepily, but Gibbs wasn't about to let that stop him. Logan was at his side by Tony's request, he was to watch Gibbs' six while Tony was still injured.

Unfortunately, that meant he was one of the firsts to see the scene. After clearing the right side, Jethro gestured and they headed for the far left wall. Horatio suggested quietly they follow he pipes along the wall, and that led them straight to it. There was a spacey clearing in front of a section of wall, where Mead did his work. There was an old mattress on the floor, stained with blood and dirt.

And there he was…poor Danny. Danny was once again tied to the pipes, arms stretched taunt behind his back. He was in nothing but the black striped boxers he had managed to slip under his leather pants. His club clothes designed for his undercover mission were lying in shreds and strips by the mattress. But when you looked closer, you would notice all the blood. Dried blood caked his thighs and chest, shiny crimson still slicking his calves and a few cuts on his forearms. But the blood still ran shiny and bright red down the left side of his face, staining his skin and creating macabre rivulets down his neck and blending into the blood patterns on his chest.

Logan immediately dropped his gun and pose, turning and gagging hard into his hand. Everyone got a good look at Danny, and only Tim and Mac advanced.

But Mac spoke first, "Danny?"

"No, please…" Danny flinched away, breath hitching.

"Hold still" Mac commanded, pulling out his knife and seizing the blonde's forearm to cut his bonds.

"NO!" Danny half-sobbed, half screamed…trying to squirm away "No more! No more! I…I can't take it no more! Ya…ya can have anything, just don't touch me!"

"Oh God, Danny" Tim switched places with Mac, taking the knife from him "Danny, it's me…it's Tim. Calm down, ok? I'll cut you out."

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me" Danny muttered over and over, the brunette slit the ropes and eased them off his lover's wrists. When something wet touched his hand, McGee looked down to realize his lover's wrists were bleeding and Danny's blood was staining the lines of his palm. McGee swallowed thickly, but instead of saying anything, he took the thick cloth blindfold off his lover.

Something broke inside Tim when Danny looked up, blood-shot blue eyes pleading with him not to hurt him, "T-Tim?"

"Danny" Tim reached up, touching his lover's chin and tilting his head to the side. There was a large gash down his cheek, from the base of his eye to just under the curve of his chin. It was dark, freshly made, and the only difference between the gash and rest of his blood-stained face was the dark color.

"Did Mead do this?" Tim's eyes flamed "Did he hurt you?"

Danny nodded slowly, dirt-smudged fingers reaching out for the man. But McGee stood and pushed past the others, leaving the scene. The blonde nearly whimpered when the blurry image of his lover disappeared, but another was there to take his hand and comfort him. As Logan called an ambulance, Speed let the blonde fall into his arms.

"It's ok, Danny, we've got you" Speed whispered into mussed blonde tresses "You're going to be fine…we'll get you out of here."

Danny could only nuzzle into the other, and wish he was his lover.

»*»

McGee jabbed the button on the side of the elevator, watching the floor that had his lover on it disappear. He only saw red, his hand clenched around his gun. He was ready to find and kill Mead, only him…no one else would step in. Not the law, not Gibbs…not even his beloved Danny.

As soon as he hit the first floor, a weight settled in his gut. The doors opened, and someone was there waiting on it. It was a rather tall, broad man…dark sunglasses and a cap on his head. He flashed a grin, stepping into the elevator with a salute. The man pushed the top floor button. McGee nodded back politely, then moved to leave the elevator and find Mead.

"Oh no, Special Agent McGee" the man chuckled, with one quick movement Tim found his wrist seized and his gun taken out of his holster "I think we have something to talk about."

"What the-!" Tim was tossed like a rag doll into the corner of the elevator, his gun discarded on the floor outside the doors before they shut. The elevator roared to life, ascending. The man removed his cap and glasses, tossing them to the floor. It was Robert Mead, hands still smeared with Danny's blood and grinning like a loon.

"You!" Tim growled, eyes flaming "You bastard!"

"Oh, tch-tch" Mead made a face "You're being serious too…is that why you and Danny get along so well?"

Tim colored, but managed to get to his feet. His gun was gone, and this man looked like he could take him in hand-to-hand. He made the mistake at looking into the mirrored walls of the elevator, catching an infinity effect…thousands of elevators with a small McGee and a very crazy Mead. His hand clenched on the silver railing below the mirror, lips pursed. How the hell was he going to-?

The doors opened, they had reached the top floor. McGee's eyes flickered to the doors as they opened, and he foolishly made a dive for them. A swift kick to the ribs had him back against the wall, and Mead looked almost…disappointed. The doors closed in slow motion, he swallowed nervously. Mead pushed the emergency stop button, then turned to his captured prey.

"I think you and I should stay" Mead pulled out two butterfly knives, both silver and polished. He tossed one to Tim, who barely caught it. "Man to man…I marred your lover, your agency fired me. We both have a hatred in us…who's is greater, Special Agent McGee?"

"You're a sick fuck" Tim flipped open the knife "You'd give me a weapon?"

"With a timer" Mead slammed his fist on the button to the basement, his knife open and catching the light "A knife fight to the basement, little you and I."

The elevator jerked to a start, putting Tim off-balance. Was this man serious? Mead lunged for him, knife brandished…he barely dodged, the small of his back hitting the railing as he pressed to the other side of the elevator. He was getting dizzy, staring into the infinity-shot of the mirrored walls. Everything was fuzzing up in his head, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Mead came at him again, and he just managed to wrist-block upwards and maneuver under his arm.

"Fight back, Special Agent McGee" Mead hissed, eyes bright with something akin to madness when he turned to glare at him. A grin broke his face, he knew how to get the other riled up. "I watched you both, I saw him obtain you like a true courtier. He got you into bed so easily, I knew you loved him. You put him in your book…there was no denying it."

Something snapped in him, something feral. McGee all but snarled, lunging at the man this time. The momentum sent them to the floor, they wrestled like a couple of school boys…though with sharper punches. McGee got nicked on the arm by a well-placed swipe, but he got in a solid punch to the man's jaw. His knife pressed to the man's neck, loathing in his eyes.

"Do it" Mead laughed, grin as wide as The Joker's "Slit my throat. Your boy won't ever forget me…now let me leave my fingerprints on you."

"You want me to kill you" McGee practically leapt off the man, knife down at his side "Why? What's so special about me?"

"Because you're the weak link" Mead stood, knife held up offensively "You're the one they always count out. I saw you and knew…and Danny saw it too."

Mead came at him slowly, voice low, "Danny's pretty flesh gave way beneath my knife like butter…he cried for you, Timmy…no matter what I did, it was your name he screamed. And when he finally broke and cried, I slashed open his face…he'd never been more picturesque, and you'll never see it. You'll only look at this scar and wonder… '_will I ever see him so beautiful?_' "

"AH!" McGee swiped at the man with the knife, but Mead ducked under his arm. The primal, vicious being inside Tim wouldn't have that…pure instinct took over. He hooked his arm around the man's neck, pressing his forearm into his neck and cutting off his air. Mead was quickly disarmed with a jerk on his wrist, but he didn't get a greater chance to fight back.

Tim jabbed his knife into the man's lower back, the blade slipping inside his body easily, "This is for Danny, for all the pain you caused…now die, you son of a bitch."

Mead made a choked sound, the sound of his punctured kidneys poisoning the rest of his body flooding his ears. The elevator doors opened just at that moment, when the man convulsed in his arms one last time before collapsing to the floor. The polished silver knife still protruded from back, it had ruptured his internal organs and he slowly bled out.

McGee gazed down at the man in pure loathing, lips pursed and nerves steeled. Blood-slicked palms clenched, his clothes also stained crimson. For a brief moment, the kind subconscious inside of him cried injustice, and begged him to save this man. But no, he smothered it…this man had hurt his Danny, cut up his body…his blood was still in the lines of his hand.

In a moment, it was too late to save him.

"McGee?"

Tim looked up, his team there. Everyone was staring at him from the elevator doors, even Speed and Logan…who had Danny cradled between them.

"Oh Probie…you didn't…" Tony sighed, looking at the dead man on the floor.

McGee could only choke one thing past his tightening throat, "He…had it coming."

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: Tessellation (27/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Yes, Danny is saved…but there are repercussions to McGee's actions.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Hospital, AU, H/C, angst

Prompt: **"Cut/Bruised/Scarred"**

**AN**: Somehow I slipped Stargate Atlantis and House into this a bit, look closely :)

**

* * *

****~Three Hours Later~**

The hospital wasn't the best place to hold a meeting, but they'd done it before so they'd do it again. But they left Danny alone in his room, they didn't want to bother him while he was under sedation. The blonde had just come out emergency, reconstructive surgery and couldn't have visitors for some time. Speed, Tony, Jethro, Mac, Horatio, McGee and Kate were nestled away in a corner of the hospital…scattered on hard chairs…Horatio and Mac stood by the large window.

Logan wrapped up his meeting with Dr. Robert Chase with a quick exchange. 'Thank you, Doctor, I know you did everything you could', 'I'll keep you informed, he should be up to visitors in a an hour or two.' The blonde doctor said a few sparse words of comfort, glanced at the group, then flinched when a tall, scruffy man with a cane gestured him over. 'Excuse me', 'Of course, Doctor…thank you again.'

Logan walked back over to the group, looking grave.

"How is he?" Tim stood, hands shaking and his skin pale "Is he…?"

"They've given him blood, and he has a few stitches…_some_ cuts they just couldn't fix" Logan and Speed exchanged a miserable look "I'm afraid Dr. Chase couldn't do much for his cheek…it'll scar, and he'll have stitches for some time. He's not in any pain right now…we'll be able to see him in an hour or two."

"In the meantime" Jethro turned on McGee. They hadn't had much time to talk between the ambulance ride and the calls from Jenny…hell, they were lucky they had obtained this much time before the Director sent out the National Guard after them. "You mind telling me why we all witnessed you killing Mead?"

McGee came up with the stupidest answer he could muster, "I…hadn't meant to"

"Oh good, cause if you meant to, we'd have a problem" Gibbs snapped, voice bathed in sarcasm.

"And these…?" Horatio held up two evidence bags, containing identical silver butterfly knives.

"Just…run us through it" Mac requested, turning and leaning against the window.

"I went up in the elevator to-" Tim paused just for a moment, he had gone up with all the intentions to kill Mead "-seek Mead, arrest him. I knew he still had to be in the hotel. When I hit the lobby, a man entered. When I tried to leave, he assaulted me and knocked my gun past the doors. Before I knew it, we were heading to the top floor."

Tony scoffed, "You need more self-defense lessons, Probie Wan Kenobi."

"Coming from the man who Mead stabbed" Kate hissed, silencing him effectively.

"The man revealed himself as Robert Mead" Tim shuddered as he retreated into that memory, he hated every second of it "He started talking crazy…we hit the top floor, and I tried to get out. He assaulted me once more, I've got the bruises on my ribs to prove it. Then he pushed the emergency stop button, and brought out the knives. He tossed one to me…and demanded a knife fight to the death. I knew he was going to kill me no matter what as soon as we got to the basement…"

Tim paused, looked up at his boss imploringly, "Aren't there any security cameras to tell us this?"

"I checked that out before we left" Speed stated "Mead thought ahead…all the tapes in the monitors were a brand of un-recordable VHS."

"Continue" Gibbs insisted.

"He attacked, I tried to dodge. I wanted to wait for back-up, I had no gun" Tim's jaw clenched, eyes staring intently down at his palms which were still a faint red from the blood that hadn't quite come off (Horatio had demanded he not shower or wash more than necessary for trace) "But he was crazy. He didn't care if I killed him or he killed me…and I reacted as so. I did nothing wrong."

Tony's eyes hardened, "You watched him die…you made no move to help."

Tim glared at his friend and co-worker, voice venomous, "Would _you_ have?"

"Stop" Horatio's command was soft, but insistent enough to silence them "Special Agent McGee did everything he could to prevent Robert Mead's 'unfortunate' demise…after defending his own life in the best way he knew how, of course."

Mac gave his lover a skeptical look, "Red, we _all_ saw it."

"Right" Horatio snapped coldly, taking off his sunglasses and casting a blue-flame look at them all "Timothy did everything in his power, we all saw it. Didn't we? He tried to stop the bleeding, we all saw the blood on his hands."

Mac and Jethro nodded in unison.

Speed clenched his eyes shut, he hated lying like this, "NCIS shoots to kill."

Tony nodded, taking his lover's hand, "That's right…isn't it, Boss?"

"Shoot to kill" Jethro repeated firmly, his word law and the subordinates all nodded accordingly. Logan put a gentle hand in the small of his lover's back, reassuring him and aiding him in what he had to do "That's the story, and we stick to it, right?" Again, nods. Satisfied, Jethro motioned over the officer and the male nurse that were waiting nearby. They stopped when McGee stood suddenly, they were still out of earshot when Gibbs held a finger up to tell them to wait.

Tim looked wary, "What's going on, Boss?"

"Officer Sheppard and Nurse McKay will be taking care of you" Jethro gave the man a 'don't argue' look "You're injuries need to be documented, but I'm going to try and keep IAB off of you for as long as I can. We're covering our asses, McGee, got it?"

Tim swallowed thickly, "How long will it take? When can I go see Danny?"

"I'm sorry, Timothy, you can't" Horatio soothed the man with a small touch to his shoulder "Not until your name is cleared…IAB will eat you alive if you talk to Danny now. He _is_ the victim, and you _are_ the killer of his tormenter."

Mac tried to get the man to see reason, McGee's features had twisted in insult, "Take a step outside yourself and look into the scenario. It would seem like you two are conspiring, and you can't exactly come out and tell them you were only concerned for your lover."

"You know how much the FBI loves conspiracies" Gibbs added his two-cents "They'll want to have a hand in this, no doubt they'll argue NCIS has bias."

"Just go along with it, Tim" Logan pleaded "If…if only for Danny."

Tim paled further, but nodded, "C-Can I…? Can someone come with me?"

"I'll go" Tony hooked an arm around the man's shoulder "Let's go, Tim."

The man froze, eyes widening comically, "You…you called me by my name!"

Tony gave the man a look, bumping their foreheads briefly, "I…have no idea what you're talking about, McHallucinogen. Now let's get you photographed in uncomfortable places!"

»*»

Danny woke up who knows how much later, flat on his back and hooked up to a few machines. An oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose, it had been there the last time he had woken up…albeit, it was a brief intake of his surroundings before the meds took him under again. A cute, blonde doctor had come in some time ago…he had been his surgeon, and he had a soothing accent.

Danny took a deep breath, the pressure was off his chest and he could breath again. He looked around and realized he was alone in his room, so he decided he had to take off his mask. Danny reached up hesitantly, wrapping his fingers into the pliable mask and slipping it over his head. It was difficult for a moment, then he got his natural rhythm back.

"Hey" Danny looked over, Logan and Speed were entering the room.

"Danny, put your mask back on" Logan fierce green eyes narrowed behind his glasses "It's there for a reason."

"I'm fine" Danny rasped, and it was true. The boys sat on either side of his bed, and he was filled with relief. "For a while…I thought I'd never see you guys again."

Speed reached out for the blonde, but almost every inch of his arms were wrapped in bandages,

"We're here for you, Daniel."

"I know" Danny trailed his fingers up to the right side of his face, there was a thick bandage there "Shit…how'd you guys find me?"

"_We_ didn't" Logan smiled softly "Your lover was the only one who saw the stained glass on the floor. Not even Horatio…and Mac was worried…no, Tim saw it. Thankfully, we were able to get there in time."

"You went in?" Danny laughed softly "I can just see you with a gun…sneaking around, eyes shut…trying not to see the bad guy…"

"Hey, he did pretty good" Speed snorted in amusement "Me and some others hung behind, as cavalry. The only reason he wasn't there is because he's screwin' the big boss."

Logan reached over Danny and slapped Speed upside the head, who flinched and glared.

"Don't say that" Logan scolded him lightly "If it gets back to Jethro, I won't get what I have at work."

Speed snickered, "You just like being leered at when you're bending over his desk."

"Guys, as much as I'm enjoyin' havin' yer attention…" they both looked over, there was a confusion and sorrow in the blue eyes of their friend "Where's Tim?"

"He's getting his wounds documented" Speed glanced down at the bedspread "You know…he killed Mead in the elevator."

"I was kind of out of it…" Danny clenched his eyes shut, trying to remember "I remember seeing Mead…on the floor…and a flash of silver."

"That was the knife" Logan paled "Mead…gave Tim the knife, and goaded him."

Danny took in a shaky breath, "What did he say…to make Tim stab him like that?"

Speed shrugged, "You'll have to ask him, man…McGee only gave us the bare minimum."

The blonde nodded, "When can I see him?"

"You can't" Logan cut him off coldly "Now, I only know what Jethro tells me…but Tim is in for a huge wave. Apparently something like this has happened before, he shot a man that he thought pulled a gun on him…but the man didn't have gun in possession. IAB is going to maul him, and all of his time will be spent behind Jethro's shield. As soon as he's done here…Tobias Fornell is going to come by."

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Fornell?"

Logan waved it off, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to talking with someone out of the loop. Fornell, is, uh…"

"A Senior FBI Special Agent who deals with "inter-agency turf wars" with NCIS" Speed rambled off, getting strange looks "My lover's an NCIS agent, too. I'm used to hearing about the FBI butting in."

"So I don't get to see him at _all_?" Danny whined, then groaned and tugged the hospital blanket up childishly "This sucks…"

"Do you need anything?" Logan glanced at his watch "Fornell should be coming by soon, I promised Jethro I'd be there for moral support."

"You're so whipped" Speed teased, then smoothed out the blanket next to the man's arm "Want me to stay here with you?"

Flashes from his attack kept popping up in Danny's head, he could still feel the knife along his thighs…his arms…even beneath the bandages, his torso throbbed.

"Nah, it's ok" Danny stated with casualness he didn't feel "I'm not in the mood to talk much. I'm really tired, man…"

"No, don't explain" Speed smiled softly, knowing that Danny was feeling hurt and wanted to be alone "Call me as soon as you need me, I'll be here in a moment."

"Thanks" Danny watched his two friends go, Logan gestured to the blinds "Please?"

Logan closed the blinds, then shut the door on the way out.

Danny sighed heavily, eyes clenched shut as he tried to block out the world. He couldn't turn on his side and curl up into a ball like he wanted, so hiding beneath the covers was all he could do. Tim had killed that man because of him…his love made his boyfriend a killer. The thought pulled at his heartstrings…he almost couldn't believe it. His sweet, innocent Tim…his hands drenched in cold blood.

//Maybe it's better if he doesn't see me// Danny cursed the liquid warmth that welled in his eyes, one hand tentatively touching the thick bandage on his cheek (he was highly aware of the bandages that coated his arms, thighs, and torso too) //He won't ever want to look at me again…once these heal, all those scars…oh God, he won't ever touch me again!//

Danny repressed his sobs, eyes clenched shut and wishing that his lover was there and glad he was away at the same time.

»*»

Jimmy had his hands buried wrist-deep in a body, though his mind was only half on the work. Ducky had

gone to consult Gibbs (the team had just arrived and the doctor had left right away), so now Jimmy was left alone to examine this man's liver before sewing him back up.

"Nope, it's fine" Palmer stated to no one in particular "No discoloration, no signs of alcohol abuse…it looks like it could have kept him another 30-40 years."

Jimmy made quick work of he man on the table, sewing up Ducky's Y-cut. He was a few stitches from being done when the door swung open, and in-came a flustered, dark-rimmed eyed Greg. Jimmy ripped off his gloves, wiped the excess blood on his pants, then enveloped his lover in a hug.

"Gods, Greg" Jimmy murmured in his lover's ear, who hugged him back just as enthusiastically "I haven't seen you in…in…since you came back from the mission."

"32 hours ago" Greg breathed, taking in the scent of feel of the man "I was in the hospital, then Gibbs put me on a run and I didn't get to come see you other than that minute we stole"

"You were in the hospital? You just said you got hit!" Jimmy pulled back, looking the CSI over carefully "No one tells me anything…what happened exactly? And don't be vague, or I swear I'll shoot you."

"Mead knocked me out at the club, the hospital diagnosed me with a minor concussion and some blood-loss. Check it out, babe."

Jimmy made a disapproving noise at the subtle line in his lover's hair, the stitches small but there (nearly a dozen of them), "I'm so sorry…you should be resting."

"No, I'm fine" Greg waved it off "But we just got Danny back…he was cut up bad, the bastard left a gash down the side of his face. He's gonna be scarred to hell and back."

"Worse than these?" Jimmy ran a hand over his lover's shoulder, knowing the burn scars that lied beneath the soft black material.

"Facial scars are worse" Greg replied, there was a lurking worry in his dark eyes "Will…McGee…care?"

"About the scars?" Jimmy's brow furrowed "No, of course not. He loves Danny…just because he was injured, doesn't mean Tim won't want to touch him anymore. It won't make him love him any less."

"I just overheard Logan talking to Gibbs, it doesn't sound like Danny thinks that way" Greg shrugged "Apparently they picked up some un-spoken vibes, Danny's at the hospital alone on request."

Jimmy looked alarmed for a second, so his lover elaborated, "He has guards with him, Logan made sure of it. Man, Eyes-Only is gaining some real swing around here, isn't he? A couple words and he's got a mini-fleet of Navel officers at his disposal…he posted them in front of Danny's room and around the hospital entrances…just in case."

"Yeah…" Jimmy clasped his lover's hand, bringing it up to his cheek "Let's go home, I want to make sure you're properly taken care of."

Greg grinned, "You gonna give me some bed-side treatment, doctor?"

Jimmy managed a seductive look, "Maybe…"

"That's my sex kitty" Greg purred, leaning in and kissing his cheek sweetly "Let's go."

»*»

//I hate this side of the table// Tim stared straight ahead at the mirror on the wall of the interrogation room, knowing his boss was there watching with Tony, Kate, Horatio, Mac, and Logan //And this ass isn't helping…I hate FBI.//

Fornell was half-seated on the table, leveling a stare his way.

"Robert Mead has caused quite a fuss, hasn't he?" Fornell scratched his chin "Killing all those CSIs in New York and Miami…he's stirred up some tempers."

McGee nodded passively, not looking away from the mirror.

"That impromptu mission you planned out was a complete failure. You were a part of it, though you didn't go out" Fornell was simply stating the facts "From what I gather, you used that jailbait-CSI-trainee from Vegas as a lure…but somehow Mead took the CSI you put on a pole. How did that happen?"

"I wasn't there" McGee replied through clenched teeth "I wouldn't know."

"Of course not, you were here covering" Fornell's grin was feral "Then, when CSI Messer was captured, you forcibly took over the investigation."

//Admit nothing, deny everything, admit nothing, deny everything// Tim chanted Gibbs' words in his head //And make counter-accusations.//

"I only stepped up because no one else would" Tim stated firmly "I knew FBI would only drag their asses, and we didn't have time to waste. This man specifically chooses CSI's, who are police officers in themselves. Shouldn't we have treated it like any other police-kidnapping?"

Fornell raised an eyebrow, "And why should we treat a New York CSI case like royalty?"

"Because we created that monster!" Tim spat "We gave him the training, the inside intel, the means. Then we fired him! That makes him _our_ responsibility! I was only cleaning up our mess, nothing more."

"It looks like CSI Messer will be permanently scarred…" Fornell glanced at the medical file in his hand "That Robert Mead did a number on him. After you saw that, you went out to kill Mead."

McGee said nothing.

"This CSI was nothing, just some flat-foot from New York with a gang-banger past" Fornell leaned in, eyes dark in the harsh lights "He didn't mean anything to NCIS. Why would you go out on a limb for him? Why would you care if this sociopath sliced him up like a turkey? Why would you kill for him? Why would you care if he scarred up his pretty face?""Because I love him!" Tim slammed down his fist, standing up and looking Fornell straight in the eye "And if you have a problem with it, I'll resign right now. But Robert Mead was a villain of our own making, and I had every right to demand the case!"

Fornell leant back, an unreadable look on his face. Behind the glass, Logan was clutching his lover's forearm desperately with a frown on his face. McGee froze when he realized what he'd done, flushing brightly before paling when he realized this would be the end of him. He wondered briefly in Mac had an opening at the NY CSI unit…

"That's not what IAB wants to hear, and they'll press harder than that" Fornell stood up straighter, laying Danny's medical file out "Let's try it again, from the top."

Tim cocked his head, looking unsure, "Uhm, sir?"

"Again, Agent McGee" Fornell gestured vaguely, behind the glass Logan sighed in relief and released the steel-grip he had on Gibbs' jacket (Jethro merely smiled at him knowingly, which earned him a pinch on the arm) "Try to add some sarcasm in there at the end, do you need DiNozzo's help?"

Tim flushed, then sat down calmly, "No, sir."

"Ok" Fornell leant in, eyes steely once more "Robert Mead has caused quite a fuss, hasn't he?"

_**TBC**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Title**: Tessellation (28/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Everyone has to say their good-byes…  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, H/C, fluff, angst, good-byes

Prompt: **"Forsaking All Others"**

**AN**: I'm sorry, I was just reading over some things and I realized that it's become the 'McGee/Danny' show…I kind of went a little ADD went with it. So forgive me, but I put a lot of characters and pairings in this story and it's hard to keep up.

**

* * *

****~Next Day~**

"We have to return to Miami" Horatio stated to his companions (Jethro, Mac, Speed, Tony, Catherine, Greg, Logan) "I also got a call from a friend, Dr. Grissom…he wants his CSI's back as well."

Greg and Catherine exchanged a look, they had been lucky to get away with this much time.

Tony had his hand in the dip of his lover's back, "Do you really have to take him with you?"

"I shouldn't even be here in the first place" Speed made a face, brushing his knuckles over his lover's chest for a moment…a silent '_we'll say good-bye later_' between them.

Tony nodded, eyes downcast.

"There's a ready flight to New York tomorrow" Mac glanced down at McGee, who was confined to desk duty before his run-around with IAB in an hour "Should I book one or two seats?"

"The hospital isn't releasing Danny until late tomorrow" Logan stated, pushing up his glasses "He'll need at least three weeks of rest and healing. The gash…cut, on his face, won't heal properly until then."

Jethro looked over at his ex-lover's new boyfriend, "You heard the man. So, can we keep him?"

"I'll give him a four week leave, just to be safe" Mac conceded "But I want him back on the day, you hear me? He's like a son, and I won't tolerate him staying here just to be hurt."

"McGee isn't gonna hurt him" Jethro drawled, scoffing for good measure.

"And even if…" Logan put a hand on his lover's arm, stepping up "Jethro and I will take Danny into our home for the first week. The IAB won't give Tim a moment of piece until then anyway, so it'll be best for everyone. At the first sign of trouble, I'll personally escort him down there myself."

Mac smiled genuinely, "Thank you, Logan."

"Say good-bye to your lovers tonight" Horatio looked around at them "We leave tomorrow. Our work here is done."

»*»

Abby waited on her DNA analysis to finish on their recent John Doe, hoping to find something to lead to a name for him. Kate had worked the case alone, and it was kind of a open-and-shut. Except, of course, no name (though the killer had already been caught, a homeless man who wanted to take the house from the marine.) She heard the doors open, and rolled her kohl-rimmed eyes with a sigh.

"Sorry, Kate, I don't have his name" Abby shrugged, turning "I'm running his tags too. It takes some time…oh, hey Cath."

Abby found her lover standing there instead, looking a little pouty.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Abby walked over, taking the woman's hand and pressing it to her cheek "How's Danny? When will he get out of the hospital?"

"Late tomorrow" Catherine forced a smile "Gil called…he wants me back tomorrow."

"Oh" Abby's lips curved in a frown, but she didn't let go of her lover's hand. After a moment, her face split in a grin "Then how 'bout I leave right now and we go out to dinner?"

"Can we stay in, baby?" Catherine inquired, circling her lover's curved hips and bringing heir bodies together. She dropped a sweet kiss to Abby's neck, savoring the purr "You can cook me that sweet-lemon chicken I love and I can give you a massage."

Abby hummed in pleasure, nuzzling blonde hair, "…and afterwards?"

"Some coffin-cuddling?"

Abby grinned, knowing all that hid behind that phrase, "Let's go!"

»*»

Jimmy yawned widely, almost slamming his door behind him. He dropped his jacket and side bag on the floor, then kicked off his shoes. Thankfully, after nearly a two day shift, Ducky had dismissed him for two days to make it up. He wondered briefly where Greg was, and how much time he had left with him. But he couldn't think of that now, he was so tired…

Jimmy threw open the door to his bedroom, the scent of hot chocolate immediately hitting him. He moaned at this, finding his lover cross-legged on the bed cradling a cup of hot chocolate. Greg smiled sweetly, offering the cup.

"Hey, babe" Greg greeted him, and his lover drifted over to sit on the bed "I thought you could use this…"

"You're the best" Jimmy accepted the warm mug, letting the warmth soak into the lines of his palms.

"Come 'ere" Greg pulled him closer, maneuvering his lover until he was sitting in front of him. Greg sat up on his knees, letting them bracket his lover's hips. He laid his hands on Jimmy's shoulders, easily peeling off his shirt without any protests. Jimmy settled back against the man, still cradling the hot drink between his palms. Greg's fingers danced over the line of his shoulders, then started to gently work out the tension there. The autopsy gremlin hummed pleasantly, ignoring the rasp of his boyfriend's shirt against the bare skin of his back.

"I made it just the way you like, four spoonfuls of cocoa and milk…just a sprinkle of cinnamon" Greg whispered fondly, loving that he could get his lover to relax like this "Ducky told me how you got some of the agents to say they saw Gibbs when we were on the mission…any special favors you had to give out?"

"Nothing anyone would want" Jimmy chuckled humorlessly.

"I want it" Greg murmured against the sensitive skin of his neck, relishing the taste of him "Anything you'll give me, Jimmy."

"I don't know why, and I don't think I deserve it" Jimmy sipped at his delicious drink, sighing softly "But I love you."

"You better" Greg worked his fingers into his lover's neck, getting a moan and a slight arch (this put a grin on his face) "You deserve all the love you can get…and I'll just have to work extra hard to give you all that you can take."

Jimmy took a large drink of his the chocolate, then set it aside (he knew he wouldn't get back to it until it was cold.) He turned, pinning his lover down firmly into the mattress. Greg was a bit surprised at this, but didn't say a word as he was straddled by his dark haired lover.

"I like this" Jimmy ran his knuckles across his lover's locks, admiring the freshly dyed lavender highlights amidst the ruddy blonde "It suits you…softens you."

Greg closed his eyes briefly, relishing the touch.

Jimmy swallowed thickly, leaning down and nibbling at his love's sun-kissed neck, "Can I…can I make love to you this time?"

"Sweetest" Greg smiled, feeling his lover's blush burn his neck. He spread out under him, urging him closer "Take me, babe."

An hour later, sweaty and exhausted and sprawled out on the bed, the guilt hit Greg. He curled up on his lover's side, body aching deliciously. Jimmy gave a sweet noise, burying his face in his lover's hair.

Greg opened his mouth, "Jimmy, I-"

"You're going to have to leave soon, aren't you?" Jimmy didn't sound upset or sad, just accepting.

"Yeah" Greg grumbled, biting at his lover's bare stomach "Don't sound so broken up about it."

"You live in Las Vegas, you've got a good job" Jimmy forced a smile, squirming under the bite "I don't expect you to spend all your time here with me…even though I miss you."

"You better miss me" Greg straddled his lover, placing slow, lazy kisses up his abdomen "I miss you like crazy, sweetness…lying in bed at night, wishing to touch your skin…feel you beneath me, your breathy moans in my ear."

"Stop" Jimmy groused good-naturedly "We just did it! You insatiable sex-monkey!"

"But I'm _your_ sex-monkey" Greg all but giggled, sitting up and smiling brilliantly down at the man "Come on, give me a proper send off!"

Jimmy raised a brow at this, "What do you mean?"

"Let's go to dinner" Greg waggled his eyebrows "And I'll blow you under the table."

Jimmy groaned, flushing red and rolling to bury his face in the covers.

»*»

"I don't want you to go back" Tony pinned his lover down into the couch, pressing kisses to his stubble "I'm still injured, you should stay here and take care of me."

Speed reached up, curling his fingers over the brunette's shoulder and digging his palm into the red line that was a stab wound, "You're fine, Anthony."

"That doesn't mean I want you to go back any sooner" Tony sighed heavily, nuzzling at the base of the CSI's throat "Why can't you just resign and I'll support us both?"

"You couldn't afford my book allowance" Speed snarked back, but inside his heart was aching at the prospect. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Tony's arms every night, to read on his couch, to work alongside him at NCIS. But it wasn't in the cards, at least not his…he was needed back in Miami, as their Head Trace Analyst and a Level 3 CSI. He was Horatio's right hand man, senior only after Calleigh…and that was only by a few months.

Tony practically pouted, "I could try."

"That you could, love" Speed assured him, running his hand through short brunette hair.

Tony sighed wistfully, breath washing over his lover's collarbone, "Maybe one day…"

"Don't" Speed's voice broke, he seized a fistful of those tresses and brought their mouths up to meet harshly. It was all need and raw passion, tongues dueling for control that neither. They hadn't seen each other in months…who knew how long it would be next time? Such a risk, uncertainties…it came with the job, with their love.

"Just…_don't_" Speed rasped, pulling back with shining sable eyes "Don't make promises…it's not fair."

Tony silently agreed, stealing another kiss and vowing to himself that he wouldn't let months go by without this man's touch…not anymore.

_**TBC**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**: Tessellation (29/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Danny can't take it anymore, and the lovers make up.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, H/C, fluff, angst, SMUT, top-McGee

Prompt: **"Forgiveness where the act of forgiving doesn't matter"**

**~One Week Later~**

"I can't stay here."

Logan looked up at the soft confession, lowering his coffee cup. Danny was sitting on the sofa, a plain jade blanket pulled at his hips. The bandage on his face had been removed, revealing the stitches down the curve of his cheek. But there were still ivory bandages peeking out of the edges of his jean shorts and the sleeves of his t-shirts. Dr. Chase had done a great job, the wound wasn't too puckered and it was already starting to lose it's redness.

"Danny…"

"I can't" Danny glanced at the hallway, his voice soft "I'm crowding the two of you."

Logan's smile was understanding, "And this had nothing to do with missing Tim?"

Danny absently traced the bandages on his thigh, "No…"

"I'm sure he'll be glad to have you back" Logan assured his friend "IAB is just now backing off him…I'm sure he'll receive you with relief. You haven't so much as called him, he doesn't know how you feel."

"What if he doesn't want to know?" Danny blurted out, flushing "What if he hates me now, huh? Ever thought of that, smart guy?!"

Logan closed his eyes against the hostility, but kept his soft smile, "Whatever you may think, whatever you are feeling, you should know Tim loves you."

Danny pulled the blanket tighter around him, absolutely sulking and reveling in the blurry world around him. His body was aching, but he didn't even spare a glance at the pain meds on the coffee table. He couldn't bear to put his glasses on, he didn't want to see every face but the one of his lover.

"I'm leaving in a week" Danny stated solemnly "Whether I go back to New York or stay for the rest of my leave…is for Tim to decide."

Logan nodded in agreement, "Remember, you have three full weeks left."

Danny reached up and gingerly fingered the wound on his face, "I know."

»*»

**~One Week Later~**

Tim came home, just a bit weary and craving a hot shower. The team had been pretty busy the past two weeks, betrothing like Robert Mead. Some people still skirted him because of that, even Kate would shoot him sympathetic looks now and then. But he didn't care what they all though, he didn't care that no one but Gibbs, Tony, and Abby would look him in the eye.

All he wanted was to know if Danny was ok. He had tried to go to Gibbs' house, but every time he had lost his nerve halfway there. He had even tried to call, but his digits shook too much and he always ended up putting his phone down altogether.

Tim all but ran to the bathroom, he had to try and wash this grief off him with blazing hot water and soap.

A half-hour later, he had a towel wrapped around his hips and one over his hair. He staggered out of the bathroom, taking a thankful breath of unheated air. He felt better physically…but his heart still ached. He contemplated calling Danny, maybe the man wanted to talk to him after two weeks?

"…Tim?"

McGee looked out form under the towel, mid-scrub of his hair. He gaped, all the breath leaving him in one rush. Danny was standing there, leaning against the back of his reading chair. He had a heavy jean jacket over his shirt, curled into it almost protectively. The bandage on his face was gone, and Tim was relieved to see it was healing well. Blue eyes caught where his gaze was focused and flinched, without his glasses his face was easy to read.

"Danny" Tim sighed in relief "You're here…you came back."

"Yeah, I…uh, let myself in" Danny shifted his weight, hips half-cocked "So…I heard you knifed that bastard Mead in the elevator."

Tim's features hardened, towel slipping down to his shoulders, "I killed him because he gave me a knife and no choice."

"I knew it" Danny choked, despair in his azure eyes "Ya killed him because of me…I made you a _murderer_! Ya almost lost yer job…I'm so sorry…"

"Danny" Tim walked over, cupping the man's unmaimed cheek and looking down into those eyes he loved so much. The brunette bussed their lips briefly, never shutting his eyes from the fear the man would dissolve away. "I killed him because of what he did to us…for hurting you. He was going to kill me in that elevator, and all I could think of was getting back to you."

"Don't" Danny pushed him away, tears in his eyes "Don't force yourself to touch me."

Tim could only stare like an idiot, confusion welling up in him, "What?"

"I've seen myself, I know what I look like" Danny turned his face away, hiding the stitches on his cheek "That guy cut me good…and it's going to scar. I…I don't want you to touch me if you don't want to…not if you think you have to."

"You think I'm repelled by your scars?" Tim grabbed the blonde a little roughly by the back of the head, forcing their eyes to meet "Danny…I'm just ecstatic you're alive. I thought I'd never see you again, and I thought…he'd hurt you worse than this" (they both knew he meant Danny had been lucky not to be raped) "When I saw you covered in your own blood, I though you were dead. Then you spoke, I was so relieved…but I knew I had to kill him. You mean everything to me, Daniel, don't ever think I wouldn't want you just because of a few scars."

Danny blinked up at his lover, seeing nothing but sincerity in those dark depths. He seized his lover' face, bringing him in for a swift kiss. Hot tears sprung from the corners of his eyes, slicking the others cheeks as well as their lips moved so naturally together. Danny pressed close, soaking in the warmth of the other man and relishing every bit he could get. Pure relief pumped through his veins…Tim didn't find him repulsive!

After all his fears and sleepless nights, he knew his lover still wanted him.

"I love you" Tim stated firmly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Danny gaped at the special agent, heart swelling in his chest. "I know I never said it…_before_. But I wasn't completely sure until now, and you deserve my whole heart."

"Show me" Danny rasped, mouth trembling "Touch me…show me how much you love me."

Tim's eyes darkened at this, fingertips already slipping up the back of the man's shirt to tease bare skin "I don't want to hurt you."

"I've healed enough" the CSI cursed how breathless he sounded, how needy "Stitches come off in two days…I need you now, babe."

Tim couldn't resist, not after so long separated from his lover. He moved them towards the bedroom, but missed the doorway by a few feet. Danny gave a soft grunt when his back hit the wall, but with the way his lover was ravishing his mouth he didn't care. Tim hadn't taken a lead in all their encounters, but this raw passion was making up for it. Those wide-palmed hands were slipping his jacket down his arms, then following the line of his exposed forearms back up.

Danny barely flinched when his lover touched a half-healed cut, the hot fingertips searing away any pain that could have been caused. McGee shed the blonde's t-shirt, revealing his torso. Danny made a distressed sound, pushing at his lover's shoulders.

"Don't" Tim ran his hands down his lover's torso, caressing every nearly closed cut and red line there "You're beautiful, don't hide from me."

Danny found his mouth claimed, he melted into the wall. He found his legs hiked around soft, pale hips…he circled the man's neck with his arms and held on for dear life. With a surprising show of strength, he carried the Italian through the door and to the bed.

"I can walk, ya know" Danny grumbled before he was dropped to the bed, his dark haired lover grinning after him. A bolt of lust shot straight through him at the look, his cock giving a heavy twitch of interest. "Mmm…I like that look on ya, babe."

"Seeing you spread out for me…after I thought I'd never get this again…" Tim crawled over him, trailing his thumb absently from his lover's navel to mid-thigh "I don't know where to start."

"Start here" Danny's tongue darted out to wet his lips, he found his mouth seized in a kiss once more. His lover straddled his hips, bare skin brushing. It was pure fire, those sure digits trailing lightly down the line of his torso…working the button of his pants open.

Tim thought seriously on how they were going to do this with Danny's wounds, he would have to be careful. He'd never topped before, but something primal had been awakened in him and he had to be inside the blonde _now_ or something in him would burst from the sheer _need_. Danny was mewling beneath his careful touch, eyes closed and lips parted. Even with that long cut on his cheek, he was beautiful.

"My Danny…" Tim maneuvered the man up "Trust me with this?"

Blue orbs fluttered open, shining, "Yes."

Danny found his clothes tugged away, leaving him barred (and scarred) below his lover. Tim shoved his hand under the pillows, fingers curling around the spare tube of lube he kept stashed there. Danny couldn't be too submissive, he harshly demanded Tim get on with it before he finished without him. Teasing smiles were exchanged, but the blonde arched and sighed heavily when cautious fingers touched him _there_. It went by in a blurry haze, pleasure washing over him as Tim mouthed his collarbone and the hollow of his throat.

It could have been a few minutes or a few weeks…time slowed down for the lover's. It had been so long since they had felt the other's touch, so long it had just been pain. But all that worry and hurt faded away, replacing it was love and this forever burning ember that had been between them since the start.

Danny's back was pressed to the cool, smooth headboard…Tim between his thighs, his legs wrapped around the NCIS agent's waist. His hands trailed down pale, smooth shoulders…loving the contrast of his tan skin against alabaster. Everything felt soft and right, bodies melding together as they joined. Danny received him with the biggest grin, lacing his fingers behind Tim's neck and letting their foreheads press.

"Love you" Danny muttered hoarsely.

"Love you too" Tim echoed, bussing their lips "Are you ok?"

"Mmm…" Danny all but purred, sliding up the headboard a bit before grinding back down "Move, babe."

Their dance was slow, all smooth caresses and stifled gasps. Tim did most of the work, letting his lover just _feel_. For once, time was blessing them…the world narrowed down to the two of them, bodies locked in passion…sliding against each other so close it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. Anyone looking on would have been forced to drop their mouths and stare, and describe them as nothing less than 'beautiful.'

Sweat slicked them, easing their ride. The higher their pleasure mounted, the more incoherent they sounded. It had never been so intense before, not even their first time…this was much more akin to '_we're alive and breathing and in love_' sex that kept them heated and just on the edge. Every thrust, every grind, sent them spiraling deeper into their pleasure. Danny's prostrate was struck on every push, his vision going dark at the corners…hell, it had _never_ been like this…with anyone.

"Can't hold on" Danny huffed, meeting their lips sloppily "Can't take it…so good, _amore mio_…"

"Let it all go for me" Tim whispered hotly in the hollow just below his lover's jaw, breath getting harder and harder to draw as liquid fire pooled in the base of his belly.

"Tim! Oh shit, Tim…" Danny broke first, back arching against the slick surface of the headboard…jaw dropped in a silent scream of pleasure. Tim pulled back, still moving into his lover's body as he took in every delicious moment of his orgasm. The slick of his cum gave them just that extra slide, and Tim couldn't help burying his face in that tan, warm neck and following him into bliss with a strangled moan of the blonde's name.

Several minutes went by, their sounds reduced to pleased hums and pants. Danny gave a soft purr, then wrapped his arms around his lover's sweat-slicked neck and melted against him. Tim couldn't keep the smile off his face, and carefully lowered them backwards into the bed. They squirmed and grunted, Tim swiped the sheet over them before throwing it on the floor to be washed later. They ended up side by side, upside down on the bed. Danny folded his arms beneath him, cheek resting there, and Tim was on his back with his hands behind his head.

If they had given it a moment's thought, they would have realized it was a parody of their moments after their first time.

"Is this what you thought about when you first started flirting with me?" Tim asked softly, hazy eyes locked on the ceiling.

"I consider it courting" Danny gave a snort, unfolding one hand to lay it between them "And no…I didn't think it'd end up like this."Tim's brow creased, he unbent his own arm and laced their fingers, "What do you mean?"

Danny smiled, squeezing his lover's hand, "I never thought I'd end up in love with you."

"Me either" Tim's eyes were heavy, the toll of the past few weeks weighing down on him "I'm sorry, Dan…I can't stay awake much longer."

"It's ok" Danny scooted closer, nuzzling at the other's shoulder sweetly "You can make it up to me later. I've got two weeks of leave left…I don't think I want to get out of this bed more than I have to."

Tim's eyes fell shut, and he let Queen Maab take him.

_**TBC**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Title**: Tessellation (30/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Logan goes on an undercover mission, and finds more than he bargained for.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, fluff, undercover mission, discoveries

Prompt: **"Alone but Not"**

**AN: **//...// is meant for speak over the communicator

**~Three Weeks Later~**

McGee, Tony, Kate, and Gibbs were all nestled in a surveillance van…Tim manning the bulk of the equipment as Kate kept the frequencies synced. Gibbs was all but vibrating in his seat, a headset over his ears. Tony kept shooting him worried glances, but said nothing (for his own personal safety, of course.) And why were they in this van?

Because Logan was inside the warehouse across the dock, conducting a faux-drug exchange. Somehow Jen had convinced Gibbs that Logan was the least likely to get caught since he had done things like this before…and Jen had so crudely added that Logan was on the payroll as an agent but had almost no field time. Before Jen could even begin to bring up their failed _'Slaughtered Prince_' mission, Logan had whole-heartedly agreed to work as the inside agent.

//Jet?// came Logan's tense voice over the line.

"Talk to me, Logan" Gibbs spoke into the headset.

//They're falling for it// Logan replied lowly, he sounded as if his mouth was pressed close to his watch communicator //But some of them look pretty trigger happy.//

Gibbs pursed his lips, "At the first sight of gunfire, _run_."

//Will do, Boss// in that moment, Logan sounded so much like Tony. He smiled fondly, Tony double-taking at his own earpiece.

"We're obtaining visual, Boss" McGee stated, fingers quick on the keys. Five monitors lit up, exposing the areas of the of the warehouse they had bugged. There was no audio except for whatever Logan's watch could pick up, but it had been shut off. Logan was there towards the right of the middle screen, standing tall and cool with his stubble and his leather jacket. His glasses were stuffed away, he looked very masculine and gone out a 'don't mess with me' vibe.

But just as Gibbs was sure they were about to take the bait, two of the body guards pulled out there Mac-10's and started firing at each other. The two groups turned on each other, leaving Logan on his own.

"Let's go!" Gibbs barked, tossing his headset aside.

Tony threw open the door, "On your six, Boss."

»*»

Logan ducked and rolled and squirmed his way out of the warehouse, slipping out of a small side door. He panted anxiously, shutting the door behind him and jabbing it with a nearby crate just in case. He wiped away the cold sweat on his temple, begging his heart to calm down. Once he was sure he hadn't been followed, Logan stepped away from the door and closer to the docks.

//I can't do this anymore, Sam// the Lord of the Rings quote came back to him easily, he leant against one of the dock posts and gazed out at the water. It was dark close to midnight…but the moon was full enough to light up the dark waters. This wasn't his forte, he wasn't meant to be a field agent.

Logan looked around and realized he had no idea where he was, //Well…when one is lost, the best thing one can do is to stay where one is until someone finds you…ok, that was enough _Alice in Wonderland_ for one night.//

Logan was just about to go find the others when a muffled noise caught his attention. Almost like a whimper, but softer. It was coming from farther down the dock, but it was almost impossible to tell. Logan pulled his glasses out of his leather jacket, slipping them on his face and looking again. Still nothing, though it was dark, he could still make out all the shapes around him…everything was cast in a blue glow.

There was another soft sound, a gurgle. What the hell made those kind of sounds? Logan closed his fingers around the side arm hidden inside his jacket, pulling it out slowly. He was far from a crack shot, even though his lover had tried to teach him.

//No time like the present// Logan advanced, gun held steady //I better at least _look_ like a I know what I'm doing…just in case someone's watching.//

There was that sound again, right behind one of the dock pillars. Logan carefully peered around it, then gasped hoarsely and stuffing his gun back into his pant line. There was a new-ish shoe box laying on the moist boards…a pale rose blanket spilling out of the sides.

But worse…there was a baby nestled inside, little arms poking through the folds of the cloth and face outlined by it. If it wasn't such a large, sturdy box there was no way it would have housed the infant. Logan dropped to his knees beside it, looking closer.

It couldn't have been more than two or three months old, and the most beautiful thing Logan had ever seen. He reached down gingerly, pushing the blanket away from it's head. There was a crop of silver-blonde hair coming in on it's head, it's eyes large and a soft jade. From the pink jumper hugging it's plump body, it was a baby girl.

An envelope was tucked in the corner of the box. Without letting his hand leave the babe's head, Logan picked it up and looked closely. A dark scrawl was there, reading '_To A Kind Spirit._' Logan used both his hands to open the letter, and then let the girl clutch his finger.

'_By the time you are reading this, I'll be dead. This is my baby, though I never gave her a name. Her mother died in child birth, and I could never bring myself out of the bottle long enough to bother with her. Take care of her, give her all the love in the world. She deserves it…for she's never known it. I love her enough to do this for her…and I hope, at the sight of her, you'll do what you think is best. She's a perfect, healthy baby…she deserves all that I can't give her._

_**A Sorrowed Father**_'

"Oh no" Logan bit his lip, laying the envelope back in the box "I'm sorry, sweetheart…your father's dead."

But the little one only made another of those soft whimpers, not upset…not crying…just bored, if the squeeze on his finger was anything to go by. She was fair-skinned, and had a small beauty mark darkening beside her eye. Logan's heart wept at the sight of her, he couldn't just _leave_ her there.

So he gently bundled the baby up in her blanket, then brought her into his arms. She made a pleased noise, little fists clenching weakly at the leather of his jacket. Something warm bloomed inside of him, cradling her body and supporting her head.

"You're a brave little one" Logan murmured to her "Staying out here by yourself and not crying. Oh, sweetest, what am I going to do with you?"

The door unjammed, a large man barreled through. It was one of the groups main guys, he had survived the shooting. He spotted Logan and came at him, pulling out a knife. A shout of '_Hold it, dirt bag!_' echoed behind him inside the building, it was Gibbs.

"Wait!" Logan held up a hand, the baby curled close to him "Stop!"

The large man spotted the babe, "What the hell?!"

"It's just a baby" Logan began "If not me, spare her. Please…"

The man didn't seem to care, he came at him. Logan kept the child shielded with his body, eyes clenched shut in anticipation. Two shots rang out, the man went down hard. Logan peeked, Jethro was standing there now…lowering his fired gun. He looked firm, but satisfied.

"Are you alright?" Jethro walked around the dead body, kneeling beside his lover "What's this, Kitten?"

"A baby" Logan looked at the man in disbelieve, green eyes wide "My new responsibility."

»*»

"Healthy!" Ducky exclaimed happily, removing his stethoscope and stepping away from the blanketed autopsy table "This young lady is physically fit and as healthy as the proverbial horse. Good strong lungs, firm grip. Right weight, very reactive for her age."

"Her blood work is fine, up to date" Jimmy glanced over her recently done blood work "I ran her DNA, no severe family history factors. Her mother, Shannon Evans, did indeed die in child birth roughly two months ago. It seems the child's of Nordic decent, type B positive, and has all the required vaccinations."

"I can't believe this" Gibbs was re-reading the letter, Tony entered Autopsy "Have something for me, DiNozzo?"

"Always" Tony opened up his own folder, glancing over his own info "The father was found dead yesterday evening…about five hours before we found her. COD, suicide by hanging."

"At least you weren't out there very long" Logan sighed in relief, running his hand over the baby's arm "You weren't afraid at all, were you?""What's her name?" Kate inquired, trying to peer over Tony's shoulder.

"N/A" Tony stated "At least, that's what's on her birth certificate."

Logan picked the babe up, cradling her in his arms, "Are you truly nameless, little one?"

Jimmy headed towards the phone, "I'll call a social worker."

"What?" Logan hissed, look up and angry "Do you know what will happen to her? She'll be bounced around from home to home, never truly love or accepted. Would you inflict such a future on this poor child? If word ever got out what happened to her parents, and the other kids found out…"

McGee gave him a sympathetic look, "What else can we do?"

"I…I don't know" Logan's brilliant mind struggled for an answer, stumped "I just don't wan to see her chances destroyed. There's so much potential in her eyes…"

Jethro saw the distress rolling off his lover in waves, he had never seen so Logan so broke. His heart ached, and his conscious barked at him to comfort the man. He was at a loss on what to do, this baby meant so much to Logan…and the baby _was_ cute. Painful flashes of Shannon and Kelly crept up on him, he almost winced at the flood of images. But then the green eyes of his lover locked with his, wiping the painful memories away and replacing it with a searing one..

Logan holding an abandoned child, begging him silently to fix it.

"Why…" Jethro began softly, slowly folding the letter in his hands "Why don't _we_ adopt him, Kitten?"

Tony deadpanned, "What?"

"Do you mean it?" Logan's brilliant bottle green eyes flickered between his lover and the baby, disbelief etched in his face "Really, Jet?"

"Yeah" Gibbs shrugged, trying to look off-handed "Why not? She needs a home, and our pay's good enough to keep her comfortable."

"Oh!" Logan gently handed the baby off to Ducky, throwing his arms around his lover and kissing him soundly "I love you, Jethro Gibbs…you're a good man, and a great boyfriend."

Jethro scowled, rolling his eyes, "That sounds so childish."

Logan leant in closer, kissing the hidden skin behind his lover's ear, "You won't regret a minute of it, Jethro…I promise."

Jethro stepped back, casting a lingering glance on the baby in Ducky's arms, "How 'bout _you_ name her?"

Logan's features hardened in serious thought, walking over and taking the baby back into his arms. He held her out carefully, running his eyes over her hospital issued powder blue jumper that Ducky had found stuffed away in the back of the supply closet. She murmured happily, lips twitching in an attempted smile.

"Light as I am dark…" Logan muttered, taking note of the dark contrast of his large, tan hands against her fair skinned hands. His face broke into a warm smile. "I shall call you Bellatrix…Bellatrix Cale-Gibbs."

McGee and Tony exchanged a knowing look, mentally chiming, //Harry Potter.//

"I know what you're thinking, childish literature, right?" Logan gave them a look, then brushed a kiss across his new daughter's forehead "But there is one important thing in that. 'There will come a time when you'll have to choose between what is right, and what is easy.' "

"And this defiantly isn't easy" Gibbs reluctantly approached the baby, his lover saw how his digits trembled when he reached up to touch Bellatrix's hair. She cooed at the touch, banishing all doubt when she looked at the ex-Marine with those shiny jade eyes. "She has your eyes, Logan."

"And your hair" the younger man replied, tensing a little when Bellatrix leaned up on him and grasped at his highlighted tresses. She gave a sort of giggle, burying her face in his hair. "It seems like she loves red-heads, too."

Gibbs glanced at Ducky, "Should she even be able to do that?"

"She's got early motor skills, Gibbs" Abby chose that moment to make her appearance, practically glowing as she entered Autopsy "It's true! Oh, how darling…"

"Jethro and I are adopting her!" Logan beamed, pressing kisses into her shoulder "Isn't it amazing?"

As Abby and Logan started discussing new clothes and a nursery and all sorts of things, Gibbs stepped back and stood with Ducky. McGee was pulled into the discussion, who made Jimmy and Tony join in as well. Tony seemed the most out of place, declaring that since his lover was male, he didn't want to have kids…let alone try and make decisions for it.

"You've made him a happy man, Jethro Gibbs" Ducky smiled, looking over at the man "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Maybe it's what I need, Duck. But it makes my boy happy and that's all that matters."

Ducky patted the mans shoulder with a chuckle, "Sometime soon, Jethro…you'll see you love little Bella just as much as you've come to love Logan."

Jethro saw the pure joy radiating off his lover, "_Maybe_, Duck."

_**TBC**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Title**: Tessellation (31/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Parenthood…and something befalls them all, but what?  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: AU, fluff, paint, rocking chairs, usual stuff

Prompt: **"And it was sad…and strange…and beautiful…"**

**~Three Days Later~**

"This is a nursery" Gibbs stated for the fourth time, dipping his roller in the beautiful shade of jade Logan had picked out for the room "Shouldn't it be a soft color? Like pink…or yellow?"

"Do _you_ want to paint it yellow?" Logan inquired, swiping the back of his hand on his forehead and leaving a faint streak of green behind "Then _you_ can be the one to get up in the morning and feed her…in a room that glows and blinds at the same time."

Jethro winced, going back to the corner and swiping it green, "True. You win that."

"Besides, this jade is the very best type of ambiguity" Logan pointed out, dipping his brush again "It's just pretty enough for a girl…but it's strong, easy on the eyes."

Gibbs glanced at his watch, "Isn't Kate back yet?"

"You're the one who said you didn't want to go diaper-slash-food shopping" Logan teased in a sing-song voice, but he was smiling warmly "She'll be back soon enough."

Jethro made a noncommittal noise, then put down the brush "My wall's finished."

Logan made a face, "Yeah…and there's two more left."

"I'm sure you can handle it, Kitten" Jethro soothed him, walking over and brushing a kiss along the back of his neck "I'm going to go finish up Bella's cradle."

Logan smiled in secret delight over that fact, letting the man off the hook this time.

»*»

**~Two Weeks Later~**

When Jethro got home, Logan had walked out of the kitchen to great him with Bellatrix on his hip. He had just finished feeding her, and was coming out to greet his lover. But Gibbs had gently eased their daughter from his arms, given her a quick kiss on the head, then set her in her travel cushioned seat. Logan found himself, dragged to the bedroom by the hem of his jeans, his lover's mouth sealed over his.

"Jethro, wait" Logan tried to protest, his loose blue button up shed from his body easily. Jethro silenced him with another heated kiss, sharp bites trailing down his jaw and neck. Logan keened into this lover, warm palms caressing down his hips and over his thighs.

Logan tried one last time, "No, Jet, I have to…"

A shrill cry echoed throughout the apartment, causing Jethro to give a start and sit up abruptly. His hand immediately went down his leg and seized his gun, holding it up towards the door on pure instinct. Logan sighed heavily as Bellatrix continued to cry, melting into the pillows for just a moment before rolling out from under his lover.

"I tried to tell you, Jet" Logan tisked "Bella needs burped after she's fed."

"But…" Jethro protested weakly, shoulders slumped and looking sullen "Fine."

Logan leant in, bussing their lips briefly, "We'll play after, love"

Not for the first time, Jethro realized he hadn't known how good his sex life was until it was stunted.

»*»

Logan gazed out the window of the nursery, the stars were bright over DC tonight. He leant against the window, sighing out and glad that he wasn't victim to the harsh February air that was outside. He ran his hand down the side of the wall, hitting the thermostat and making sure the temperature was right for his precious daughter. The radio played softly in the corner, a band call The Killers that he hadn't paid much attention to before he found they were all over the Alternative station.

Logan turned, walking over to the cradle Jethro had made and leaning over. It was perfect, just the right height with high bars for her later days, beautiful carvings along the sides. Leave it to Jethro to express himself in something they needed, something so solid.

Bellatrix was on her belly, little fists on either side of her. She was in a simple diaper (which he thanked Jethro everyday he had already gone through this once) and a pink cotton shirt. She looked so sweet, so innocent laying there…back rising and falling with her breaths. He had just gotten her to sleep an hour ago, and they were waiting on 'Daddy' to get home with dinner.

Neither had felt like cooking after the hard day at NCIS, and Logan had found a baby-sitter just down the street. A cheerful little brunette down the street that liked to write and didn't charge much for sudden sitting, she was home schooled and had free time to spare if they needed her during the day or night. Jethro had insisted putting a camera up to watch her, but the only thing the girl did after taking care of Bellatrix was power up her laptop (on her own battery) and type furiously.

'_The girl's a saint, Jet_' Logan had teased him mercilessly '_You'll just have to trust her._'

"Take me to the place where the white boys dance" Logan sang along with the radio softly, running his knuckles down his daughter's back "Take me to the place where they run and play…my baby is gone, you might have a chance…just take me to the place where the white boys dance…"

He chuckled, but paused when he heard the front door open and shut.

"Kitten?" Jethro appeared at the doorway shortly, a beer in hand already "Food's here."

Logan gave his daughter one last look, wished her a soft 'sweet dreams', then went off with his lover.

»*»

**DustyBook52**: A baby?  
**CuddleFiend11**: WTF?!  
**DucatiDemon99**: Already?  
**SpikedSanders**: I knew you guys couldn't keep it in your pants ;)

Logan chuckled at the reaction of his friends, fingers quick on his laptop.

**W/URPWNIS**: She's gorgeous, blonde and green eyes, and the sweetest thing  
**DustyBook52**: *blink*  
**CuddleFiend11**: …wow…  
**DucatiDemon99**: I can't believe it *sigh* wait till I tell H  
**SpikedSanders**: I think it's great  
**DustyBook52**: And you just found her? Strange  
**CuddleFiend11**: Fate  
**DucatiDemon99**: *snort* Fate my ass, is her blood work ok?  
**W/URPWNIS**: She's fine, perfectly healthy  
**SpikedSanders**: How's Gibbs taking it?  
**W/URPWNIS**: He's warming to her  
**DustyBook52**: …a baby…fascinating  
**CuddleFiend11**: Oh shut up, DJ, you know you're jealous. Hell, I am  
**DucatiDemon99**: *rotfl* Danny as a parent!!  
**SpikedSanders**: *spazzes, laughs, falls over, dies from hilarity*  
**W/URPWNIS**: *quiet laugh*  
**CuddleFiend11**: Ya'll can go to hell *glare*  
**DucatiDemon99**: I'm happy for you, L  
**SpikedSanders**: I'm surprised you wanted to keep it  
**DustyBook52**: Of course he would *soft look* Logan has the biggest heart of us all  
**CuddleFiend11**: *shrug* Yeah, so?  
**DucatiDemon99**: *agrees*

SpikedSanders: *nods*

**W/URPWNIS**: Wow, you all must be going to hell if my heart's bigger  
**DustyBook52**: *evil smirk*  
**CuddleFiend11**: Now that's a sexy thought  
**DucatiDemon99**: -no comment-  
**SpikedSanders**: *muffles snicker*  
**W/URPWNIS**: …oh damn, she's crying again. And Jethro just got called out to a scene  
**DustyBook52**: Good luck  
**CuddleFiend11**: Yeah, best of luck with that  
**DucatiDemon99**: Maybe I'll come up and help you soon  
**SpikedSanders**: *full on snicker* You just want to see Tony  
**W/URPWNIS**: *nods*

**W/URPWNIS** has logged off

**DustyBook52**: …he'll make a good father  
**CuddleFiend11**: Gibbs too  
**DucatiDemon99**: *rolls eyes* I don't want to see how the kid turns out 0_o'  
**SpikedSanders**: Maybe they'll surprise you J

»*»

**~One Month Later~**

The sun was just setting on DC, on the Gibbs-Cale home. Sheppard had assigned Logan to some cyber-problem at NCIS, McGee was trapped in the duty with him. The poor geeks were stuck until late tonight, for sure…who knew when they'd actually be back.

So here he was, with his four and a half month old daughter…rocking her to sleep in a rocking chair he had managed to make with Logan one of their weekends off. Of course, Horatio and Mac had come to visit, and Mac had helped him the most with the dynamics.

"You know, Bella, that guy isn't so bad" Jethro looked down at the girl, who's hair had gotten lighter and thicker and who's eyes had darkened "Maybe he does deserve Horatio. In a way, Bella, Horatio's your uncle. And never doubt that I love your father more…much more."

Jethro paused in his rocking for just a moment, his daughter blinked up at him.

"If you consider, you have a lot of uncles" Jethro started rocking again, a grin on his face "And I don't care what he says, your Uncle Speed may just love you the most. I thought he was going to sneak you off that one weekend…I've never seen someone volunteer so fast to put you down for a nap. I don't blame him, DiNozzo isn't good with kids."

Jethro rocked her in silence for a minute or so, eyes out the window and watching dusk descend. Bella cooed, little eyes drifting shut and one hand coming up to brush his chin. Something warm bloomed in him then, he held his breath and looked down at her. Bellatrix slowly drifted off to sleep, the only sound coming from her were soft, content grunts.

"I love you, precious" Jethro admitted quietly, the first time he had said it out loud "I'm glad Logan found you that day at the dock…maybe it _was_ destiny he found you that day. Hell knows we fought tooth and nail to keep him off that mission, but it just…worked out that way."

Jethro rocked in silence, watching the young babe fall asleep in his arms. She was out like a light, it was a treat to have her 'father' rock her to sleep…usually it was a task for Logan or Abby. But Jethro found himself more and more willing to do tasks like this, feeding her and even changing her. He was slipping into his 'father' role quite nicely.

"And no" Jethro faux-glared at the baby "Before you even suggest it, I will _not_ thank Sheppard for you. Her head's big enough as it is, she doesn't need encouragement."

**~One Month Later~**

Logan was lounging in bed, his wife-beater threadbare and his sweats loose. It was a lazy Wednesday morning, the sun was still fresh coming through the window. He was on his side, arm crooked under his head to hold him up. Bellatrix was giggling beside him, propped up on his stomach and tugging at her stuffed cat like she wanted to rip it's head off.

The phone trilled annoyingly, but he decided to ignore it. It rung five times…a telemarketer nine times out of ten. Bellatrix grunted at the noise, but continued to try and rip the poor stuffed cat's head off. Danny wasn't going to be happy when he found out his gift had been mauled…or maybe he would, he had a sick sense of humor as it was.

_***I wanna love you  
**__**But I better not touch  
**__**I wanna hold you  
**__**But my senses tell me stop  
**__**I wanna kiss you  
**__**But I want too much  
**__**I wanna taste you  
**__**But your lips are venomous***_

Logan groaned as the song of his cell phone ringtone belted out, but reluctantly gave up the fight. He snatched the device of the side table, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"Cale."

"_Why the hell aren't you answering your phone?_" Gibbs barked.

Logan sighed wearily, Bellatrix was absently gumming at the cat's ear, "I just did, didn't I?"

Logan could almost hear his lover's jaw clench, "_Get down here…we've got a problem and you're the only one who can fix it_."

"Really?" Logan's brow creased "Who's _we_?"

"_Fuck, Logan, everyone_" Jethro seemed strained "_Sanders, Messer, H, Taylor, Catherine…everyone._"

Bellatrix squealed happily, lightly hitting her daddy's stomach with the cat.

Logan's throat constricted, "…w-why is everyone here?"

"_If need be…to say good-bye_" Jethro's voice dropped, sounding grave "_I think you need to get down here and see for yourself._"

Gibbs hung up, the line rang dead in his ear.

An ominous cloud settled over him, his mouth went dry and his fingers shook. The cell phone dropped unheeded to the bed, green eyes settling on his daughter. Bellatrix looked so blissful, unaware of whatever danger was before them. It could be any number of things…was this a collected conviction about conducting a mission under Jenny's nose? Was it a copycat serial killer of Robert Mead? A death?

Logan managed to pluck up his cell phone again, the warm weight of his daughter a reassurance against his stomach. He dialed an overly familiar number, pressing it to his ear and taking back his composure.

"_Good morning, Mr. Cale_" came a light, carefree voice.

"Good morning to you too, Stephanie. I'm so glad you're up" Logan tried to sound light-hearted, but it came out kind of breathy "I've been called into work unexpectedly, and I need you to watch Bella for me. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I can pay you whatever need be if either Jethro or myself aren't back at a decent hour."

"_Of course, anything for little 'Trix_" Stephanie's voice confirmed her smile "_I'll be right over, just as soon as I unplug my laptop and get…well, I'll seen you in less than five minutes._"

"Thank you" Logan sighed "You don't know what a relief you are. See you soon."

Logan hung up, then sat up and hugged his daughter warmly.

"I love you so much, Bellatrix" Cale whispered into her platinum hair "I'll see you later…I promise."

»*»

**~Daniel Jackson's Apartment; Colorado ~**

The apartment was dark, all electrical lights shut off. Pillar candles were lit all around, casting the room in a soft gold. An alter was set up in the middle of the floor, candles lit on each corner. A bowl of sand at the back of the alter held twin sticks of sandalwood incense. The smoke snaked into the air, twisting and bending to melt into the darkness. Other sticks just like these were lit in each corner of the apartment, white in the soft light and curling ominously.

Three statues dominated the alter, two carved in silver and the other pure gold. They were most expensive, heirlooms passed down from his gracious mother…who would be proud to see her son like this, thought would have wept at the situation. The silver statue on the left was the Egyptian God Anubis, jackal teeth bared but hands at his side as if un-decisive. The silver statue on the right was the Egyptian God Ra, mighty wings spread out behind him and beak closed solemnly. The third and tallest statue was an image of Ma'at, wearing a crown with one feather, wings spread out along with her arms.

Set before them was a bowl of honeyed wide, the other plate offering cakes he had made as soon as he heard the news.

A man knelt on the floor before the alter, hands folded obediently on the floor and his forehead pressed to them. His dark lips moved in silent prayer, eyes clenched shut. His clothes were simple, modest…it was all a performance, a sacrifice to these Gods. The door to the apartment opened, but Daniel didn't flinch. He listened as his lover entered the room, set aside his keys and coats and shoes.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered "Why is there a _hawk_ on this small-ish table?"

"He is the Ra, God of the Sun" Daniel lifted from his bow, head still low and eyes locked on the statues "And he will not be mocked here."

"I'm sorry" Jack's voice was genuine, his lover looked grave and pale "What's wrong, sweetness?"

"We have to…I have to pray, for both of us" Daniel's voice broke, his arms trembling "It's all we can do here. I implore Ra to protect us with his mighty wings…I pray to Ma'at, the Great Goddess of Justice and Truth, to see that we have done nothing wrong and our hearts are lighter than her feather…and I beg the fierce God Anubis to spare us from the fate of so many."

Jack approached slowly, kneeling beside his lover but a little farther back, "Why?"

"I got a call from Tim Speedle today, he was shaken" Daniel couldn't tear his eyes from the Goddess Ma'at, he was so afraid "Max, the transgenic who Logan used to work with so closely, called NCIS today and gave them some disturbing news. Manticore will release their electrical pulse in four hours."

Jack sighed shakily, "And the chaos begins."

"I'm told Logan might save us" Daniel whispered, blue eyes clenched tight again as he curled his legs tighter beneath him and dipped into a bow (his voice was strained) "But we cannot count on it."

Jack reached out to touch the man, but found his digits were shaking too, "We'll turn on the lights in four hours and find out."

_**TBC**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Title**: Tessellation (32/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: The worst that could have happened, happens.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: some serious stuff goes on, brace yourself

Prompt: **"Face On"**

**AN**: I don't know why he does this, but this question is for everyone who watches _Dark Angel_. Do you ever notice after each Eyes-Only transmission, he says "peace out"? Honestly, I can't make this up.

**

* * *

****~At NCIS HQ~**

Logan stepped in the middle of the bullpen, looking around curiously. There wasn't a soul around…not his team, or any other agents of that matter. He hadn't seen a person, except for some Petty Officer's stationed at the doors that had ushered him inside without a word and worry on their faces. Logan's eyes were drawn to the top of the steps, where Horatio was descending.

The red head looked absolutely menacing in his shades and wine red shirt, but no less handsome.

"Logan" Horatio approached him, shades going down around his neck to reveal the fierceness of his cerulean eyes "I'm afraid it's happened…your father's work is in need of being continued."

"My father…" Logan's eyes went suddenly wide behind his lenses, realization slapping him in the face "Surely not?"

Horatio nodded solemnly, "Manticore has come to a final decision. They will release the electronic pulse that will launch us all into chaos in no more than three hours."

Logan clasped a hand to his mouth in horror, "No…Horatio, _no_…"

"Listen to me" Horatio placed a hand on his shoulder, locking their eyes "Everything you and I know and love will be sent straight to hell if they aren't stopped. I-"

"Stop scaring the boy, Red" Mac came down the stairs next, looking weary but stern "Jethro needs him up there…we all need them."

Logan had no idea what they were talking about, why did they need _him_? Surely they couldn't expect him to fix this, to do something. Mac glared Horatio away, who was tight with tension. He placed a warm hand on the small of his back, whispering in his ear that everything was going to be alright as he led him to the stairs. Mac's presence soothed him in a fatherly sort of way, but he couldn't help but think…

He was led to the upper room, where he pushed up his glasses and had his eye scanned. The door slid open, and he rushed in with the two men behind him. He almost ran down the stairs, searching for his lover.

"Jethro!" Logan threw his arms around him as soon as he saw his lover, he was so confused and the man looked so grave. Then he recalled where he was and drew back. But no one was in the dim lighted screen room…no one but their friends and three techs.

Danny and McGee were manning two of the computers, headsets on and fingers on the keys. Tim was hovering behind them, attention rapt…his lover watched close by, worry on his face. Kate, Abby, and Catherine were talking quietly in the corner. Ducky was consoling his near hysterical assistant…Jimmy was receiving a slight shoulder massage from a half-smiling Greg.

Jen Sheppard was sitting by herself, posture erect but eyes bloodshot.

"Tell me it's not true, tell me they were lying" Logan begged, Mac and Horatio stood near the stairs to watch the scene "Manticore…?"

Jethro touched his cheek, "They have decided the transgenic intel is too easily accessed, and are going to destroy society to save their asses."

"We have to negotiate with them" Logan stormed over to Jen, but she didn't even flinch as they approached "You _have_ to, Jen."

"There's nothing I can do" she replied broken "I sent everyone home, gave them a last few hours of happiness. I can't stop it…"

Logan nearly growled, "Then what good are you?!"

Without waiting for an answer, Logan shed off his coat and walked up behind McGee.

"McGee, is there any way to hack into their system?" Logan inquired "If we can shut them down from the inside…"

"There's no digital override" Tim frowned "I've tried every trick I know, their cyber-security is impenetrable."

"Damn it" Logan spat "But I already knew that from trying to hack them. I hoped they had gotten idle."

"What about a counter-wave?" Danny suggested.

Logan shook his head sharply, "No, the second they meet it'll create a stronger wave outwards and we might lose more than just the US."

Logan stepped away, his lover's arm going around his shoulders, "I don't want our daughter to grow up in a chaotic third-world country."

"Neither do I" Jethro muttered "But they aren't accepting negotiations and they won't acknowledge. The fact that we know actually pissed them off worse."

"There is _one_ _thing_ we can do…"

Everyone looked up as Abby spoke, the younger woman stepped up with a look of determination (and an undertone of fear.) McGee knew what she was talking about, and his eyes bounced between her and Logan. He stood, swallowing thickly as his lover followed.

"No way, Abs" Tim spoke softly "We can't."

"Logan…" Abby's voice was softened, but it was firm "If you could become Eyes-Only again, you could convince them this isn't the way to go."

Logan stepped away from her, jaw clenched, "You can't ask that of me."

"Oh yes we can" Speed's voice had an edge of hysteria "Do you _want_ them to plunge the world into chaos? All technology, _gone_. Can you even _comprehend_ what the world will be like?"

"Stop it, Tim" Tony put an arm around his lover's waist, hissing in his ear "You're not helping anything."

Speed turned in his arms, pushing at his chest weakly, "Well it's more than _he's_ doing!"

"Speed's frightened" Horatio whispered to Logan, who was watching Tony embrace the Trace Analyst and attempt to soothe his fears "We all are."

"This can't be the only way" Logan pleaded "There has to be something else we haven't tried. Interference signals, the President , a team of snipers, _anything_. Surely _I_ can't be…"

Danny suddenly touched his headset earpiece, looking grim…he whispered in his lover's ear.

Tim blanched, "Boss…we're down to two hours."

"_Two_ _hours_?!" Speed's voice rose, he was about to start tearing out his hair and jump into a padded room. Tony whispered to him sweetly, wrapping him in his touch. The CSI melted into his lover, but his fingers were trembling as they grasped Tony's shirt.

"Jesus…" Mac sighed out, concern etched in the lines of his face.

"Two hours" Jethro confirmed, taking Logan's face between his hands and stealing his attention "Kitten, please…you might just be the only one who can scare them enough to make them stop. They won't listen to NCIS, or even the privy FBI…but maybe they'll listen to Eyes-Only."

Logan made a choked sound, "I _can't_, Jet."

"What about our Bellatrix?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes "How will she feel in ten or twelve years -given she _survives_ that long- when she asks why American's a third-world country and we have to tell her we didn't try our damnedest?"

Logan didn't have to hear another word, he was convinced. He took a deep breath, stepped away, and temporarily put on his game face. He knew he'd break down right before the feed, but he had to put up some sort of effort.

"McGee, Abby" Logan glanced between them "I need my system set up. I'll need a webcam set up, a monitor, the transmitter box, the-"

Abby perked up, "I have it all in my lab."

Danny handed his lover something from the table, and when Tim held it up he revealed a set of discs, "I have all the systems downloaded on here. Cyber-invisibility, shadow programs, broadcasting programs ranging from world-wide to just down the street. I can try to target Manticore, but the signal might drop down to a few other places."

"Take the risk" Logan pursed his lisp "Run the program."

"It might take us the full time" Abby bit her lower lip briefly, then gave a sharp whistle "Ok! Volunteers for lugging the extensive equipment up here?'

Jimmy, Greg, Tony, and Speed immediately followed her out the door.

"You two" Mac stated suddenly, Tim and Danny perked up "Boot it up, now."

"Yes sir" Danny and Tim took their seats, but the blonde looked apprehensive "Uh, Tim?"

"Yeah?" Tim replied curtly, inserting all the discs properly to sync them with the master computer.

"I've never run this program before" worry etched into the young man's brow "What if-"

"We'll just take it one step at a time" McGee smiled nervously "We've got two hours to get it right."

»*»

**~Twenty Minutes Until Pulse~**

"Systems running" Tim announced "Stability…signals synced."

"The signal's breaking through Manticore's cyber-security" Danny's eyes flickered over the screen wildly, his face splitting into a triumphant grin when the confirmation signal came up "We're through. All systems are go here."

"Systems go" another tech stated across the room, the man beside him echoed the statement.

"And we are…" Tim held up his hands "Done."

"Oh man" Logan was ready to start hyperventilating, clinging to Jethro's arm "What am I supposed to say, Jet? What if they won't listen? What if the signal doesn't go through? What if it's all for naught? I can't be the cause of chaos, I just can't…the guilt alone would kill me."

"Hush, Kitten" Jethro cooed, rubbing a hand down his arm gently "Just take a deep breath, steady your nerves, and say what you know you need to say."

"Manticore coming online!" Danny announced loudly, swallowing hard "Connecting…"

Logan realized he would be connected right to them, the bastards he had been fighting for the better part of the past decade. These were the men who made the transgenics, who ruined the lives of _children_ and destroyed any proper future they would have. He had seen the pain on their faces, he had pulled them out of the lives they had been forced into and given him hope.

But Manticore represented all that had taken away that hope in the first place.

He approached the screen that would serve as his mirror had at home, it would project the Eyes-Only image everyone had come to know. He would have to treat this like any feed, but it would be handled in a much more threatening way. He summoned up his anger and tossed his spectacles on the table, lips pursed.

Tim held up a fist, "Systems go, transmitting…_now_."

"Do not attempt to adjust your set" Logan began calmly, fury welling in him"This is an Eyes-Only streaming freedom video bulletin, and will last as long as it takes. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped…for it is the only voice who can tell you that you know not what you do!"

Logan watched his eyes, knowing every monitor around him was projecting his image and his digitized voice…he looked menacing.

"I know what you're planning to do, and I'm here to stop you" Logan's voice laced with venom "Have you lost what little intelligence you've gained? To destroy the mass technological world for the good of deleting a few restricted files is borderline insanity! Have you no common sense? Can you not see what wickedness you will spread if you release this pulse?"Logan sneered, but the anger showed in his eyes just as well, "You will plunge the world back into the Dark Ages this way! There are people's _lives_ at stake, not just your asses! If you cannot find mercy for your former charges, find it for the innocent!"

Logan pounded his fist once on the table, then shut his eyes briefly and switched tracks.

"You have been contacted, given chances. You turned them down out of fear, I…I _understand_" the words were like lead in his throat, but he put on his soothing voice that was usually only reserved for Jethro "I am giving you another chance, another offer. This is the last you'll receive, so listen close. If you forgo your current plan, NCIS and the FBI are ready to drop the charges. Manticore files will be locked away, never sought upon again. The rest of the transgenics will be dealt with, their mouths kept shut. Upon my word, we will not seek you out in revenge any longer."

Logan's voice became low, eyes smoldering like embers, "But know this…if you send out that pulse, we will never give you a moments peace. Just because the blackmail is gone, doesn't mean I won't hunt everyone of you down and put a gun to your lips. I would spare no expense, I would dedicate my life and worth…to seeing you suffer for destroying our society. You think you'll win if you do this? Do you think you're secret will be safe? Do you think I'll be silenced because of this?"

The air was still, "What if I say I'll never surrender…no matter what you do."

Logan softened his voice, "You have your offer, Manticore, and you now have twenty minutes to consider and decide. Peace. Out."

Tim took his cue and disconnected the system, cutting off the broadcast. Logan gave a heavy sigh, his knees giving out beneath him. Jethro was by his side in a moment, carding a hand through his hair and whispering how good he did. Logan clutched at his lover's arm, leaning into his warmth.

"I'm sorry…I just…hate being _him_" Logan didn't care how crazy it sounded, he was tired "It takes all the strength out of me just to put up that façade."

"I understand" Gibbs replied patiently "We're all grateful."

Those twenty minutes must have been the longest in all their lives, each second breathless and thick.

Speed's hands were still shaking, and Tony was holding him tightly to his chest in an attempt to calm him. Greg had a death grip on Jimmy's arm, apparently confessing every wrong thing he had done in their relationship. McGee stood close to his lover, their hands laced while he kissed Danny's scarred cheek and whispered '_we've been through worse_' in his ear.

Mac was being the strong, silent Marine…hard faced. Though Horatio was rubbing soothing circles in the dip of his back, sensing the nerves in his partner. Abby had her fingers crossed her arm laced with Catherine's expectantly. Yet Jen remained quiet, gazing at the floor and ready for the worst to come.

Twenty minutes went by too soon…McGee and Danny manned the computers. Abby and Speed hovered behind them, eyeing the screens for any changes.

"The windows open" Abby swallowed nervously "If the dirt bags will do it, they'll do it now."

"No severe activity" Tim touched his headset "The guards say there's no radio disruption."

Danny touched his own headset, "Five seconds."

It was gone in a breath…

"Nothing" Speed stated tightly, breath still held.

"Systems are still check" McGee was getting more confident by the second "Nothing's happened."

Danny double checked, "Not a wave out of place."

"Logan…" Gibbs stated slowly, eyes wide "I think you did it, Kitten."

Logan's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

McGee turned to flash him a smile, "Yeah."

"Hallelujah! Praise baby Jesus!" Greg whooped, taking Jimmy into his arms and lifting him up in a joyful spin "Praise Mary Magdalene, we are saved!"

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at the foolishness of it, "What?"

"It's all I can think of" Greg drew him close, kissing him fiercely before pulling away to grin "But be praised, nonetheless."

"We did it…" Logan's face broke into a bright smile, he threw his arms around his lover "We did it, Jet!"

"No, Kitten…" Gibbs pulled away, smiling softly "_You _did it."

Danny clapped, and the others followed suit in an applause.

Horatio approached, drawing Logan into a solid hug.

"Thank you" the red head pulled away with a genuine smile "I knew that couldn't have been easy on you…you're father would have been _so_ proud."

Logan knew this man would become a dear friend to him soon enough, "Thanks…_H_."

Mac gave him a hug as well, "Don't say a word…I'm just so incredibly grateful, you'll never know."

"I think I know, Mac" Logan hugged the man back gratefully, he wasn't letting this one go either.

Once done, Jethro seized his hand.

"Come on, Kitten" Jethro's voice was low "Let's head home for a week. I'm feeling domestic…let's give 'Trix a bath."

Logan wasn't about to argue, that was the best offer he'd heard all week.

_**The End**_

**_

* * *

_****AN:** Not really the end though, I still have the epilogue that features all of the lovely pairings in one last final scene J


	33. Chapter 33

**Title**: Tessellation (33/33)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRAO  
**Fandom**: NCIS/Dark Angel crossover, mixing CSI's, Stargate SG-1  
**Pairings**: Jethro Gibbs/Logan Cale, Mac/Horatio, Catherine/Abby, Tony/Speed, Danny/McGee, Greg/Jimmy, Jack/Daniel  
**Series**: The Not-So-Dark-Angel Universe  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own either, why? Because I'm poor, that's why.  
**Summary**: Ending scenes with all the couples.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: easy fluff this time around, nothing horrible. Might be sad, since it's the end.

Prompt: **"Happily Ever After's Aren't For Everyone"**

**AN**: Consider all these scenes a few weeks after the last chapter.

* * *

The apartment rang out with the sounds of Proof of Life, an action movie starring one of Tony's favorite actors…David Caruso. Speed was sitting at the end of the couch, reading out of a book marked _Divine Comedy_. He was kind of struggling through it, but he kept laughing as each circle of hell was described to him. As far as he knew, he belonged in the very first ring.

What a honor.

Tony laughed at a particularly loud, fiery scene erupted on the set. He was stretched out languidly on the couch, feet propped up on a pillow and hands laced on his stomach. Tony's head was pillowed on his lover's lap, eyes glued on the screen.

There was a lull in the action, so Tony spoke up.

"We should get a cat" the Italian stated.

Speed scoffed, "Where would you keep it?"

Tony nearly pouted, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

The CSI ran his fingers through brunette tresses, "You didn't think that far ahead, did you?"

"No" Tony admitted "But we could switch and…"

"You never know" Speed shrugged off-handedly "Maybe we'll get one when we move in together."

Tony sat up abruptly, eyes wide.

"_What_?"

"If one of us decides to move -and by _if _I mean _when_- we'll move in together" Speed didn't even look up from his book "Maybe you'll start hating it here, maybe I'll hate it in Miami….like I said, you never know."

Tony planted a firm kiss on his stubbled cheek, "Yeah, maybe."

»*»

The beach sand was cool beneath Mac's body, the sear breeze ruffling his pants and licking his bare feet. His eyes were half-lidded, lazily tracing patterns in the stars. Miami was quiet…at least for this night, in this place. He was glad his lover had decided to buy this section of the beach…it was peaceful. White sand clung to his dark shirt, working into the creases of his jeans.

But he didn't care…life was good here.

"There you are" Horatio eased down beside his lover, lying on his side and propping his head up with his elbow. He watched Mac curiously, a small smile on his face.

"Didn't know you were looking for me, Red" Mac's lips quirked in a smile "Something on your mind."

"Actually…" Horatio sighed "I think I'm losing Speed."

Mac's eyes opened, the red head had his full attention "What do you mean?"

"He really is in love with Anthony, and I think he may leave to be closer to him" Horatio gave a weak smile "I think I'm developing the infamous empty nest syndrome."

"Oh, Horatio" Mac sat up, pulling his lover up into a fierce hug "Tim's in love, you can't help that."

"I know he's in love" Horatio sounded truly crestfallen "I'm being selfish…I _had_ hoped Anthony would move down here."

"You don't know what the future holds, Red" Mac dropped sweet kisses along the man's cheek and neck, it was the only way he knew would calm Horatio when he was this far gone "None us do."

"Make me forget for awhile" Horatio's voice held a pleading tone, his fist clenching in the ex-Marine's shirt "I can't deal with this on my own."

"I know, love" Mac eased the red head onto the cool sand, admiring his red hair against the pale grain "I'll be with you every step of the way. I won't leave you. It will all work out fine…and then you can help me get through losing Danny."

They smiled at their selfishness, what a pair they made.

_»*__»_

Danny peeked around the door, eyeing his lover's form. Tim was busy at his typewriter again, furiously working out page after page. The clack of the keys wasn't as smooth as a laptop, but it was no less soothing. He cast a last glance at the duffle bag tucked away in the hall, knowing that two suitcases and two boxes were following it in the living room.

Maybe he should of asked first? Maybe Tim didn't want this? What if Tim laughed at him? Would he get angry at the sight of Danny's possessions and his confidence? What if he had been misreading the entire situation?! Danny rubbed at his scarred cheek, heart pounding violently in his chest. He knew this was a bad idea, but it was much too late now.

Danny steeled himself, //You won't know his answer until you ask him.//

Danny swaggered into the room, "Hey babe."

Tim perked up, turning and smiling brightly at the blonde, "Danny!"

Danny found himself with an armful of warm, happy Special Agent. He stole a kiss…two…then pulled away and looked him over.

"It's good to see you" Tim ran a thumb over the scar on his lover's cheek "It's been the longest two weeks without you…I'm too used to waking up with you beside me."

"I missed you" Danny confessed "I was hopin' you were missin' me somethin' terrible….cause I got a big question ta' ask."

Tim's brow creased, "What is it?"

"It's gettin' hard for me up there in New York" Danny began softly, idly playing with the spare hem of his lover's NCIS t-shirt "Sassone's been lingering around, and it honestly bugs the hell outta me that he keeps dropping my name. Everyone's tense, Don don't wanna be seen with me. Every time he does he gets fidgety and looks for cops around. Montana -that annoying brat- won't leave Mac or me alone. I'm tired all the time, and I hate going to work because-" Danny was choking on his breath by now "-last week some cops cornered me at a crime scene and said flat out they weren't going to protect Sassone's bitch or any part of Tanglewood. And I'm not wit' them anymore, you know that Tim!"

Tim's eyes held sympathy, but he respected his lover and didn't interrupt.

"I never did _shit_ to them! To anyone up there!" Danny pursed his lips, not allowing himself to cry "And they're all using kid's gloves on me like I'm still a criminal. They don't know shit, and I don't know how much longer I can-"

Tim stole a kiss, cutting off his lover's pained words. It took a full minutes before Danny relaxed and kissed back, soothing hands on his hips.

"Danny…" Tim bit his lip, pulling away "Why did you come here? No dance…just, give it to me straight."

"I love you" Danny admitted "And I want to be with you…here, if you'll have me. I can't stay in New York another day…it hurts, there's too many memories."

Dark eyes went wide, "You want to move in?"

Danny was afraid he'd been rejected, "I want to be with _you_…any way I can, any way you'll have me."

"Yes, yes!" Tim hugged his lover tightly "Of course! Wow, I didn't think you'd…wow!"

Danny suppressed a dumb giggle, "Really?""Yes!" Tim pulled away, eyes gleaming "Let's go get your stuff. I'll book a flight right now!"

Danny flushed, "Uh, yeah…about that…"

_»*__»_

"I'm in love with her" Catherine stated simply, bouncing little Bellatrix on her knee. The baby was growing plump and firm, a healthy little girl with only months into this world but all the love she could swallow.

"Me too" Abby sat close to her lover, gazing at the baby fondly "She'll be so lovely when she grows up."

"She's lovely now" Logan defended his daughter, but was smiling "You two should think about adopting."

Jethro gave a snort of amusement at this, not looking away from the microwave (he was heating up a bottle for his daughter), "Watch out, Catherine…Abby will have your kid in black lace and fishnet."

Catherine smiled sweetly, "Actually…that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Abby's mouth dropped, her heart skipping a beat, "Cath?"

But before anymore could be said, the doorbell rang. Logan glanced over at his lover, who pointedly didn't look away from the microwave. Logan sighed heavily, making a show of pulling himself out of the recliner and standing up. When he got to the door, the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

He opened the door, ready to politely greet whoever it was…but his breath froze in his throat.

"Don't just stand there with that dumb-ass look on your face" Max rolled his eyes "Let us in before Joshua gets exposed."

"Max! Joshua!" Logan opened the door wide, rushing them inside.

"Don't forget me" Alec came in after, smiling widely "Logan! My man!"

Logan found his face seized and a wet kiss smacked on his cheek.

"Hey! Hey!" Jethro gestured, a frown on his face "Hands off!"

"Right, none of that" Alec stepped back, still grinning "You're, like, married now."

"Nice place" Max looked around, stepping into the living room to be in full view "Hey everyone."

"Logan!" Joshua embraced the brunette, nearly picking him right up off the floor. Logan found himself smiling as the man's girth surrounded him, a rough kiss placed on his forehead "How are you, my friend? Healthy? Safe?"

"Fine, fine" Logan gestured once he was let go "Please, sit. Can I…?"

"Don't be such a gentleman, it's just friends here" Max shrugged, Catherine stood first and offered her hand "Hey. I'm Max, Logan's old partner."

"Catherine Willows, Las Vegas crime lab" Catherine rattled off "I've heard good things about you."

Joshua stiffened, Logan ran a hand down his arm, "It's ok. Most of my new friends are some form of cop. CSI's, feds…like the shows."

"Oh" Joshua easily understood, he walked up and took Catherine's hand next (placing a kiss on it) "Miss. Willows, charmed."

Catherine flushed prettily, "Is everyone where you're from so charming?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Not nearly."

Logan noticed that Jethro, Catherine, and Abby were taking this all in stride.

Abby exchanged greetings as well, but kept Bellatrix firmly in her lap.

"Cute baby" Max peered at the crop of blonde hair and green eyes "Is it yours, Abby?"

"Not nearly" Abby gave a sly look "She's Logan's."

"Yours?!" Alec howled in delight "You _dog_!"

"Correction" Jethro handed the warm bottle off to Abby, who put it to the babe's hungry mouth "I'm the dad, Logan's' the mom."

"Is this your mate?" Joshua spoke to Logan "The one you left for?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my lover" Logan stated, not surprised by the shock on Max's face "I found Bellatrix on an undercover mission, her parents are dead. That was several months ago…now she's ours."

"Wow" Max sounded a little upset "You're really livin' the dream up here."

"I never did call you and thank you" Logan smiled at her shyly "You gave NCIS the heads up, I would've never known Manticore's plans."

"Oh, man!" Alec made a face "We saw your video stream, it was rockin' intense. You shut Manticore down flat with that deal…shocked the fuck outta me."

"I knew you had it in you" Max smiled a bit "That's why I tipped NCIS off…I knew they'd get Eyes-Only on it, and you'd take them down."

"I don't know how long the Peace will hold" Logan walked over to Abby, petting Bellatrix's head "But soon it won't matter…the last of Manticore will be hunted down and killed."

Only Max seemed shocked by the news, "What?"

"Oh, did I mention?" Logan turned towards her with an innocent expression "Eyes-Only lied. There's a specific special-trained NCIS group that is -at this moment- hunting down the remaining members of Manticore and killing them in cold blood."

"Which reminds me…" Jethro looked over "Did you get that call from Taylor? Messer's moving in with McGee, and Speedle might be following the same path."

"Oh, they're losing their families" Logan tisked, ignoring Max's delighted expression and Alec's dropped jaw "And…where will they work?"

"Oh, I get Speed!" Abby squealed, looking up as Bellatrix took a break from suckling "I'm finally getting some help around the lab."

Jethro gave her a sly look, "I gave you an assistant."

Abby glared, "Chip was…shut up, Gibbs."

"And Danny?" Logan inquired.

"He'll mostly be tech support, since McGee's going to be a full-time agent" Jethro grinned at his own plan "I need someone in touch at HQ at all times, someone to trace a number or a license plate while McGee's in the car with me. He's been strained lately…don't give me that look, I pay attention."

Logan schooled his features, "And when Danny's proven himself?"

"Who knows?" Jethro shrugged "Maybe I'll pull some weight and get the NCIS unit down in Miami to open up a spot for a team leader…maybe I'll give Red back his boy, and I'll stop getting calls from an angry ex-Marine late at night."

"Wait, what?" Max was confused.

"I'm sorry, we're talking over your heads" Logan made a face "It's rude, he's a bad influence on me. Max…I'm just so glad you don't hate me."

"I…can never hate you, Eyes" Max smiled sweetly, embracing the man. Logan looked a little startled, but hugged her back just as warmly. "I was just upset you left me like that…but it's ok."

"Is it?" Logan pulled back, looking into her eyes "Is everything ok without me?"

"Terminal City's ours" Max grinned "We've got almost all the transgenics together, we're even…find cures. It's amazing Logan, we're going far. We'll have to stay underground for a while…but it won't be long until we're completely free. White died, did you hear? Sniper."

"Oh I know" Logan grinned.

"You didn't!" Alec pulled the man into a fierce hug, nearly jumping on him "Again, you _dog_!"

"You did that?" Joshua inquired softly "You've required some pull here, I notice."

"It's true, and it was easy" Logan shrugged, he had commissioned the report not long after the incident with Manticore. White had to die, he was the last piece that kept the world from moving forward. "If I have to do my work through NCIS, let it be so."

"And I'm glad to push through all transgenic-related requests" Gibbs stood before Max, they met eye-to-eye "NCIS has your back."

"And if we ask for supplies?" Max raised a brow at him "Weapons?""If it's what Logan wants: all yours" Jethro quirked a brow back at her "I'll do what it takes to keep my boy happy, Max."

Max narrowed her eyes briefly, then gave him a smile, "I see why he left for you…you're very determined. I don't think there'd be much he could do, even if he had wanted to stay."

"Damn straight" Jethro scoffed "I dragged him kicking and screaming here."

Alec glanced between Logan and Gibbs, "You two must be intense in bed."

Max pinched the man's arm, "Alec!"

"You have no idea" Jethro turned "I need a beer."

Logan fought down his blush, "I'm glad you came, all of you.""Are you happy here, Logan?" Joshua inquired sincerely.

The brunette's smile was warm, "Happier than I've been in awhile. I've got an extended family here, I'm cared for like I've never been before. I've got a solid home, a child. I…I'm making a difference here."

"I'm so happy for you" Joshua placed a kiss on his forehead again. He made his way over to Abby, holding out his arms expectantly. Abby flashes him a brilliant smile and a soft '_support her head_' before handing Bellatrix over. Joshua cradled her in his strong arms, she smiled up at him and cooed.

"Bellatrix…" Joshua nuzzled her soft head, placing a kiss there "You will grow up loved, little one."

"Beer, anyone?" Jethro called from the kitchen.

"Over here, pops" Alec wandered into the kitchen, sizing the man up "Logan chose good, you're pretty hot for your age."

Alec was gifted with a smack upside the head, then given a beer, "Watch it, kid."

"Woah" Alec grinned at Logan "I like this one, he's got bite."

"You like anything that bites" Max teased him.

Alec shrugged, "True."

_»*__»_

"And this must be your Jimmy!" Daniel exclaimed happily, taking the dark haired youth into his arms and giving him a firm squeeze. Jimmy squeaked, flushing brightly at the attention. Greg only chuckled, then exchanged greetings with Jack O'Neill. They were invited into Greg's apartment, which was cleaner than usual. Blue Hawaiian coffee was passed out, and Daniel's eyes were alight at the prospect.

"What are you doing in Vegas?" Greg inquired, plopping down on the couch and folding his legs "You guys are pretty far from home."

"Eh, not too far" Jack shrugged, taking off his hat and twisting it over and over in his hands idly.

"Jack managed to get us a vacation" Daniel sipped his coffee in delight "We're flying to Washington to see the baby, and Logan. I heard Danny and Tim are there now, lingering around until their new jobs are settled. So I suggested we stop here, I couldn't very well fly out and not see you."

Greg grinned smugly.

"So you know everyone?" Jimmy's brow creased, the brunette nodded "I never expected you were the Dr. Jackson Logan goes on about sometimes…I expected you to be older."

"Not a word, Jack" Daniel warned, the older man was snickering.

"Then you must know that at the end of the year Tony will be leaving NCIS" Jimmy stated, and by the widening of dark eyes it was confirmed that the man didn't "Horatio Caine isn't taking the loss well, so Speed is going to move back…and Gibbs is pulling some strings to get him a head-of-team job down in Miami. Kate will take the roll as Senior Field Agent…and Logan will be taking her place."

Jack's eyes widened, "McGee's just going to sit around and allow himself to be passed over?"

"He gets Danny, I don't think he cares" Greg made a face "Besides, Logan and McGee will be sharing equal spots on the team. If anyone will be 'probie', it'll be Danny."

Daniel finished his coffee quickly, holding out the cup, "As you're getting me more, tell me about this promotion you got. From lab rat to field agent…I'm proud of you."

"Thanks" Greg grinned, taking the cup "And you have to tell me if the world's been in any immediate peril lately. I'm _dying_ to know."

"Peril?" Jimmy made a face "What kind of peril?"

Jack leant forward, settling his elbows on his knees, "You see, Palmer…we're involved in something called the Stargate program…"

Greg sighed and looked down at the empty mug, "I don't think I have enough coffee for this conversation."

»*»

"That's it…steady."

Jethro stood behind his lover, pressed close from knee to shoulder. He pressed along his right side, keeping him in just the right position.

The gun was heavy in Logan's hand, but he knew it had to be done. He took a calm breath, thankful that the earbuds in his ears allowed him to hear his lover but not the gunshot. Jethro's hand was just his wrist, helping him support the gun. Heat bled through his shirt, causing some reactions that they shouldn't be feeling at the NCIS gun range.

"Got it?" Jethro received a slight nod, Logan's dark jade eyes focused on the target down the lane "Focus. Keep your breaths even, slow. Squeeze the trigger, don't pull it. Whenever you're ready, Kitten."

Jethro dropped his hands to his lover's waist, ready to give him all the time he needed.

Logan did as instructed, squeezing the trigger. The shot was muffled, and it hit the target-body just at the hip. Five other shots were similar, all non-fatal. He groaned in defeat, leaning back against the older man.

"It's ok, Kitten, it takes time" Jethro soothed.

"I'll never pass my firearms test at this rate" Logan huffed pathetically, turning and giving his lover a pout "Will you help me for just a little longer, Jet?"

"Of course" Jethro stole a kiss, lips quirked "Let me go get some coffee, I'll be back."

Logan nodded, watching his lover go. Once he was sure Gibbs was upstairs, Logan's face broke into a grin.

He brought up the paper target, throwing it away in the trash. He put up a new target paper, setting it off down the lane. Logan ejected his empty clip, then reloaded just as skillfully. He adjusted his posture just so, bringing the gun up with his right hand and supporting his wrist with his left.

With barely a wince, he popped off all six shots in rapid succession. He paused after the last shot, then lowered his gun and ejected the empty clip. He laid the gun down on the counter, then brought up the shot-sheet. Another grin broke his face, eyes taking in the score.

Two shots in the forehead, two in the heart, the last two in the kidney area.

Logan took it down, incredibly pleased with himself as he folded the sheet up and put it in the trash can, "Eat your heart out, Tony DiNozzo."

"Ready to try again, Kitten?" Jethro appeared from the elevator, two coffees in possession.

"Always, Jethro" Logan loaded a whole new target "Do you think I'll get it this time?"

"Of course" Jethro dropped a kiss on his cheek, setting the coffees down "Now, let's load the gun…"

Logan kept an innocent expression on his face, but inside he was grinning.

So what if he could pass the agent exam? Having Jethro stay with him and practice was worth more than a license or a fancy shield.

And he knew his lover's expression would be priceless when he made his first head-shot.

Yeah, life was good for Logan Cale…

And as he pressed close to his lover, Jethro Gibbs decided wasn't was too horrible either.

_**De Fin**_

**_AN_**:

Finally, ne? Good ending? Bad ending? Whatever, I had a lot of fun writing this. Sorry if I threw you off with all the fandoms, I just have like this writing-ADD and I want to keep adding new characters and pairings. I know it must have got kind of confusing when I started putting 10+ characters in a scene, I had to keep lists. As daunting as it was, I think it's the best thing I've done in a while.

Well, I do hope you liked it. I tried to write something to suit everyone's needs. I threw in some lemons, some drama, some suspense, some weird…write in's from musicals. Thank you everyone who's stuck with me this long, I know it must've been difficult those first couple chapters. And I know it's a vauge fandom, _Dark Angel_, but I kind of hope that NCIS-lovers will read it just because Logan is played by the same actor as Tony.

Well, live and let love and all that. R&R, if you care to…if not, it's ok J I still love you! *glomp*

---_Emono_


End file.
